Black Marked Guardian
by Kainaya
Summary: Selena Gilbert the outcast of Mystic Falls makes a return to find life in this place has turned complex beyond anything she expected, but she also has a secret of her own. Things are about to be turned upside down for our antiheroes of Mystic Falls. Will our heroes be able to handle this loose cannon of a Gilbert and who will she choose? (?xDamon, OcxElijah, and OcxKlaus)
1. Chapter 1: Small World

The Black Marked Guardian

(A/N: Story begins during season 1 of episode 10. Please do enjoy. I had a lot of fun writing Selena Gilbert's character into the world of the Vampire Diaries. I hope all of you also like her. She made me laugh so many times already and sent me down an emotional roller coast as well. I sincerely hope you all get a kick out of her. Also I will be changing a lot of things from the main story for my own amusement. Do enjoy and review. Warning before hand there with be smut and I don't own own Vampire Diaries. Only my character and any other character not in the original story. Also the Story will be updated bi-weekly between Monday and Tuesday! Enjoy and review!)

Chapter 1: Small World

Tragedy has a way of brings those astray together or that was how Damon would meet Selena Gilbert and her adopted son Henrik. The webs of fate are fickle indeed to allow such a meeting between those that are a bit too similar and broken, but very different from the other. The world is a strange place after all and people meet at very strange times.

It took over half a year for them to get everything together so she and her son could move back to Mystic Falls after her older brother Grayson and his wife had died in a car accident. The move was so she could help Jenna with Elena and Jeremy. The reason for the delay was to get everything in order for her son, who had anemia and required regular blood transfusions. She had to make sure that the Hospital had everything they would need and order any equipment that was needed for him. She just hoped her niece and nephew could forgive her for the long wait.

However it wouldn't of been anything new to her after all she really wasn't popular with most Gilberts, but her brother Grayson was an exception to that. He and his wife was the only ones who treated her like they where family after her grandmother passed away. She was considered a black mark on the family. John and her parents despised her for reasons not her fault. She was just born at the wrong place and at the wrong time.

At the moment the two just arrived at an apartment. The house she had purchase wouldn't be ready for a month due to unforeseen renovation requirements, that and the two left a month ahead of schedule. So the two enjoyed this little two bedroom apartment together. Pizza, chips, and soda cans laid on the coffee table and xBox controllers where resting in both of there hands as Call of Duty was flashing on the television screen.

Selena was smiling as her amber and hazel green eyes lookup at her scores. "Seems I have the most kills and head shots today again!" she boasted proudly.

"_Only because you've been kill stealing all the damn zombies!"_ someone said over her gaming headset, which made her laugh.

"Oh I'm so sorry princess that I had to save you ass from a horde!" She said smirking.

"_Screw you, Selena!"_ he yelled back.

Both herself and Henrik howled in laughter. "Dylan is that anyway to talk in front of a fourteen year old?" She asked.

"_Oh like he cares and you've said worse!"_ he barked back and then he sigh, _"I'll be on tomorrow if your up for a rematch. I just wish you two where back here in Atlanta with me and my boyfriend Jared."_

"A rematch sounds great," She smirked again knowing she'd smoke him tomorrow too, "and tell Jared I love him, but we both know I can't come back after what happened to my brother and his wife. I have family that needs me here now more than ever."

"_I know and happy belated twenty-fourth birthday by the way."_ He told her.

"Well thanks, but I better have a present in the-" she started to say, but was interrupted by a loud thud outside her apartment as if someone just slammed something excessively hard. "Hold on something is happening outside. I'll talk to you later."

"_Sure, bye miss nosy."_ he said to her before going offline.

"Henrik wait here I'm going to take a look," She said.

"Sure, miss _nosy_." he said smirking.

"Shut up, Dylan is a bad influence on you." She replied giggling as she put down her headset and controller before heading for her door. When she looked through her peep hole she gasped in surprised at what she saw. "Oh my..."

….

Damon Salvatore was on one of his drunken benders with sorority sisters. His brother was a bore and his pretty new girlfriend had to looked just like his Katherine. So in order to have a little fun he compelled a few girls he was flirting with even if he really didn't need to, but he didn't want them trying to find him again later because this was one of those one night sort of things.

Eventually one of the girls had invited him over to her place and he ended up passing out due to his drunken state, but when he came to he was standing outside the apartment. Even worse he had nothing but a red throw pillow to cover his nether regions. Apparently the girl's boyfriend kicked him out of the apartment, but had the decency to let the sorority girls get dressed first before having them leave as well.

So there he was still drunk and as naked as the day he was born. Shit. He heard a female gasp for across the hall and knew she had seen his bare rear end, but her next comment made him smirk. "Oh, god! Why am I still looking?!" she whispered to herself. He could hear this woman lean against her door and slide down half way likely from the shock. Then she took several deep breath and stood back up.

….

_Why is a hot naked guy outside my door right now?_ She thought to herself as she took another deep breath and forced herself to look away from her peep hole she was looking through again because she thought she was seeing things for a moment there. How many men would stand outside an apartment naked with nothing, but a pillow? A freaking pillow! Safe to say she was freaking out a little. _Well I guess I should help him at least. I mean he only has a pillow for crying out loud. _Then she added in a whisper, "If I don't he's going to give people heart attacks if they see him... likely one of _those_ people is going to be me." _Man I so want to know how he got like that though! _

Damon had to bit his own tongue to keep from laughing. _She has a pleasant voice,_ he thought to himself. Her voice was mature with a natural sensual tone that most women wished they had, but he could tell she had used her voice to sing quite a bit with just the sound of her musical voice and the clearness it carried. He was curious and he wondered what this woman was planning to do.

Slowly she opened her door the chain lock still in place. There was a charming, but awkward smile on her face as she spoke, "Um, hi mind explaining why your outside my place naked? I mean if this is a birthday present from Dylan and Jared, I would very much approve, but you're a bit late for that. So I'm just going to go out on a limb here and guess you where kick out form the apartment across from me."

He nearly laughed as he looked up at one of the most gorgeous women he had ever seen and he was a bit taken aback by that. Who knew such a gorgeous woman was just across the from those girls? She had voluminous lightest ash blond almost white hair that was in soft waves that reached past her waist and her skin was slightly tan with rich nude red colored full lips. This woman had a hourglass figure and lusciously mature in body. She had beautiful skin with a young intelligent makeup-less face as she looked up at him with those constantly changing eyes that seem to shift to one color to another in an instant. She was smiling up at him and he could tell she was forcing herself to look him in the eye and not check out his less that modest pillow and _airy_ attire. "You guessed right." He replied smirking.

"Figured," she replied shrugging smelling the bourbon on his breath and the delightful smell of his tasteful colon. "Well I can't leave you out here like this you'll give the older lass down the hall a heart attack if she sees you. Hell, I almost had one! Come on in, I think still have somethings of my ex's around." She stepped back and gestured for him to come in after removing the chain. "Let me get you a towel while I look and sorry for the mess. The house is being renovated so we are saying here til then."

He chuckled as he entered the apartment, "It's no problem. It really isn't the first time," he replied kind of glad she invited him in without needing to be compelled.

She laughed and Damon noted that he liked it, "Being kick out an apartment naked? I can see that. You poor thing. You maybe surprised, but it's not a first time for me either. I was pretty wild as a teenager back in Florida. Not surprising considering the awful parents I had." She went into the bathroom and bend over to find a towel that was big enough to wrap around him. Damon took the opportunity to admire the round bottom of hers that where currently hidden under her black jeans as she was looking. He'd admit she had a nice ass though he was sure not to let her catch him doing that.

She took a towel form the cabinet then handed it over to her mysteriously sexy guest as she straighten back up. "Oh my name is Selena Gilbert by the way. Member of one of the founding families. Not that it really matters. It's just they always seem to drill that in peoples heads with all the stinking celebrations, but luckily for me, I love to party." she told him with a smile.

"Damon Salvatore, also a member," he replied with one of his signature gestures as his eyes widen then narrowed at her causing her to swallow the sudden lump in her throat with a tone that said it wasn't all that important. "So that means you're related to Elena Gilbert?"

She raised a brow at him and then giggled while nodding, "Yes, you recognized the last name and Elena's my niece. Small world, right?" Selena gave him an amused smile and then turned toward the living room, "Now let me see if I have anything for you to wear."

Selena headed down the hall and he followed finding a fourteen year old boy sitting on her couch. He had rich brown hair and matching eyes, but he didn't look anything like Selena not his narrow straight nose, not his bow shaped lips, nor the shape of his ears, chin, or jawline. He was almost sickly pale and was quiet thin for someone in his age group. He could tell the kid was sick, but didn't know what it was. However he was too old to be her son by birth unless she gave birth before her early teen years or even earlier. "Mom who's that?" the boy asked curiously.

"Just a guy name Damon, who needs a bit of help. Do you know where I packed my ex's clothes?" she asked. "You know the ones I bought that he never wore."

"I think it's under your 'don't mentions' and 'forget abouts'." he said with air quotes.

She smiled, "Oh that's right, thanks," she said before turning to Damon, who was wondering what those things her son mention where. "Mind waiting here for a second? Or you could just go take a shower if you want."

He turned his gaze for the boy to the woman who seemed very opened about herself unlike Katherine, who was more interested in playing around in a selfish manner. Damon mentally shook his head. He was suddenly comparing this woman and Katherine, who was trying to rescue him from humiliation. Of course he was, but this woman was nothing like her. Frankly he was kind of grateful she didn't really look like Katherine or Elena. He had enough reminders and anyone could make him impatient knowing he was so close, but his plans had been sabotaged by the ghost of Emily. "I think I'll take that shower." He said that smirk still on his face.

"Well, it's through that door where I got the towel. I'll knock in a bit when I find something for you to wear." she said with a smile before turning to her son. "You good, Henrik?" she asked as Damon slipped away for that hot shower.

"Yeah I'm fine. Do you need help? Why was that guy only wearing a towel and... I'm pretty sure that was a throw pillow?" he asked confused.

Selena let out a curt chuckle, "He was naked and kicked out of the apartment next door. Where I'm going to guess, that is where his clothes are currently located and I think he knows your cousin Elena." She said. "You don't need to help me look. I got this. Why don't you finish that modded dungeon in Skyrim you've been struggling with. You're having problems with that jumping puzzle, right?"

"Yeah, I keep timing it wrong. I think I got it this time." He started the game and opened his last saved game on the modded save, "So I'm going to Jenna's place tomorrow right?" he asked not looking at her as she moved a few box off and found the one she was looking for.

"Yep," she replied opening the box. "You can bring the xBox with you too. I'm sure you and Jeremy could have some fun on it."

"True, but do you think they will like me?" he asked nervously. "It's the first time we're really meeting each other after all."

"It maybe a little awkward at first, but of course they will, Henrik. We are family after all." she told him looking through the box. "They are not like my judgmental parents or that ass of a brother of mine John."

"I know that uncle Grayson was awesome and a doctor too. He helped us out a lot," he replied remember meeting him when he and his wife, who flew to Atlanta to look over him once or twice in the past because Selena wanted to make sure the medications and the treatments where right for him and the doctors there weren't over dosing him with anything to make an extra buck. His uncle made a few adjustment here and there to his treatment and left to spend time with their own family.

"Exactly, I know you're nervous about it, but you don't have to be. They'll love you. You are a great kid and the best sniper I know today. So they better like you or we'll have to school them in some Call of Duty." she said.

From the corner of her eye she saw Henrik smirk at her comment and was visibly less nervous. Which brought her a lot of relief because he wasn't the only one nervous about seeing their family. She hadn't seen Elena or Jeremy in years, but she always made sure to call them on their birthday and Christmas and sent them gifts in the mail, but she couldn't really go see them after Henrik came into her life. Because of his illness she couldn't really go visit them as much as she would of liked, but now she was back in a place she both loved and hated for them so she could do all she could to support her family.

Fortunately for her money was never an issue because her grandmother had left her everything. The money, family jewels, Jonathan Gilberts crazed journals, and the Gilbert properties was all hers until she gave the journals to her brothers and the house she gave to her older brother as a gift before she left Mystic Falls behind again to follow a career as a musician in Florida to Atlanta. Which to her surprise she did rather well for herself. A decent living and her grandmother's money was put into a saving account for when she finally decided to put down roots or retire from her music career. Now that she thought about it she almost thought of buying one of the old Salvatore properties. She loved it, but it was so much work that she had to put it from her mind. No wonder the name Salvatore sounded so familiar. What connections did the Gilbert and Salvatore family have in the first place? Other than the counsel, of course. She recalled someone named Zach Salvatore in the counsel with her brother. She didn't know he had any relatives. Hopefully, they where better than some of her own.

The thought brought back memories of her brother and after he and his wife died she was heart broken. They where some of the only people in her family that treated her like family, but she hoped that she could mend bonds with her niece and nephew so it would change that fact because she never really had the chance to get to know them. After all Selena was always the black sheep of the family. Where her brothers where jocks and popular. She was learning music and rolling around with a local band as the lead guitarist and sometimes singer. She generally dressed the part too. The black and leather kind of gave it away. Most that saw would see a guitar case or her laptop strapped onto her for work. She worked as a lyricist of a few bands around Atlanta, Orlando, and even worked for a record company in Hollywood that she would speak to over calls or face time.

"Eureka!" she cheered finding a pair of jeans, navy V neck t-shirt, and some pajama pants, but they where items that where barely ever worn or never at all. Her ex was the sort who preferred to dress in classy suits. Damon could pick what he wanted to wear, but she doubted he wanted to use someone else's undergarments. She quickly grabbed them and headed for the bathroom. Selena knocked on his door and said, "Hey, I found some clothes." she called. The door opened and her mouth watered. There he was completely wet and naked, not even a towel around his waist and she thought he couldn't look any hotter, but now she knew she was wrong. His body was glistening, lean, and muscular as steam rolled off of him. That black hair was slick back and those impossibly blue gorgeous piecing eyes were on her with a smoldering intensity of a pure predator that made her knees weak. He even had a face that was handsome in any angle or in any expression would be drop dead gorgeous. Selena swore she was drooling, but she thankfully he didn't seem to notice. Why did he have to be so attractive? "I... um..." she managed dumbly with heat on her cheeks. _Well, crap... I sound like an idiot school girl seeing a man naked boy for the first time. Dammit this isn't the first time I've seen this! Get a grip! You are a hot blooded woman! Not some school girl! You are a damn woman! You can take this in spades and disk some out too!_

There was a flirtatious and mischievous smirk on his face as he seemed pleased by her expression, "Like what you see?" he asked lifting a sexy inquisitive brow.

She scuffed with an embarrassed grin, "Well yes and you would know. So what can I say?" Selena shrugged. "You have the kind of body most women would kill to be on top of in the hot and heavy sense."

He gave a short chuckle and she could feel a shiver run up her spine as she realized how sexy his masculine laugh was when he was flirting like that. _Damn him,_ she thought. _He pulled this shit on purpose!_

"You speak your mind. I'll give you that." He told her.

"No, I'm just honest about my opinions." she giggled handing him the clothes. "Here take these and get dressed before I start getting the wrong idea."

"Maybe that isn't a bad thing," He replied as hands brushed against hers as he took the clothes into his hands making her suck in a sharp breath as they stared into each other's eyes. If he tried anything she wasn't sure she'd be able to resist. Hell she might not even bother to try. The man before her was a sex god and she could tell with how comfortable he was being seen naked, which also meant he had been around a lot too. It also spoke in the way he held himself like he was god's gift which might have been true in someways, but there was something under it that was... familiar.

He also had such a powerful stare and those eyes she could get lost in for a life time. She was damn sure that any woman could and she bet he knew just that. If her son wasn't in the living room she would of given in so easily right now. It was kind of shocking to come to that realization as well. Selena pulled back reluctantly as she realized she had been gazing at those eyes for a little too long. "Maybe some other time." she said gesturing her head toward her kid in the living room and he understood what she meant.

His smirk widen, "As you wish."

….

Once he was dressed he re-entered the living room Selena and her son where sitting together watching one of the Furious movies. Something about a sub as he recalled. She wasn't really paying much attention to it as her attention was on her phone. She was texting Jenna about bringing Henrik over to meet the family and him possible staying the night. When she heard the door to her bathroom open again her head snapped up to look over at the hallway and saw Damon approach. "Hey," she greeted, "feeling better?" _Why am I disappointed that he's dressed? I think I might have a few problems with my brain right now._ She asked herself mentally scolding herself for a split second. _Though he does fill those jeans rather well if I'm honest._

"Yes, thanks to you." he replied.

"Great, need me to drive you anywhere?" she asked.

"No, I'm going to get my keys and clothes from across the hall." He said.

"Oh? Need help?" she asked concerned. _Is he in any condition to drive? He smelled heavily of alcohol earlier._ She wondered.

"No thanks for everything, but can I see your phone for a second." he said.

Selena was baffled as to why he would need her phone, but said, "Sure thing," she let him see her cell phone.

She watched as he was typing something on her phone and then handed it back to her. Selena looked down and there was his name with one of those winking faces next to it and his number in her contacts list. She looked up a inquisitive look about her face and he replied, "For the 'some other time.'"

Selena smiled and she watched him leave. She was actually kind of tempted to follow and watch how he would take care of things next door, but decided against it. Selena was very much looking forward to seeing that man again and luckily for her Mystic Falls was not a very large town.

….

Damon knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened. He swiftly broke the chain on the door with a push and grabbed the guy that had thrown him out by the throat and pinned him against the wall. The man was about to scream, but Damon was already at his magic with his compulsion. "You will stay still and not say a word until I leave. You will forget what happened tonight and you never saw my face."

The man went still with a blank expression and Damon did the same to the already compelled woman sitting on the couch with a dumb smile on her face. Damon proceeded to grab his things and then left the apartment and went home. His thoughts leaving Katherine and settling on Selena. He was sure he would be see her very soon.

….

The noon of the next day Selena took her son and herself to Jenna's house where everyone was waiting for her. Selena knocked on the door and Jeremy was the one to answer it. "Aunt Selena!" he greeted warmly and hugged her.

This put a genuine smile on her face. "Hey, Jer," she replied as she pulled away, "This is Henrik. Your cousin."

Jeremy was warm to him as well, "Nice to meet you. My name is Jeremy Gilbert." he extended his hand toward Henrik who smiled excitedly.

To Jeremy's surprise Henrik shook his hand with both of his own and he could tell the boy had been nervous about their meeting. "Nice to meet you. I'm Henrik Gilbert. I brought my xBox if you want to play it later."

"Hell yeah," Jeremy said.

"Sweet!" He said.

Their attention was caught the moment Selena laughed. "Seems you two are going to get along rather well." she said.

"Oh, that reminds me can I show you my class paper later. You were always great with art and history." Jeremy said.

"That isn't a problem so sure," Selena said with a smile.

"Great lets go inside everyone is waiting," he said inviting them in.

There was surprising a lot of warm greetings from the family. Elena and Jenna where there and a young man named Stefan Salvatore.

He was a handsome serious looking lad and broody, unlike his brother, who she liked a lot more. Though his hair was more on the brown side and his eyes seemed to be brown or hazel. She couldn't really tell with the lighting in the room. Though there where some similarities of course. Both of them where handsome, with similar noses and foreheads, but she could instantly tell one took after one parent and one the other. _Seems my sweet little niece likes the broody type. Nice,_ she thought mental nod and smirk approvingly at he niece's tastes in men. The broody type wasn't bad. It was the kind that made most girls fall for him, but Selena didn't really fancy his type on most occasions. Only one cut from a somewhat different, but similar cloth had caught her eye once upon a time.

"Oh, I think I met your brother last night. He's name is Damon right?" Selena casually commented after a few minutes of pleasantries. "Did he make it home alright last night? He was a bit tipsy so I was a little worried."

Elena physically paled at the mention of Damon which really did surprise Selena. As for Stefan, visibly stiffened as if he was suddenly made out of stiff stone or someone had suddenly hit him in the face with a basketball, "Yes, he did and I apologize for him. Please, tell me he behaved at least." Stefan said after a moment. There was tension there and she knew right there that things between him and his brother were not going so well.

"No he didn't, but he gave the best apology a woman could ask for." she said with a sheepish grin that held a bit of mischief with it not that he seemed to notice.

Her son was drinking his ice tea when he heard that and comically spit it out half laughing and scowling at his mother, "Mom, not cool!"

She smirked at her boy and the two laughed leaving everyone else confused as to what she meant, but Stefan looked incredibly worried. "What does that even mean?" Elena asked.

Selena just smirked as she lifted a brow, "You'll have to ask Damon that and lets just say I enjoyed the view."

Henrik bit his tongue to stop his laughter, "She did alright." he muttered in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2: Fun For The Night

Chapter 2: Fun for the Night

A few hours later after she help Jeremy with his school project by proofing reading it, helping him with his grammar, and giving a few details he missed. She was rather surprised at how good his report was and it was about vampires no less. The source for the paper was one of Jonathan Gilbert's journals, which she was surprised to see him have one. Then she left her son with them to stay the night. She said she would return by tomorrow, but didn't want to interrupt Jeremy's and Henrik's gaming time that was really more of a male bonding time in her opinion. Jeremy didn't have a lot of guys he could hang around with that was family. In fact Henrik was the only one besides her brother John, who was useless waste of space and a huge prick with some sort of sister hating complex.

Selena sighed annoyed as she thought of her brother as she sat at the Grill and ordered a burger, a drink, and bourbon telling the waiter to leave the damn bottle. She ate first then started drinking while she was working on the next album for one of her clients in Orlando. They wanted some suck up romance singles to go with the album that teen girls would go nuts for. After all most romance songs sold better that most other songs, because most people wanted to fall in love and more importantly to be loved.

Not that she was expecting to do the same and she had it once before, but it didn't work. She was a single mother now with a fourteen year old son and would take what she could get these days. It just happened that someone was offering. She smirked as she thought of Damon Salvatore. Yeah he would be great in bed and she had been alone for almost a year now maybe once they where settled down she could have a bit of fun or that fun would find her first.

She licked her lips as she stared at her glass of bourbon she had just made for herself when suddenly Stefan was sitting across from her. "Stefan, right? To what do I owe this pleasure again today?" she inquired not anywhere close to being buzzed yet.

"I came to warn you." he told her that permanent serious expression on his handsome face and it made her wonder if he could even laugh anymore. "Damon is dangerous."

"I know that," She said smirk and a bit touched by his concern. Wasn't often that a pretty boy would come to warn you about their big bad brother. "I can handle myself. I am a single mother after all and if you believed half the rumors around here about me you'd be terrified. Look around Stefan, tell me what you see. Isn't there something wrong here?"

Stefan had a confused expression about his face, but did as she asked and that was when he noticed it. Everyone was keeping their distance from her table as if she was some sort of dangerous vicious animal that would attack in rage any second now. "Why?" he breathed out as his brows pulled together he had never seen people react like this to one of there own.

"This is my brother John's, my parent's, and a small bit of my own doing. They liked spreading hateful rumors about me and I was either shunned or some idiot tried to bully me. They may or may not of found themselves once or twice in a hospital bed when I got a bit too angry a few times. Since then everyone has avoided me. I just hope they don't try the same to my son. He isn't like me in the slightest." She explained with a careless expression that lead to a thoughtful one her face as she leaded back in her chair.

Stefan looked back at her. No this sort of reaction from these people meant more than she was letting on. What was she hiding? These people where actually kind of scared of her, but what had she done to warrant such fear?

"Anyway, hungry? My treat. You can explain more to me why I should avoid your brother." she offered deciding to at the very least hear him out.

"Alright," he agreed. He ordered some food for himself and the two began to talk.

"So why exactly should I avoid Damon?" She asked wanting clarification.

"Damon isn't the one girl kind of guy." Stefan said.

Her face was schooled as he said that and she was quiet for a long moment then she suddenly burst out laugh, "Oh man. Don't I know it."

He seem surprised by her reaction. "If you get involved with him you'll just get hurt."

Selena seemed amused by that, "Pain is a part of living as much as guilt, lust, love, greed, and hunger is." she informed him and he flinched as she said 'guilt'. "We bare scars that are not always visible. More over I'm a single mom looking for some fun and Damon is the kind of fun I think I'm looking for in more ways than one. Though now I'm curious about you. You didn't think I'd miss you flinching just now did you?"

He didn't answer as she leaned forward to look him dead in the eye with a serious stare. He cringed as he felt as if she was ripping away his outer shell to look upon his very soul. He never met anyone with such an intense soul piecing glare like hers. "You carry a lot of burdens with such a young face." she finally said after a long moment. "More than most do in a life time I'd wager. It's not somethings that just anyone can realize."

She leaned back and Stefan released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "I suppose, I do." he admitted.

Selena turned her eyes to the window and sighed, "So am I," she replied quietly and if he wasn't a vampire he wouldn't of heard it.

"What was that?" he asked pretending as if he didn't hear that.

"Hm?" she turned toward him and lifted a brow. "I didn't say anything. Though something tells me that there is quite a lot more to it than that. You're guilt, I mean. It's a burden no matter how far you run or how well you hide from it. It will find you." She poured herself another glass of bourbon and downed it quickly as if she was trying to drown something inside her body. "The memories of it will always haunt you, but sometimes you find certain people who make it a lot easier. Cherish that. It might not latest forever."

"Thanks for the advice. Will you listen to mine?" Stefan asked.

Her eyes turned on him and he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He had never felt anything like that before. She could crack all the jokes and smart off all she wanted to her own amusement, but he felt this was some sort of monster was staring back at him with a human's face. "There won't be a need to. I will be quiet fine, but to put your mind at ease I will keep my guard up. It hasn't been very safe in Mystic Falls these days," Her eyes narrowed, "with all the animal attacks lately."

Stefan was suspicious as his eyes landed on her hands to avoid the glare his eyes held. She had large silver rings on them, three in fact. All of them had moonstones and they had some sort of carvings in them that Stefan could only guess was Enochian. A language that was quite commonly used when preforming witch craft. He wondered why she would have rings like that and judging by the quality he'd say they where on high end and old, very old. One was on her left pink, another on the same hand on her middle, and the last was on her right hand's pointer finger. There was also silver cuffs around her wrists with the similar writing on it and it seem to hold something inside it and Stefan was sure it was vervain in one, but didn't know what was in the other.

Realizing that he knew she was hiding a lot more secrets than any other Gilbert he had yet to come across and when she noticed his eyes on her bracelet she smiled and she laughed. "These belonged to my great grandmother. They say they keep bad spirits away, but I just like the look of them." she informed him. "Plus if they work I wouldn't mind keep a few of those bad spirits away."

"Was your great grandmother a witch?" he asked. He had seen those symbols before, but never on a ring. Mostly in old musty tomes he couldn't read.

"No, more like she was possessed." Selena told him with a careless voice as if it was some boring subject she heard a thousand times over. "The Gilberts are after all rather known for going crazy or becoming alcoholics so it's not surprising if they said some of the females in my line get possessed by evil spooky spirits. It's likely to be just some superstitious nonsense because of a few mental breakdowns in the past."

"What kind of spirits?" Stefan asked.

"Demons, fallen angels, ghosts, witches, vampires, and even oni, take your pick," she told him shrugging her shoulders because she didn't even really know herself. "Story changed every time my senile grandmother started talking about it."

"Your grandmother?" he inquired.

"Yep, old lass was the only one besides my brother Grayson that actually gave a damn about me." She informed him freely. "Once she died... she left me everything, which only made my parents hate me even more. Not that I cared. She left me over a ten million dollars and the jewelry I wear was what she use to have. She said it was her mother's great grandmother and it had been in our family since before the time of the founding families."

"Then where is that from?" he asked.

"I asked her the same and she never really did give me a straight answer." She said and sighed. "Even her journal didn't have much. She loved me, but man was she crazy."

He had a thoughtful look on his face and she could tell he was deep in thought. He had never heard such a thing. _Maybe she doesn't know anything. Pity her advice would be of interest,_ he thought,

Selena snorted and shook her head, "Seems my niece and I have very similar tastes in men. I approve. After loosing her parents I know she needs you in her life. I've never seen her smile at someone like she does at you. Not even with that Matt boy."

"Why do you say that?" he asked even though he had been trying to keep his distance from Elena lately.

"Because something tells me you can protect her. Elena has always had an act of getting into trouble. She's the type of person that puts all the burdens in life on her own shoulders and a part of it... I think has to due to the fact she blames herself for what happened to her parents." Selena said her expression changed to a sad one. "Well, that and you make her happy. That fact alone is what is important. Her happiness is always very important to me." She told him. "Let me say this though; My duty in my family is that of a protector. I'm sure you can understand that much, but if things get to hard for you or if you need someone to talk to feel free to talk to me."

Stefan let a grateful smile spread across his face. "Thank you." he told her.

Selena giggled, "You're welcome and by the way welcome to the family. I'm sure you and Elena will be together for a long time and it would be nice to have another member. After all you are very much in love with her and don't try to deny it."

"I won't dream of it," Stefan said.

….

Stefan left some time after being a bit embarrassed on his part after she noticed he was in love with Elena and said it right to his face without much reservation. Selena was on her second bottle when Sheriff Liz Forbes took the same seat at her table. The blond woman was in her forties and went to school with Grayson. She had a look on her face that said 'Why are you even here?' as she look at Selena who was currently smirking at her and lifted her glass toward her, "Care for a drink?" Selena asked her smirk widen before she downed her drink though she knew the Sheriff was on duty.

"No, I'm on duty, but did you have to come back? We don't need you around here," she replied getting straight to the point. "Why did you come back?"

"Family, but I'm never called back unless there is trouble _you_ can't deal with." she said victorious at the surprised look on her face.

"The 'trouble' is being taken care of, Selena" she spat back.

"Oh, then why did Mayor Lockwood and his wife have to call me? Say a week ago? Hm, strange right? I wasn't planning on coming back for at least another month." She told her. "Oh I know! Maybe because I'm the only one around here with experience when it comes to killing the things that go bump in the night. There is a lot more to hunting than just reading about it in your precious little journals."

"But you don't slay all vampires," she argued.

"Because not all of them are evil little blighters that need to be wiped off the face of the Earth?" she offered as if it was obvious and as if Liz was stupid. "They have as much free will as most humans do if not more, but that just falls on your deaf ears doesn't it? That is what's wrong with you people. Everything is always black and white to you as if this is the middle ages of the ignorant and afraid. We'll news flash honey the world is one big gray area and if Grayson was around he would be on my side on that. Hell I bet some of the vampires our ancestors burned in that church were as innocent as your little daughter. How is she by the way?"

Forbes hand slammed on the table, "Don't you dare compare my daughter to those things!"

"Then don't bring my morality into this. Someone in this fucking town needs to have a little bit of sense and it's not 'things' it's 'people', but if you admit the truth to yourself and realize that it's real. I'd bet you'd loose your nerve and get killed if you faced one." she hissed.

She huffed knowing Selena was the most stubborn person she had ever met, "We don't need you anyway. We have someone who has already killed one." he told her.

Selena gave a shocked face as she mocked her, "Oh my untrained boy got lucky! I'm going to be out of my little side hobby in no time." Then she laughed before she took a drink of her bourbon while rolling her hazel eye that were currently amber in color. "Give me a break! If you ever met one at it's full strength you wouldn't stand a chance."

Forbes watched as the terrifying woman down the entire glass of bourbon in one go. There were so many rumors about her she couldn't figure out which was true or not, but she knew she had downed an entire bottle of bourbon by now and was half way done with this current one. Yet she didn't even look buzzed. In fact she had seen her drink a lot, but never once had she seen her drunk. It was crazy. Just what the hell was wrong with her?

"Why are you bugging me anyway? Pest should bugger elsewhere. I don't know, like doing your actual job... like signing a speeding tickets," she said annoyed. They never really got along and venom ran deep in both their words. She always believed John's sugar coated lies and slander more than she should of. That and they slept with the same guy once upon a time, which was a mistake, but one she didn't find out about until after the fact. The fall out was what a teen would see as Armageddon, but the guy was a leather wearing, motorcycle riding, and eighteen year old douche-bag that cheated on her with Selena when she came to visit back when she was nearly fifteen though she looked eighteen herself at the time after Forbes's divorce after finding out her ex-husband was gay. _Damn, wait come to think about it I met my ex just two weeks after that,_ she thought. Now that man. _He was the sort worth fighting for and he still is. God, I want him and I'm still in love with him too, but I might never see him again. At least... not alive._

"I want you to leave town within the week," she said glaring.

"Nope, not going to happen," she replied without even a second delay. "No matter what you say I'm not leaving Mystic Falls anytime soon."

"I can have you put in jail and I'm sure I won't have to falsify anything to get you there," She told her.

"And I can have you fired effective immediately if I wanted. How does Sheriff Selena Gilbert sound to you? Kind of catchy right?" she asked a spiteful smirk on her face. "The Lockwoods offered for me to replace you if you get in my way. Isn't that great that he doesn't trust you to do your job? Of course who could blame him when the bodies keep piling up. You've never even killed a vampire before. Who knows maybe you just don't have the stomach for it." Selena leaned back in her chair and made another glass of bourbon. "Now kindly piss off, Sheriff Forbes and the nineties called asked for there hair cut back. A pixie hair cut would suit you much better. "

….

That was one way to foul someone's good mood as she moved herself to the bar and she knew she was being a bit bitchy toward her, but honestly she was sorry for the Sheriff. Liz Forbes never really liked her and let rumors and the only ways of the ignorant ruled how she thought of the world, but her ex-husband was worse. She never seen someone so cruel or ruthless as that man and they dared to call _her_ a monster. Ha!

"Matt!" she called as he was cleaning the table bear her own.

"Miss Selena," He said walking over mildly curious as to why she called him over. He didn't believe even for a minute that the rumors about her where true. If any he figured it was because she was an outsides and kind of a loner. He heard the whispers too that her parents were far from mother and father of the year. Hell he had seen the bruises a few times himself. It was just a matter of time before she started fighting back. "Is there something you need?"

"Not yet," she replied. "Actually I want to offer to help you out."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You're still a kid Matt you shouldn't have too deal with all this adult crap yet here you are manning up. I know it's hard. I know I have to grow up and learn to take care of myself pretty fast or well I'd probably would have been dead in a ditch a long time ago." she informed him. "If things get to are or if you need help just ask me, okay? I know times are tough for you and I want you to go to school and live a normal life. I have an apartment I'm moving out of in a few weeks. I'll keep if you help you with bills or you can come live with me if you want."

He blinked at her as if she had suddenly grown an extra head, "I... uh... I don't know what to say." he told her.

"You don't need to say anything right now. Just think about it. It would make life a lot easier for you and before you say you don't want to be a burden just don't. Your a good kid and it wouldn't be any trouble helping you out." She said touching his arm gentle in a supportive manner. "I promise."

"Thanks," he said a bit uncomfortable, "I'll... I'll think about it, but you're right it's been hard and I'm trying so hard right now. I just don't know what else to do."

"That's what I'm here for." She told him gently. "When your ready come to me and here it's my number and address to my apartment and my that's not finished yet. Just drive over anytime and if I'm not there call me."

He smiled softly at her, "I will." he replied. "Again thanks, but I really need to get back to work."

"It's no problem at all," She said with a gentle smile on her face before he left to continue to do his work and she was pretty sure she just blew his mind in the amusing fashion not the gory one.

_I'm getting both mushy and sentimental again. I really must need to get laid, _she thought to herself as she finished off the bottle and the song she was working on as she closed her work laptop after powered it off. There was one thing about Liz that she was good for and that was to give her an excuse to drink more. _I'll review the lyrics and notes later, but for now it's done._

She motioned over a waiter and asked for another bottle. A bottle that she didn't get to her dismay. They thought two bottles of bourbon was enough for her and she groaned as she rubbed her temples in frustration. _Idiots_. "Fine then bring me the desert menu. If I can't drink I want something sweet, cold, and that's chocolate!"

"Yes ma'am," he said and rushing off as if the devil was after him and that was when Damon showed his gorgeous face.

"Cut you off, did they?" he asked smirking taking a seat next to her with a stride of a man who knew what he wanted and just how to get it.

"Yep and I need to drink after the sunny filled conversation I had with Sheriff Liz Forbes. She hates my guts literally and I can thank my brother John and my parents for that too. That and I slept with her boyfriend when I was visiting my brother about eight years ago. Didn't know that until after the fact." Selena told him before she looked up at him. "Though you are quite the cure for sore eyes. Maybe even for sore ears too with that voice of yours." She smirked as she flattered him with complements. That he seemed to enjoy, which was alright by her and in flattering him she just might get want she wanted tonight.

Damon laughed, "Honey, I'm a cure for a lot of things. Even hangovers." he told her.

"I wish I could drink to that," she said laughing letting her finger brush her hair behind her ear in one of those flirtatious movements she knew men loved.

"Think I can make that happen. What are having?" Damon asked.

"Bourbon, lots of bourbon." She replied.

"A woman after my own heart." He called over the bartender and stared him in the eyes. Instantly he was compelled as Damon's pupils enlarged slightly which she would of missed if she hadn't been observing him closely, "Get use two bottles of bourbon on me."

The bartender nodded densely as if he were robotic instead of human and brought them the bourbon. Selena smirked than asked with a tone that suggested she was impressed, but she already knew the answer the moment he did it. "Now, how did you do that?"

Damon was very obviously a vampire to her at least. A sexy hot vampire that could make any hot blooded woman weak in the knees. No wonder he had so much experience, but she did too. To everyone else this fact wasn't obvious... the vampire part, not the hot, steamy, and weak in the knees part. The reason it was obvious to her was because she knew compulsion when she saw it. She had been compelled herself once too, but she had another vampire give her those memories back and she never took off her vervain wrist cuff again.

"I'm very persuasive, people love me for that." he told her.

"Well then the force must be strong with this one," She gave a curt chuckle, "and well at least one of us is loved in this town." she told him pouring them both a glass and handed him one.

"Oh well then we are just going to have to work on that." he informed her.

"No need the only people I don't need hating me is my family. Oh I met your little brother by the way. He's quite serious for someone of his age and he told me a few things about you." she told him.

"Oh and all good things I'd imagine." he said sarcastically.

"Enough to peak my interest and my concern. Said you where dangerous and that if I got myself involved with you I would be the one that gets hurt." she informed him. She deliberately placed her hand on his bare arm. "However, I've never been the type to be so easily persuaded. I know what I want and I don't let others dictate that."

Damon smirked he liked a woman with a strong backbone. "Are you saying you want to get involve with me?" he asked.

"Depend if you can out drink me." She said with a competitive smirk. The two spent the next two hours drinking, laughing, dancing, and finally drinking again until Selena finally surrendered to him, "Alright, alright I give up you win. Anymore and I'm under the table or maybe dancing naked on one."

Damon was laughing, "Then it seems that I win," He was leaned over her, "and dancing on a table is something I'd love to see."

"It'd have to a sturdy table and I'd have to finish another bottle of bourbon. Though I think you want to see me naked more." she replied her hand brushing his as his other was on her thigh. It felt as if she had been electrocuted in a good way. His hands brushing over hers made goosebumps rise along her skin. She was sure she was getting laid tonight.

"I would and more than that," he said winking at her and she leaned in closer. There lips only inches apart.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?" she demanded as she grinned at him knowingly.

That was it. He's lips where on hers and good lord did he know what he was doing with those full lips and tongue of his as she found herself in his lap as she saddled him. It took a lot to get Selena's heart pumping, but here was this man and her heart was sent a flutter. He took over her mouth with a wildness she had never known even from other vampires she had dated in the past. The intensity of his lips on her own sent her entire body on fire. Then it was his tongue. Hot, wet, and brushing against hers playfully and by the time he pulled away her eyes where fully green and dark with lust. She was also panting as she wanted more.

She pulled him closer and kissed him this time around. He let her take over his lips and mouth with her wild lustful and unapologetic kiss that didn't care what the other patrons thought of it. This woman was different, bold, strong, independent, and fun. She wasn't the submissive type by a long shot. She was the kind of woman that payed half or the full bill herself and the type that could adjust to any partner if need be, but she preferred to do what she wanted when she wanted. She moaned against his mouth as his fingers brushed against bare skin just under her shirt.

"My place?" he offered his hand on the small of her back keeping her secure on his lap.

She smiled and nodded as she bit her lip, "Lead the way."

….

They where barely through the front door of the boarding house before she put down her bag and pounced on him. Her legs where wrapped firmly around his waist. He smirked against her lips pleased by her eagerness. One of his hands was on her ass giving it a good squeeze and the other was in her hair and pressing her mouth closer to his own. She had no idea what came over her when this man was around, but she didn't give a damn. Selena needed this, wanted this, and he seemed to need of it as well. So why the hell not?

He slammed her on the wall and she gasped. Both of her hand where in his hair, "Hmm, more..." she breathed out between kisses and she bit his bottom lip playfully causing him to groan with need.

He smirked again and then without much effort the two where in some bedroom in no time at all. "You're beautiful woman, Selena Gilbert," He whispered against her throat. The next thing she knew his fangs where in the crook of her neck. She cried out and to his surprise it wasn't a cry of just pain, but also pleasure. She held his head closer to her encouraging him to continue. "You've done this before." he looking up at her his eyes narrowed a bit suspicious and yet he didn't seem to care right now as he too really wanted her as much as she wanted him. Her teasing, biting, and eagerness made him wild with want and a bit of hunger.

"Duh," she laughed pulling him up and smashed her lips on his tasting her own blood on his lips while his face was still in it's vampire form, but she didn't seem to mind it as she licked the left over blood on her own lips with her tongue making him groan again and she could feel that he was painfully hard in those jeans of his. "Now get these clothes off before I rip them off. Pillow talk can come later."

He lifted a brow, but complied and off came his shirt and so did her own. He growled at seeing her bare skin pleased. Then he was on her and soon both where completely undressed as their hands roamed over the other in a wild need and they felt as if their skin was set aflame. Damon bit her again, but this time it was her thigh and again she cried out in both pleasure and pain as her blunt nail dung into his shoulders causing him to release a steamy moan of his mouth. "You're delicious," he told her his eyes on hers as he drank from her.

She bit her lip at the sight. It was so hot watching the gorgeous man between her bare legs as he fed and there eyes never left the others. It was a feeling she had never experienced before. This intense exchange was on a whole other level and she loved every second of it. Then his tongue that talent little thing played across her skin and her more sensitive areas causing her back to arch and for her to throw her head back. She called out his name as the first orgasm rolled over her and he moaned hers. He slowly made his way back up to her lips as he licked and nibbled his way up and the two shared a passionate kiss as his throbbing and large member invaded her and her mind went blank with pleasure as she gasped.

Selena smirked rolling him over so she was on top. She placed one of his hands on her hip and the other on her breast as she rocked her hips and her back arched for a better angle while her own hands where on his thighs. It didn't take long for him to flip them back over and for him to take over with his lustful stride as he picked up the pace in a seamless manner. She didn't know how long the two where at this as they switch back and forth nor did she know how many times she climaxed, but eventually she passed out from shear exhaustion completely satisfied and very much pleased as she slept with a smile on her face.

Damon was smiling himself as he laid next to herself panting from exhaustion. It had been a while since a girl had drained him like this or satisfied him to this level generally he had to hold back. Most women couldn't take it, but she did and more. He was tired himself he never hand anyone tired him out like this and this woman had done just that. Damon pulled her close and buried his nose in her hair and fell asleep fully stated and satisfied.


	3. Chapter 3: An Understanding

Chapter 3: An Understanding

Stefan came home late that night. He was watching over Elena, but it was much like stalking. Not that she knew about it, but when he entered the hallway heading toward his room he could hear a heart beat and the sound of more than just one person breathing. He sighed his older brother, the loose cannon armed to fire any moment, had brought someone home again. At least this girl was alive whoever she was and that thought suddenly gave him a bad feeling. He quickly rushed into his brother's room and that's when he spotted them. Selena and Damon. Naked, but covered with a comforter which he was thankful for. He didn't want to know anything that was happening underneath it.

Apparently Selena had ignored his warnings and she had herself involved with Damon anyway. They both smelled like a heavy dose of bourbon and bad choices, really bad choices in his opinion. However that was when he smelled the blood. His eyes widen in shock and also for a moment his face changed as he fought back his hunger. His eyes looked over Selena and saw the bit mark on the crook of her neck, but luckily for her it wasn't bleeding anymore.

However it was enough to piss him off, "What did you do, Damon?! First Lexi now this! Do you have any self control?!" Stefan demanded. "That is Elena's Aunt and she just got into town!"

Damon groaned annoyed as he turned toward his little brother and he glared as his eyes moved form his little brother to land on the alarm clock. "It's four in the fucking morning, can you're bitchiness wait until later? Why where you out so late anyway don't you have class in a few hours, school boy?" There was a smirk on his face when he asked the last question. He knew damn well where his brother had been.

"That's not important right now. What is important is that you fed on Elena's aunt!" Stefan repeated pissed.

"And we enjoyed it," Damon added not caring about it one bit before turning back and to snuggle into her hair again. Stefan was about to protest, but a pillow was thrown in his face surprisingly hard as he was knocked off his feet, but he wasn't expecting it so he had no time to regain his balance as he land on his bottom with a thud.

This time it was Selena that was glaring and tired. "He said later," she said and by her tone it was final and if he didn't leave he would have a grumpy and angry Selena Gilbert on his hands.

Stefan sighed, glared at his brother a final time as Damon was smirking, and then left the room. Fine he would wait and he knew instantly she wasn't compelled to do anything though they both smelled like liquor so maybe that had something to do with it because who in there right mind would hop in bed with Damon Salvatore knowing what he was or maybe she just didn't care. Just who the hell was Selena Gilbert anyway?

….

In the morning Selena hopped out of Damon's shower and stretched her sore limps that she was glad to have after a year of celibacy, that and now she smelled like his body-wash. She felt great and really didn't mind the bite marks on her skin frankly she liked the biting as she dressed in Damon's boxers and shirt while her clothes were in the dryer then headed down stairs to find the kitchen. She found it and dug through the fridge and found a few things she could use to make breakfast. Damon was still asleep or she just assumed that before she started cooking. Once it was done she took a tray she found and made two plates for them. It was your standard every morning breakfast with eggs, pancakes, and bacon.

Then she took it up stairs with two glasses of orange juice and when she entered the room Damon was just sitting up. "Morning," she smiled as she sat on the bed. "Hungry? I know I am after last night."

"Breakfast in bed? You are spoiling me." he told her with a grin a bit relieved she wasn't freaking out about the fang marks along her skin. The scream could sometimes get old when he was trying to enjoy himself.

"Consider it a thank you for last night. That was crazy and I happen to have liked it a lot." she told him handing him his plate and the two ate together.

Damon 's eyes narrowed. "Just 'liked it a lot', huh?" he questioned.

"Okay I love it and it was so absolutely mind blowing! Happy now?" she asked and rolled her eyes when he smirked. _Bastard, _she thought.

"Very." he replied causing her to giggle and to shake her head at him. "So about last night..."

"I take it you have questions and wondering why I'm not freaking out that you're a vampire." she replied and she sighed sensing something. Selena turned her head toward the door. "I know you're there too Stefan. Might as well join in the conversation your straining you ears to hear or grab a bit to eat from the kitchen first and join us." she said eyeing the door as he appeared. Surprised and suspicious of Elena's aunt.

"What are you?" Stefan asked. No normal person wouldn't feel that he was down the hall listening to every word.

"Human?" she replied shrugging her shoulders as if it was a stupid question. "Now how to explain how I know about vampires. Johnathan Gilbert's journals was a good start, then my grandmother's fairy tells, and then running away from home at thirteen dating a vampire back in Florida and being compelled by him. Found out the hard way that he was one, when he tried to eat me and a group of surfers saved my pretty little ass. Need I go on?"

"So you willingly jumped in bed with another vampire?" Stefan demanded.

"Yes, with no regrets I might add even if it isn't really your business. Not all vampires are looking to kill. Most I've met are just looking to have a good time and that happens to be a common interest to me." She explained. "Hell I dated a vampire for over four years, but broke up so Henrik would have a normal childhood and life of his own as much as possible. He also is the one who trained me. He's the most knowledgeable vampires I have ever met."

"Trained you?" Stefan asked lifting a brow.

"He was very protective and taught me to kill vampires and whatever else jumps out in the dark at me. Before you ask any stupid questions I'm not going to try and kill you. Self defenses only or if the son of a bitch really deserves it, but usually that's what my fists are for." She said with a smile and then she looked down a bit sad, "It was mostly for me. I had a lot of trouble controlling myself. Anger issues. Not surprising considering what happened to me as a child and so the discipline helped."

"Are you a part of the counsel?" Damon asked lifting a brow.

"You mean the secret counsel? The one full of ignorant jackasses that practically worship their family journals as if it's a freaking religion?" she asked with a lifted brow herself after a moment of silence to add effect. "Not really. Frankly their kind of scared of me. Something about putting several people in the hospital on life support when I was only twelve. Sheriff Forbes threaten to throw me in jail if I didn't leave town in a week. Basically I told her to go screw herself. At the moment I have Mayor Lockwood's support to back me, but even if I didn't I'd like to see her try."

"Why do you have his backing?" Stefan asked.

"He called me some time ago," She told them. "Told me about some vampire problems. So I rushed our moving time frame and arrived here before my house was ready. If their vampires proved to be a danger to my family or if they where annoying in a way I disliked. The stake it is. Oh and watch out for the Mayor. He's an asshole and I wish he was a vampire so I could stake his ass and it wouldn't be murder. He's a horrible father and deserves a Earth shattering kick in the groin. Any other questions?"

"Why did you hook up with Damon knowing he was a vampire?" Stefan asked.

_Great he still doesn't get it and even repeated himself,_ she thought to herself. "Because he's fun, sexy, and really good in bed. I had a _really_ good time too," she said. "Need there be another reason? Or should I give you very detailed account about what happened on his surprisingly sturdy bed."

"I have the same reasons... and she was delicious," Damon piped up smirking at his annoyed little brother causing Selena to laugh. "Kids just don't get the idea of friends with benefits. Do they?"

"Apparently," Selena nodded and at this Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Do you two take anything seriously?" he asked.

"Not really. Life is more interesting that way." she replied causing Damon to chuckle and then she asked. "Does Elena know you're a vampire?"

"Yes," he said, "that's the reason I'm keeping my distance."

"Didn't look that way earlier. What's the problem there?" She asked curious.

"There's been another vampire attack." Damon said. "Wasn't me I swear."

"And who was the one who staked the last one? Their probably going to have me work with him or her." she told them.

Damon raised a hand, "That would be," he replied.

"Oh no need for the dread I've been feeling then. Awesome." she smirked.

"Yes, I'm all fun and games too. A real team player. You're going to have a great time." he told her sarcastically.

She laughed flirtatiously, "So are you if I can help it."

"Well then I'm so glad I get to play with the fun Gilbert." He said smugly.

"And I get the fun Salvatore brother," she replied finishing her breakfast and Stephen just rolled his eyes again as Selena stuck her tongue at him.

….

Selena left the house only an hour later. Damon and herself had an understanding. They were just a release for one another and maybe friends in the future. Well she was hoping for friends at least. He was a fun guy and could be a dick too, but he a flirting one. She wanted to have fun while she was around here. Selena wasn't planing on leaving any time soon. They needed her. She had a bad feeling about all this. Stefan dropped her off at her car and she headed back to her family's house.

She eyed her rings and sighed. Selena was surprised Stefan hadn't asked about more them. "Funny how the most important things get skipped over." she said to herself amused. Those boys had no idea what she possessed. She pulled off the ring off her pink finger and the bite marks disappeared. Once it was healed she placed it back on and she smirked as she turned up her sound system to let Ashes by Five Finger Death Punch play loudly and she banged her head to the music enjoying herself. Today might be a good day.

She arrived not to long after the song ended. The kids where at school for some convention thing and Henrik was waiting for her. She picked him up and drove him to the hospital for his weekly blood transfusion. "How was your stay?" She asked.

"It was good," he said buckling his seat pelt. "Jeremy is a pretty talented artist. Kind of like your paintings though his is in a more comic style. He's doing that history paper about Mystic Falls. It's good."

"Okay you like Jeremy. Noted." she nodded happy to hear that. "What about Jenna and Elena? You know Elena was named after me right? My brother just removed the 'S' from my name. Not that he ever admitted that to anyone, but me of course. Now I'm telling you."

"I like them. Jenna's really nice and Elena was welcoming. Though I didn't talk much to Elena she seemed busy. I think it's the career fair or something." he told her.

"Oh right, Jenna said she was going there today. What to go after the hospital? Sounds like fun." Selena suggested.

"Yeah, I want to check out what they got." he told her. "Though I still want to just paint like you do, but is it just me or does this town have a lot of events?"

Selena chuckled, "I know, Mystic Falls sure does love to party. Better than being a boring normal little town, though."

….

After the hospital they went to the career fair. It was an event to help young minds choose a career for themselves. The two of them walked around and were having a good time when she spotted Jeremy and Tyler fighting, but before she could do anything Tyler's father stepped in.

"Henrik go to Jenna. Tell her I'm helping Jeremy with something." she said suddenly.

He was eyeing the confrontation as well and knew what she meant, "Okay, no problem mom," he told her and he ran off to find her.

Selena pushed passed the crowd and she wasn't the only one following them. A man with sandy blond hair was also on the trail. He looked a little to old to be a student so she guessed he was a teacher or a member of the faculty. A pretty hot one with that tortured look of his, those blues eyes, a five o'clock shadow, and a little rough around the edges. She smirked. This was the kind of man Jenna, her sister-in-law, was into and if she remembered correctly this was the same man she was checking out earlier. They even flirted a little bit, but something in the pit of her stomach told her this guy was hiding something and she was determined to find out what.

Selena slipped past them unnoticed and watched from a distance in the shadows as they all left out the back door of the school into a parking lot and she shook her head as Mayor Lockwood was trying to make his son and Jeremy fight each other as if they where rabbet dogs, but they refused. Selena was about to step in herself before Lockwood did something really stupid as he pushed his son back who was trying to leave, but she stopped when the mysterious guy with secrets piped up. "Whoa! What's going on out here?" he demanded a bit appalled.

Mayor Lockwood took a breath before turning to the man with an arrogant look about him, "I'm just letting these two work it out. We're good here. Go back inside." he told him.

"I don't wanna go back inside." the man answered. "What I want is an answer to my question. What's going on out here?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Lockwood said a bit threateningly.

_An ass-hat, who needs an ass whipping,_ Selena thought annoyed already.

"Do I look like a student?" he continued.

"No," the man replied and that was when she recalled his name. He had said it earlier to Jenna. His name was Alaric Saltzman the new history teacher that was help Jeremy with his grades. "You look like a full grown alpha male douche-bag."

Selena chuckled silently, _I like this guy! He has some brass balls!_

Jeremy and even Tyler struggled not to laugh themselves and Tyler's father stepped up to Alaric, "You don't talk to me like that. I could have your job like this." he snapped his fingers.

_That guy is still the same entitled ass he was all those years ago,_ Selena thought rolling her eyes.

Alaric gave a curt chuckle, "You do that. Then it'll be you and me in this parking lot, working things out." He took a step forward himself, "You cool with that?"

"You just marked yourself." he said.

Alaric was about to say 'okay' when Selena decided to step in herself. "So did you or did you forget that Jeremy is _my_ nephew?" she demanded with a cold icy stare.

Mayor Lockwood physically took a step back and of course she just scared the crap out of everyone present with how she suddenly just appeared there even if she had been close by the entire time. He quickly gained back his composer and turned to his son giving him a look. The two left in a hurry, but Selena could tell that the Mayor was attempting to make his retreat look settle and not a rush to run away from her like a scared pup.

"You all right?" Alaric said after a moment.

"Yeah, thanks." Jeremy said.

Selena gave Alaric bump with her fist to his shoulder, "I owe you a drink later." she told him with a smirk. "Never seen anyone, but me have the balls to talk to jackass like that."

"It was cool and did you see how he got all scared when he saw you?" Jeremy asked his aunt.

"Of course I did," she replied. "I kicked his ass when I was twelve."

"Kind of hard not to notice," Alaric said as he extended his hand toward her. "Alaric Saltzman."

"Selena Gilbert, Jeremy's other aunt." she replied shaking his hand with a firm handshake. She pulled away and turned to Jeremy, "Come on, Jer. We should get back inside before we are missed."

The three of them went back inside when she received a text from Stefan. She looked down and read. _'Logan Fells is a vampire and he just kidnapped Caroline Forbes.'_

"Shit," she said under her breath and then texted back, _'Give me an address and I'll meet you there.'_

He shoot her his location and she quickly found Jenna. "Hey can you take Henrik back home with you? Work just called and I need to take care of it." she said.

"Oh yeah, sure. He's a good kid. It's no problem." she told her.

Selena smiled grateful and patted her son's head, "I'll come pick you us as soon as I'm done. If I can't make it I'll text you."

"No problem, go do your thing mom," he told her with a smile. He was a very understanding boy and she loved him to bits, but he didn't know her secrets even though a part of her wanted to tell him everything. However she knew that it was best to find out for himself. The same went for Jeremy, but it was tradition to inform them when they turned eighteen or were old enough to join the counsel. Secretive or not. She sighed giving her son one last look and thinking she wish she didn't have to keep these secrets before she left.

….

Logan had been pulled out of his car by Damon with Stefan having his back. Neither knew that Selena was watching about to step in and do her job, but she was more curious as to what they would do. Plus Logan Fells was always an ass. He cheated on Jenna and he also gave her hell too because she was one of few people that knew where Jenna was, but even if he didn't she still wouldn't of liked him. Logan was always so full of himself.

Damon had Stefan get Caroline out of there and that was when she stepped in. "Looks like you could use a second pair of hands." she told him.

"No need really," he said, "but you're welcomed to watch."

Selena shrugged, "Alright."

"Selena Gilbert? Look, hey, you have to help me," Logan said. "This guy is crazy! He and his crazy brother just pulled me out of my car!"

"You really where always such an incompetent ass. You know that right?" Selena stated looking bored of this conversation. "Did you forget my little hobby already? I know vampires and you are one of them."

"Then you know he's one too." he said.

"Maybe, maybe not." she said coyly and smirked at him a little smugly.

"Not to interrupt, but..." Damon began he shot Logan with wooden bullets again for ignoring him before he picked up a tire iron. "I'm gonna try this one more time." She watched as he swung it as if it were a bat but stopped half way as he approached. "Who turned you?"

"I told you. I don't know." Logan replied.

"This tire iron here could take your head clean off." He said as he ready to swing. "Is that your final answer?"

Logan's eyes landed on Selena who what a schooled expression as she leaned against the car, "How can you side with them?" he asked them.

"I don't side with anyone. You pissed me off. I want you dead." Damon replied.

"And I'm not with 'them'." Selena said under her breath as she rolled her eyes.

"Who turned you?" Damon demanded again.

"I don't know!" Logan repeated.

"Oh, well, then you're screwed." Damon said going to swing.

"Wait!" Logan yelled put. "I do know!"

"You're lying," Damon said.

"You think you're the only one who who wants in that tomb... underneath the old church" Logan said and Selena physically stiffened at the mention of it.

_The tomb? The one that was under the church? Why would Damon want in there? Unless... he knows the twenty-seven vampires are still alive._ Selena thought to herself as she glared back at Logan wanting an explanation. _What is Damon planning?_

"If you are lying to me, I will end you," Damon said.

"I am not lying. There's another way to break the spell. We can help you." Logan told him. "Meet me at the old church."

The sound of sirens come and Selena quickly decided to go along with this because she wanted to find out what was really going on. "Take me down. Make it look real. Make it look real," Damon said.

Selena took a stake out of her boot, "Same here, but I want an explanation later from you." She told Damon. The Selena pounced on him and she was thrown into the car and Damon soon followed leaving Logan to escape for now.

Selena nursed her likely to bruise shoulder as Sheriff Forbes approached them. "Where is she?"

"She's okay." Damon said as Selena met his eyes. "You alright?"

"Yeah, nothing bourbon won't fix." she nodded before turning to the sheriff. "Stefan got her out of here. She'll be fine."

Damon was panting to seem out of breath, "My brother is taking her home. I'm sorry, sheriff." he said standing up holding his arm, "I just wasn't strong enough."

Selena slowly stood up herself and braced herself against the car, "We'll get him next time. He must have been drinking a lot of human blood to take us down like this. We're dealing with a ripper."

"It's fine for now. We'll find him and stop him, but what is a ripper?" She asked her.

"A vampire obsessed with killing and devouring blood more than what is necessary for them to survive. They are extremely dangerous and care nothing about others pain nor lives." Selena informed her. "If you see him. Just focus on surviving it'll be your only chance. Even experienced hunters have problems hunting them. You should inform the counsel about him at once."

"I will," Liz said, " and thank you. Both of you. You saved my daughter."

….

The two separated from the sheriff soon after. "Alright spill," she told him as she followed after him. "Why do you want in the tomb?"

"Katherine," He replied simply

"Is she the one who turned you a hundred and forty-five years ago?" Selena asked. Selena was yet to be informed of such things, but only being in town for a few days such a thing was to be expected.

"Yes, she turned both of us," he told her and she noticed a change in his eyes they where softer and yet distant. She recognized that look and knew it well. It was the same look she had on her face with one lover she once knew.

"You love her," She stated.

"I do, I've waited a long time to have her released. I was going to during the comet, but there was an necklace to release it and it was destroyed by the witch that was suppose to help me free her." Damon told her. "She betrayed me and went back on our deal."

"That is something witches tend to do. So now you need another way," she replied. "That's why you let Logan live, but after we get what we need from him. He hurt Jenna pissing me off so I want him dead."

"We?" he replied.

"Yes, we. I'm going to help you, but for others vampires in there I don't think most of them should live. Many would want revenge on the founding families. My family is included in that." She told him.

Damon gave a nod, "I'm fine with that and I was already planning on killing Logan myself." he told her.

Selena extended her hand toward him, "Then we have a deal."

He shook her hand. "Good, but why would you help me?"

"Because there was someone in there I want to meet," she told him honestly, "but now there is two."

Damon smirked, "Alright, then lets get to that church." Suddenly he picked her up and rushed into the woods toward the old church as she laugh enjoying going so fast.

He put her down a few yards way from the church when he put her down and the two waited for Logan to arrive for two hours. Then his phone rang, "Hello?"

_"Is Selena with you?"_ She asked.

"Yes, I'll put it on speaking phone," he told her and did so.

Selena heard her give a sigh of relief, _"I just wanted to say thank you to both of you,"_ Forbes voice come over the line. _"I don't know how you two did it."_

"Uh, I'm not following." Damon said as the two exchanged a confused look.

_"We found Logan's body by the old Fell warehouse. It's been disposed of." _She told them. _"He was hoarding victims. Innocent victims. You were right Selena. He's been feeding on a lot of blood." _

"What?" Damon said surprised.

"Dammit," Selena cursed under her breath. _So much for the information we could of got off him!_

_"This town owes you both so much."_ she continued. _"So do I and Selena I'm sorry. I should of never said those things to you."_

"Buy me a beer at the grill and we'll call it even." Selena replied not really caring at this point, but she was surprised that she apologized maybe having her daughter rescued from a vampire had a way of changing one's perspective. She never expected an apology from that woman and she had always thought Liz was a little to easily persuaded by her brother's lies. _Where is John anyway? I figured he want to be here to ruin my life some more, _she thought to herself.

_"Deal,"_ she said before Damon hanging up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4: Road Trip

Chapter 4: Road Trip

Selena was pacing back and forth frustrated. "What do we do now? Logan was our only lead. Even to make matters worse we either have another vampire hunter somewhere in town or the one who turned him killed him because of the information he shared." Selena said annoyed. _Just when things where getting good too and my family was finally going to make amends for my ancestor's past mistakes,_ she added in her head.

Damon thought of that for a moment and then he smirked, "I have an idea. We're going to Georgia."

"Alright let me call Jenna and get Henrik taken care of. I have a few things to pick up there anyway." She said making a call. Jenna agreed mostly because he kept Jeremy out of trouble and busy. Plus she was sure Jeremy didn't have many guy friends and Henrik was a great kid. So why not?

The two headed back to the road to get Damon's car when they heard a crash and then a scream. "That was Elena's voice!"

They rushed forward as if the devil was on their heels. There was a vampire there approaching her, but when he spotted them he ran off. They would of chased after him if they were not about Elena. "Elena?" Selena called.

Damon was already looking inside and in her surprise Elena screamed which he ignored so he could ask, "How are you doing in there?"

"Damon, Selena..." she whimpered in relief.

"You look stuck," Damon commented.

"It's my seat belt. I can't get it off." Elena said.

"Don't worry Elena we'll get you out of there." Selena said on her knees looking at her niece while Damon checked for a gas leak. It would be bad if they where trying to get her out and the car exploded or worse that vampire were to jump him while he was saving Elena. He didn't find anything and was quick back next to them.

"Let me get you out of here. I want you to put your hands on the roof." Damon instructed and Elena followed his instruction. "Just like that. You ready?"

Elena nodded trying not to hyperventilate and Selena held her breath. She was concern for her niece and a bit pissed at the vampire that caused her to total her car. _That guy is so dead when I find him!_ Selena thought her hands shaking slightly in anger.

"One, two, three!" Damon ripped off the seat belt in one move. He gently grabbed Elena to help her out of the car, "Gotcha."

Selena was off her knees and helped Damon stand her up into his arms. She remained silent trying her best to subdue her anger as her left eye twitched. _Who would dare put their hands on my niece! I'm going to rip his limbs off one by one when he's in my grasp! He will suffer. I'll make sure of it!_

"You okay? Can you stand?" Damon asked knocking Selena out of her thoughts. "Is anything broken?"

Elena shook her head and Damon put her feet down, but kept an arm around her to insure she wouldn't fall. Elena lost her footing the moment her feet hit the ground, "Whoa, you're fading fast, Elena." he told her. He set her back up right and ran his hand through her hair in concern, "Elena, look at me. Focus. Look at me." he took her chin and tried to get her to look up at him which she did and there Selena noticed that Elena had been crying. "Okay." Damon whispered.

"I look like her," Elena said.

"What?" Damon said not sure why she'd say that and that was when Elena fainted in Damon's arms. He held her gently almost lovingly as his hand ran through her hair again as he was looking at Selena.

"She looks like who, Damon?" Selena asked there was a sudden unreadable expression on her face as she was staring at her niece than at him.

"Katherine, she found out what Katherine looks like," he replied and looked around for any passers by. "Upsy-daisy," he muttered as her lift Elena bridal style.

_So that's why he's so gentle with her,_ Selena thought a bit of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. _Elena is a look-a-like? A Doppelganger of all things? Great, just fucking great and let me guess I'm the only one her that knows what the hell that means!_ She shook her head as a feeling of dread washed through her. She knew that was bad thing and it likely involve magic, old magic at that, but Selena decided to keep her mouth shut about this. They didn't need to know this troubling news of such things. "What's the plan?" she asked.

"Let's take her with us," Damon said. "Stefan isn't strong enough to protect her on his own when he's only on furry friends not so friendly diet."

Selena was about to protest, but then she recalled the vampire that was about to rip Elena apart earlier. It was best Elena stayed as close to her as possible and Stefan not drinking human blood would weaken him a great deal, "Alright, let's go."

"It's as easy as that?" he asked smirking at her.

"She will be safer with us so your logic is sound. I need not argue about that. That vampire could killed her tonight if we were not around." Selena said glaring at the direction the vampire had used to flee. "When we're back let's go hunting and rip his limps off."

Damon's smirk widen at that. He always loved a woman that was a little blood thirsty. He nodded, "Sound like fun," he added before they headed for Damon's car.

….

Elena was sleeping in the back seat and while Damon was driving with Selena sitting next to him. Damon gave her a little bit of his blood to be sure there wasn't any internal injuries, but Selena was sure it was the shock from the crash more than anything that cause Elena to pass out.

Her eyes opened in the morning. She looked around finding her aunt and Damon there driving past farms. She was confused. Damon smiled at her confused face and said "Morning."

Selena looked at her from her seat and her head tilted slightly in her direction. "Feeling alright?"

"Mostly, where are we?" Elena asked.

"In Georgia," Damon answered.

"Georgia?" Elena said. "No, no, no. we're not. Seriously, Damon where are we?"

"Seriously, we're in Georgia." Damon replied.

"He's not lying." Selena commented.

"Ugh," Elena grunted.

"How are you feeling?" Damon asked repeating Selena's question from earlier.

She stammers as she answers a bit freaked out. "I..."

"There's no broken bones. I checked." Damon told her.

"My car. There was a man..." Elena said recalling what happened. "I hit a man. But then he got up and... who was that?"

"You ran over a vampire, but as for who he was..." Selena said causally.

"That's what we would like to know." Damon said finishing Selena's sentence.

"It's why you're with us rather than back at Mystic Falls." Selena told her niece with a concerned look. "Mystic Falls would not be safe without us around while we are on this little field trip."

"But Stefan is back there," Elena argued.

"Yes, but... he's on an animal only diet. Which is not a health diet for a vampire and it makes him weak compared to other vampire his age like Damon who can easily kick his ass if he wanted." Selena explained. "If that vampire that attacked you is old enough the vampire could kill Stefan while he's trying to protect you."

"Why are you with Damon? How do you know about vampires?" Elena demanded.

"Oh Stefan didn't tell you?" Selena asked smirking. "I've known about vampires since I was thirteen Elena. As for why I'm with Damon... guess you can say I'm his partner in crime. Ah and I slept with him."

Her eyes widen in shock hearing that, "Where's my phone?" Elena asked ignoring what her aunt just informed her of. The mental image alone was not good for her health, but telling her that make Elena change the subject just like Selena planned it too and it made Damon smirk as well. "Okay, we really need to go back. Nobody knows where I am. Pull over. I mean it, Damon. Pull over. Stop the car."

"Oh, you were so much more fun when you were asleep." Damon commented he pulled over the car and Selena stepped out so Elena could follow.

Elena groaned as she stepped out the car and leaned forward bracing herself on the car as if she was going to be sick. Damon was by her side in less than a second. "Hey," he said with eyes that asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine," Elena replied and she stepped away from him. "We have to go back."

"Oh, come on. Look, we've already come this far." Damon told her.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked. "I can't be in Georgia. I wrecked my car. I have to go home. This is kidnapping."

"No, this is protecting you, Elena." Selena said. _Didn't I already explain this? Did she not get it the first time? Why did she have to inherit her mother's self righteous attitude and my grandmother's stubbornness? _She asked herself as she rubbed her temples. _Grayson was so much more laid back than this... kinda reminds me of Jeremy sometimes._

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you thing?" he said looking at Elena smirking as he usually did.

"You're not funny." Elena said to Damon. "You can't do this and you shouldn't encourage him, Selena. I'm not going to Georgia."

At this Selena rolled her eyes, but said no more. She decided the moment Damon brought her along that she would let him run the show. Selena knew that Elena wasn't getting out of this and with her attitude she thought that her and Stefan where made for each other so much so it was scary.

"You're in Georgia," Damon corrected smiling now as he leaned against his car. "Without you magic little necklace, I might add."

Elena looked around and then at Selena who was looking at a cow letting the two of them work it out, but she perked up at the mention of Elena's necklace. _Right she lost it during the crash,_ Selena thought to herself. Elena's hand went to her throat not finding it there.

"I could very easily make you agreeable." Damon added.

"What are you trying to prove?" Elena said, but then her phone went off and he was no longer smirking. "That's my phone."

Damon took the phone out of his pocket and smirked as he looked at who was calling, "Hmm... It's your boyfriend." He told her handing her the phone. She turned away from it. "I'll take it," and he answered the phone. "Elena's phone."

Selena pretended not to hear the other end of the phone call, _"Where is she? Why do you have her phone? Is she okay?"_ Stefan's worried voice come on the other end.

"Elena?" he said looking at her. "No, she's right here and yes, she's _fine_."

_"Where are you? Let me speak to her."_ Stefan said.

Damon held the phone towards her, "He wants to talk to you."

Elena shook her head as a reply so Selena spoke up, "I'll talk to him." she offered.

Damon just winked toward her he obviously wanted to rub it in that Elena didn't want to speak to him. "Yeah, I... you know. I don't think she really wants to talk to you right now." Damon told him.

_"Damon, I swear to God if you touch her..."_ Stefan said.

"You have a good day. Mm-hm. Bye, now." Damon replied before he could finish and hung up the phone, but Selena had to bit her tongue so she wouldn't laugh.

After a few minutes Elena spoke again after she gained her barrings. "Look, no one knows where I am. Can we please just go back?"

"We're almost there." Damon informed her.

"Where is 'there'?" Elena demanded.

"A place outside of Atlanta." Damon told her. "Oh, come on, Elena, you don't wanna go back right now, do you? What's the rush?" He made a time out gesture with his hands. "Time out. Trust me, your problems are still gonna be there when you get home. Look, step away from your life for five minutes. Five minutes."

Elena sighed and turned away from Damon. "Am I gonna be safe with you?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

She folded her arms, "Will you promise not to do that mind-control thing with me?"

"Yes," he said again.

"Can I trust you?" she asked.

"Get in the car. Come on," he told her avoiding her last question.

"Well can I, aunt Selena?" Elena asked her.

"I can't decide that for you, but I promise you will be safe." She told her opening the car door for Elena to get in.

….

There was a bar that Damon stopped that. It was half an hour from her house. Selena whipped out her phone and called a car service to take her home so she could grab a few things. "Okay I'll be out for an hour and a half at the most." Selena told them.

"Your leaving me with Damon?" Elena asked.

"Only for a bit. I need to grab a few things from my old house that I wasn't planning on getting until later, but things change." She told her. "Oh come on it's a bar. You'll be fine with Damon. Now let's go in. My ride will be here in fifteen minutes. I might as well get a drink while we are here."

The entered the bar and it seemed to be the usual place. The smell of alcohol was in the air and the place was dark with dark oak stain on it's wooden furnishings, but Selena had been here before. "No. No, it can't be. Damon? Aw..." a surprised late thirties woman said as she spotted them. She hopped over the bar and approached him.

"Bree?" Selena said recognizing her. She hadn't seen her since she first come to Georgia and that was years ago. Selena was about to say hello, but stopped when she grabbed Damon and pulled him in for a kiss. Her eyes widen in surprise. _Wow... wasn't expecting that,_ she thought.

Elena was surprised as well as they went for a second kiss. She looked at her aunt, "This doesn't bother you?" she asked.

"I'm admittedly a little jealous, but that's just the girl in me talking. I don't own Damon and we are not exclusive." Selena whispered to her even though she knew Damon could hear every word. "Friends with benefits would describe us better."

Bree finally pulled away and looked in her direction, "Selena Gilbert?" she inquired.

"One and only, but just don't kiss me," She replied smirking.

She laughed, "Still you same smart-ass, I see."

"Of course, you expect me to be any other way?" She said with a shrug.

Bree tsked at her and then opened her arms toward her, "Come on girl give me a hug. I haven't seen you in years."

Selena chuckled and complied, "It's good to see you too."

"Still having those anger issues?" Bree asked concerned.

"Under control. Thanks to you know who." she said and Bree smiled.

"Yes that man was a fine piece of high class ass." She said and smirked. "To bad he was only interested in you though."

"True, but I don't usually share when I'm serious, but it didn't work out." Selena informed her. "I adopted a son and things got a little complicated."

"Henrik right? How is he?" she asked.

"You remembered. He's good besides the weekly blood transfusions. Still can't find a bloody cure for it yet. Maybe I'll have to turn to magic after all," Selena replied, "but that stuff has always been a pain in the ass."

"Well you'll figure it out," She said. "Now let me get you all some drinks."

"You know her?" Damon asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I would of told you if you had told me where we were going. You kind of left that part out." Selena whispered to him. "I've known her for seven or eight years now. You didn't tell me you knew her either, you know."

"Point taken," Damon replied as they watched her hopped back over the bar grabbed shot glasses and placed them in front of them.

She grabbed a bottle, "Listen up, everybody!" she called and then began to pour drinks. "Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness."

"Ouch," Selena commented.

Bree placed drink in front of them, "Drink up."

She was the first to down hers and Selena followed along with Damon who also drank Elena's. "So he was the guy you told me about." she said.

"Yep, so how'd he rope you in or is it the young one? Maybe both?" Bree asked.

"Elena's dating the younger Salvatore. Me? Well he show up in front of my apartment one night in his birthday suit and a throw pillow. How could I refuse?" Selena said. Bree was laughing again, but her niece looked shocked and then glared at Damon.

"He was messing with someone else girlfriend again, wasn't he?" Bree guessed.

"That would be my guess. Can't complain though. I quite enjoyed to view." Selena said and laughed herself. "I'm not sure about the whole roped in part though."

"Oh honey, if you're not roped in, you're whipped." Bree said. "Either way, just enjoy the ride."

"How did you two met?" Elena asked wanting to change the subject for she didn't like where her current thoughts where headed that included Damon naked with only a pillow to cover himself. Nope! She didn't what to picture that!

Bree gave a curt chuckle, "College."

Elena looked surprise, "You went to college?" she asked.

"I've been on a college campus, yes." he replied before taking another shot.

"So that's where he meet her," Selena said to herself also taking a shot.

"About twenty years ago, when I was a sweet young freshman I met this beautiful man and I fell in love and then he told me about his little secret made me love him even more. You see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody." Bree said.

Damon leaned toward Elena and whispered to her, "She's a witch."

"You changed my world, you know." Bree said.

"I rocked your world." Damon said smirked.

She laughed and turned to Selena, "He is good in the sack, isn't he?"

"Dear lord is he. He's one of my top three." She said. "I'm not saying where though. That's a secret."

Bree laughed, "Girl you were always such a bold little thing. I don't think I've ever seen you embarrassed or drunk for that matter."

"Depends on the mood." Selena replied.

Bree sighed, "But mostly he's just, uh... a walk-away Joe."

"I know why too after all his heart is someone else's," Selena comment taking another shot. _Being in love with the same woman for a hundred and fifty years does tend to make a person like that. Can't say I blame him, _she thought to herself.

"So, what is it that you want?" Bree asked Damon.


	5. Chapter 5: Secret Secrets

Chapter 5: Secret Secrets

The car came to get her soon after they arrived and once she was sure she was far enough away she called Stefan. _"Selena, where are you? Is Elena alright?"_ he asked worried and freaking out a bit. She could tell by the tone of his voice and she could understand why. He cared a lot about her and for that Selena was glad because she knew one day she might not be there as she looked at the rings on her hand.

_Seven more to go... if I survive that is,_ she thought.

"First of all calm down. Second of all she's okay, but she's a bit upset with you right now. Why didn't you tell her she looks exactly like Katherine?" She asked.

"_I... I wasn't sure she'd understand."_ Stefan answered her.

Selena nodded, "Then make me understand, Stefan. I sincerely hope she isn't a replacement for Katherine. That would break her heart and royal piss _me_ off. Also truth is a big thing to Elena. Keeping secrets from her is a _really_ bad idea."

"_Her looking like Katherine may have led me to want to get to know her, but Elena is not Katherine. She never could be. Katherine was selfish and self serving. More importantly my love for Katherine wasn't real. She compelled me to love her. Elena didn't. She didn't have to nor will she ever have too." _Stefan explained. _"You know exactly how I feel about her."_

"Good and of course I do. Now the reason I called, Elena was attacked last night." Selena said.

"_What? Was she hurt?"_ Stefan asked.

"Not really and any injury she did have is all healed up now thanks to Damon. Don't worry the blood will be out of her system by midnight. More importantly it was a vampire, Stefan. He stood in front of her car and cause it to crash you can tell by just the dent in it. We found her, but we had other plans already and decided to take her with us because it would be the safest thing for her. Even though Damon didn't explain that to her at all or to you for that matter as he likes to make _you_ suffer. I'm sure we'll be back by tomorrow. I just wanted to tell you what was going on. Don't tell either of them that I told you about this and be sure to act surprised when they do tell you."

"_Thank you, Selena. I genuinely appreciate this. Please keep her safe."_ he told her.

"Of course, she my niece, Stefan. The safest place in the world in right next to me. That I guarantee that." Selena told him.

"_Are you going to tell me where you all are?"_ he asked.

"No, but we are not far," Selena said, "and Stefan..."

"_Yeah, what is it Selena?"_ he asked.

"If something happen me in the near future, swear to me you will keep Elena safe. You're the only person I trust to ask this to." She whispered. _Well, besides Damon of course, but if I tell him he'll probably start shoving vampire blood down my throat like a crazy person. He has his own why of showing that he cares. Only people like Elena and Stefan just can't seem to see it. Yeah he messes up a lot, but he tries and that's what matters in the end._

"_Of course, but why would you say something like that?"_ he inquired.

Selena sighed before she spoke her tone serious and sad, "Being born with cursed blood doesn't mean I'll survive it. Everyone else that was born wrong died or where dead by the age of thirty-five. The lucky ones where driven insane." She said. "By then Henrik will have his own life to live and hopefully not be involved with what goes bump in the night. All we... his adoptive parents wanted was for him to live a normal life. It's one of the reasons why my ex left. I... haven't told anyone about this. Not even his adoptive father. So keep it quiet, alright?"

Stefan was quiet for a long time on the other end. Selena was strong so how could being born like this kill her. What where they cursed with? He wanted to help her, but she kept such a tight wrap on her secrets that he didn't know how he could. _"I'll keep your secret,"_ he told her, _"but is there something we can do about it?"_

"No there isn't. The women in my family tried for centuries to not avail. So no Stefan there is nothing we can do and luckily Elena wasn't born with it." She replied her voice was soft. "It's my problem. I'll be careful with it. I promise. I don't plan on taking this laying down like a beaten dog. I'm to stubborn for that. You should know I didn't listen to you about Mr. Bad-and-dangerous."

He scuffed a bit dumbfounded that she could joke right now, _"True, what time are you all coming back?"_

"I think in the early morning," She replied. "I'm bound to protect her and I would protect her even if I wasn't, Stefan. She will be safe, I promise you that."

"_I know. I might not know what is going on with you, but I'm here if you want to talk about it."_ He assured her.

She gave a short short chuckle, "Who knows I might take you up on that offer one of these days."

"_I'll see you tomorrow,"_ he said thankful to her. He his mind hand been running circles and crawling the walls of his room for hours when he discovered the wreck, but Selena had helped a lot. At least one of them had some mercy.

"Later Stefan," She replied before hanging up the phone just before they arrived at her place. "Stop here and keep the car running. I'll just be a few minutes."

"Of course ma'am," He said before Selena stepping out of the car and strolled up to door, a dark teal color, her favorite color to opening the it. Selena looked around as memories of the place roamed over her mind in a bittersweet remembrance. It was a three story house that she and her ex had picked out seven years ago. They moved in together and there was so many happy memories they shared here, but there where bad ones too. There always was no matter where you went. She had learned that his younger brother had murdered his other siblings and then how Henrik came into their lives battered, bruised, and broken.

She shook her head. There wasn't time to remember her son's shattered and broken small body that his own father had done to him and he had killed his wife that was protecting her son with her own body until the very end. She was a friend of Selena's for years and a neighbor. She could come over every once and a while to teach Selena about cooking, baking, and cleaning that she had never bothered to learn before, but with a maid in the house that last one wasn't wasn't a necessary skill. His mother was a kind gentle woman and Selena was so surprised when she found out that her husband was an abusive _ass_. He generally made sure her bruises where under her clothes and she only found out when she hissed in pain when Selena had bumped into her on one evening. That night she learned the awful truth. Her ex lover wasn't please either. He was somewhat protective over Henrik and his birth mother, but before they could do anything the man had killed her and nearly killed his own son in pure rage for something so small as his son accidentally dropping a plate while helping his mother that and he was an angry drunk. Henrik was barely alive when they arrived and if her ex wasn't a vampire Henrik would of died that very night.

Just thinking about it now made her hands shake in pure unadulterated fury. Selena took a deep breath calming herself as best she could and headed for her office with purpose. There was a picture there on the desk that made her stop in mid-step. It was a photo of Henrik, her ex, and herself. She stroked the photo fondly. Her eyes landed on her old lover's angelic face. His dark brown eyes looked truly happy and that freshly trimmed black hair was styled as he wore a new snazzy black suit, tie, and a red dress shirt as if he just stepped of Men's Magazine. He was handsome with pale skin and an elegant shaped face that could easily make any red blooded woman swoon. This man was tall and fit with his arm was around her waist and a hand was on Henrik's shoulder. They looked like a real family and it was her favorite picture of them because they were happy at that moment. She picked it up and decided to take it with her. It was her favorite photo after all and it was also her home screen on her computer too, but having a physical copy that you can touch was a lot different than a digital one. She wondered if he kept one for himself too and the thought nearly brought her to tears.

The home was still fully furnished and she didn't have the heart to sell it or change a thing. It was their home and a place of happiness for so many years and she thought of giving it to Henrik when we was older, but really wasn't sure what to do with the house. She sighed before she pushed a false panel on the wall next to her desk and it opened to reveal a secret room. She entered and inside was a room that's walls where covered head to toe in glowing blood red Enochian symbols and spells with a book on a stone podium. It was like something out of a witch horror movie. The book was large, thick, and black with a silver pentagram on it's cover and small red rubies rested at each of it's points. The book was at least five inches deep it's pages alone, but a dark force seem to surrounded it, but whither it was evil or not was unknown and remained to be seen. "It's a bit early to remove you, but my dear grimoire it's time to leave here."

She picked up the heavy item placing it into a black leather messenger's bag that was hanging on the wall, and took several ancient black journals, and put it all in her bag before strapping it over her shoulder. Then she looked around the room again and the spells and symbols disappeared and she sighed in relief. Before walking up to the furthermost wall and took a jewelry box off the counter next to herbs and other witchy looking things like crystals, bowls, and well used candles. The box was embroidered in crystal, leather, and dark espresso stained wood. It was beautiful and decorative and a bit of a shame it was in such a place, but it was necessary to protect it's contents. She opened the box and inside where more of her silver moonstone rings that she wore. Seven in fact there was enough for each of her fingers. Ten in total if she included the ones she was already wearing. Selena placed it down for a moment and grabbed a heavy stone off the ground that fit perfectly in her hand. Then she squeezed it and it shattered in her hand as if it was brittle like impure soft dry clay, but Selena knew better. She let out a sigh of frustration as she dropped it's dusty remains.

Selena then picked up one of the rings out of the box and placed it onto her middle finger. Her rings glowed for just a second before they were normal again. "Seems I'm getting stronger again. I hope it never gets to ten. I don't even know what happens then." Without another word she she placed box in her bag and left closing the walk way behind her as she made her exit.

She locked her home up and check to see if her old key was still there, under a few stones that lined the garden that followed the walk way that she rigged so she'd know if it was tampered with. It was and seemed untouched. Selena knew that it wouldn't be touched, but she was still felt a disappointed spread in her heart. He said he wasn't coming back and he meant it for their sakes. She was no longer sure whither or not she truly wanted to see him again or if she ever would see him again, but admittedly apart of her will always hope she would because no matter what she did Selena will always love him.

She placed the stones back down tears stinging her eyes and she wiped them away before heading back to the car where the driver proceeded to bring her back to the bar that she had left Elena and Damon.

….

Once she paid and tipped him generously she headed inside finding them where she left them. Several people eyed her as she entered and she kept her bag close in a discreet protective manner, but did her best to not let it seem suspicious as she sat next to them, "Well look what the cat dragged in. Having fun by yourself?" Damon asked.

"Why would I have fun without you, Damon? It's twice as fun with you around considering we are both exceptionally fun people." she joked before ordering some food for herself.

"What's in the bag?" he asked curiously.

"A family photo and secret heirlooms that are off limits even to you. I have to hold onto them until I find a suitable Gilbert heir to pass them on to." she said bored. "I call it babysitting old musty crap."

"Poor you," Damon said mused.

"Whatever, Damon." She said rolling her eyes before looking at Bree. "Can you get me a bourbon and leave the bottle?"

"Sure love," she told her. "You drink more than anyone I ever met. You sure you're not killing your liver."

"What liver?" she asked with a smirk.

"What liver indeed." she giggled eyeing her bag she could feel something was very wrong was inside of it, but couldn't tell what. However she knew it was magical and old the ancient sort of old that was dangerous and beyond powerful. Something wrong and something someone shouldn't mess with at all. It made her wonder what trouble Selena had gotten herself into.

"Elena are you drinking?" Selena asked gazing towards her niece.

"Yep," she replied. "That alright with you?"

"Hey, I started drinking when I was fourteen. Just don't get me in trouble with Jenna. She'd have my head _and_ my ass if she knew." she informed her.

"It'll be fine. I won't say anything if you don't," Elena said and before she knew it she and several others where in a drink contest that involved Damon. Selena didn't joined because it wouldn't be fair for everyone else. So she just watched shaking her head and on her third bottle of bourbon.

Damon seemed surprised, "How can you drink so much?" he asked.

"I have a void for a stomach and a liver made of three inch steal. Also I'm a Gilbert. Drinking in our blood. Hell I drank down two bottles back at the grill before you showed up _that_ night." she informed him hardly even buzzed.

Damon laughed, "How much does it really take to get you drunk?"

"Depends on the day and how much drinking I'm in the mood for, but the answer could also be a lot." she informed him vaguely. "Been drinking for years, been buzzed, but only been drunk once." Selena took another shot and then filled her glass again to take that one too. "It was a really bad day and we had sixteen bottles of hundred year old scotch and I downed them all in one night as if I was dying of thirst."

"Oh are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked.

"Not yet and not today, but I will tell you I did something absolutely inhumane and I absolutely don't regret it." she replied.

"What about this we have some drinks, relax, and have a few laughs? Wait, are you talking about your ex?" he asked.

"Yes, he was my ex and he wasn't even angry about me drinking _all_ of his favorite scotch." she told him. "An amazing guy, who couldn't stay around. I learned a long time ago about the happy endings never lasting for long. All we can do is hope for the best and hold on as tight as we can. One slip and it's all gone. So enjoy it while you can."

Damon eyed her closely. He understood that quite well. Just one mistake or one slip up could have you waiting a hundred and forty-five years for one woman. Then he had this Gilbert willingly sleep with him and he enjoyed himself with her just like this. Now she was acting as if it never happened. That or she wasn't easy to embarrass. He doubt that she was bothered by it either. "What am I to you?" he asked suddenly. If he wasn't a bit drunk right know he would of never asked that, but he was curious and wanted to know.

"A good time?" she offered. "That and you maybe the only friend I've made it Mystic Falls since I arrived. I don't generally make friends easily there as I'm sure you've guessed. I'm not Miss Popular. I'm Miss Trouble and apparently you're Mr. Bad-and-dangerous, but to me you just like to have fun. I like that."

He smirked, "Then you either have wonderful taste in company or the worst taste."

"We'll have to wait and see on that." she agreed with a chuckle. "Now won't we?"

Bree approached them, "Hey, where's your brother's girl?" she asked.

The question made Selena straighten immediately as her eyes wondered around the bar, but didn't spot her niece at all. Damon looked around himself, "Hmm, she was right back there." he recalled he looked at the open back door and stood. "Wait right here for a second."

"No way in hell," Selena told him with a glare.

"I can't protect you both at the same time specially if it's the same vampire from before." Damon told her. "So wait here."

Selena rolled her eyes. "I don't need protection from you. If you haven't noticed I'm not your average person, now," she stood, grabbed his arm, and hurried for the door pulling him behind, "come on, let's go already."

They headed outside and found Elena's cell phone on the ground and then headed to the back of the bar in the direction the phone was dropped. "Elena?" Selena called.

"Damon, Selena, no!" Elena called back in warning.

Selena was thrown to the side and Damon was hit by a baseball bat repeatedly. Selena took off her pinkie ring again and tackled the vampire. "Ow! What the hell?" Damon said in pain and surprise as he rolled on the ground like that was the last thing he expected to happen.

"What the hell are you doing Lee?!" Selena growled angrily as she subdued him on the pavement. Which wasn't a small feat since vampires where extremely strong, but Selena managed just fine.

"Why don't you ask him!" he barked back his vampiric face in clear view before he turned to Damon.

"Who are you?" Damon demanded still on the ground in pain.

"Oh that's perfect," Lee said. "You have no idea."

Elena came running but kept her distance, "What are you talking about? What did he do?"

A sad look crossed his handsome face, "He killed my girlfriend."

"Lexi?" Selena whispered in surprise. The shock was enough of a distraction for him to throw her off of him. Selena hit the pavement hard and hit her head, but she was still conscious as she tried to process what Lee just said. The last thing she ever expect was for Lexi to die. She was one of few vampires she really admired for she was strong, cunning, and never let the little things get in the way of what or who she loved.

Lee grabbed a gas can and poured gas all over Damon. "What did she ever do to you, huh? What did she do to you?!" he demanded.

Damon was panting, but he understood as he said, "Nothin'."

"I don't understand," Elena said.

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?" He told her and then hit Damon again to make sure he wasn't getting up.

Something was wet on Selena's brow and she wiped it off to fine that she was bleeding. She struggled to stand. "Lee don't do this," she groaned. "You think someone like Lexi would approve of this?"

Lee looked toward Selena seeing the blood drip down her brow. He looked apologetic about it, but as distraught as he was he turned back to Damon and hit him again. Lee could only focus on Lexi's death and revenge.

"Lexi? Lexi was your girlfriend?" Elena said, "She told me about you. She said that you were human."

His eyes turned on Elena and tears where in his eyes. "I was." he turned his eyes away and took out a matches. His plan was obvious that he was going to set Damon on fire. It was a painful death for humans and vampires a like.

"Lexi turned you?" Elena asked.

"If you wanna be with someone forever, you have to live forever." he replied before lighting a match. Damon tried to stand, but was kick down again.

Selena groaned her head was throbbing, but she ignored it and pounced on Lee. The two fought back a forth, "You think she would want this?!" she barked. "Lexi loved you! Don't stain her memory with the blood of revenge! Dammit, Lee!"

"That's right!" Elena said. "She said that when it's real, you can't walk away."

"Well, that's a choice neither of you are going to have to make!" He told them throwing Selena off of him again.

He lit the match again, "Please, please don't hurt him." Elena begged.

"I'm doing you both a favor." he said thinking the world was better off would someone like Damon around.

Selena tried to stand back up, but she knew wasn't going to be able to. Not without removing another ring and her fingers went around one about to take it off, but her niece spoke up again. "Lexi loved you and she was good, and that means you're good too." Elena said. "Be better than him. Don't do this, I'm begging you."

"Lee don't, please." Selena said hoping she wouldn't have to kill a friend, but he endangered an old promise she knew she wouldn't have a choice. _Please, please don't make me kill you,_ she begged in her mind. _I don't want your blood on my hands!_

He picked Damon up and glared into his face clearly upset and angry. "Selena is too good for you." he comment before throwing him as hard as he could. He was sent Damon flying into a wall and he crashed hard before falling to the ground. Damon groaned in pain as he looked up.

"Thank you," Elena said.

"It wasn't for you." He told her and his eyes landed on Selena, "I'm sorry."

Selena gave a sad smile, "We are still friends." she told him accepting his apology with a nod before he took off in a blur.

Selena slipped her ring back on and limped her way toward Damon. She collapse next to him, "Next time don't kill a guy's girl." she told him as she patted his arm and he gave a pained chuckle. "Ow... man this hurts. Whatever you do next don't make me laugh."

"You two alright," Elena asked.

"I'll be alright in a moment." Damon replied.

"I'm fine too just need some sleep and a stiff drink." Selena said panting on the ground.

"God, Selena your bleeding!" Elena said.

Damon was sitting up when she said that and sure enough he was looking over Selena's wounds. "What the hell were you thinking?" he asked her.

"I was thinking of saving your fine ass,. I told you I didn't need your protection, but apparently you needed mine," She said. "You are welcomed by the way."

He shook his head at the reckless woman, "You sure are something." he extended an arm toward her and she took it. He helped her up and had her arm around his shoulders before lifting her up bridal style.

"I can say the same about you." she told him and then she guessed. "Bree told him you were here. Didn't she?"

"Most likely. I'll find out," He told her as he walked her to his car and helped her into the back seat with her bag.

"If she did, are you going to kill her?" Selena asked a bit sleepy now as she yawned.

"If you I say yes, will you be angry with me?" he questioned.

"If she betrayed you... how can I hold that against you? And because of her you got hurt." she replied.

"Look who's talking." he said.

Selena chuckled, "Ow, I said don't make me laugh, you ass." she said teasing tone in her pained voice. Bree had no idea what she had almost accomplished. She had plans and those plans needed to be protected at all cost. There was a promise to be kept. A promise that was over a hundred years old. One she could never allow to be broken. Maybe it was cold and heartless to think that way, but she put Damon in danger and Selena couldn't allow that to stand. So no she would never be angry about him getting even with Bree.

Damn grinned even hurt she was still playful. "Sleep, Selena," Damon told her and he turned to Elena. "Stay with her."

"I will," Elena replied before getting into the front seat and holding Selena's hand in with worry all over her face. She was rather surprised by how much he seemed to care about Selena and a deep part of her mind, a part of Elena that pretended it didn't exist, was in fact jealous of Damon and Selena's relationship, but she didn't understand why she felt that way. Damon bolted back for the bar as they held hands with a stride full of purpose.

"I'm not dying, Elena. I heal quickly and I will be fine after a few hours of sleep." Selena told her.

"How where you able to fight him like that?" Elena asked.

"That story for another time and you have no idea how thankful I am that it is something you will never have to go through," Selena replied her eyes shutting and her breathing even out as she fell asleep.

….

Bree had closed shop, but had yet to lock the doors. She was waiting as she took a shot of tequila. Then she turned around and there was Damon. The look of surprise make it clear that she was not expecting to see him again.

Damon kept his face schooled as he spoke, "We were just leaving. I wanted to say goodbye."

She looked uncomfortable, "Good to see you again, Damon." she replied, but Damon wasn't sure if she meant it.

"No kiss?" he inquired.

"I'm full of vervain." she said scared. "I put it in everything I drink."

There was anger behind Damon's eyes and she just confirmed his suspicions, "And you're telling me this. Why?" he said keeping his voice even, but he already knew the answer and he was pissed off about it being true. Dammit all to hell...

"Lexi was my friend." She told him accusingly. "How could you?" She turned away from him, but Damon was already behind her and she gasped in surprise. "The tomb can be opened."

"You're lying," Damon replied.

"Emily's grimoire, her spell book." Bree said quickly as if pleading for her own life as she stepped back. "If you know how she closed the tomb, the reversal will be in her book. You can open that tomb."

"Where is this book?" Damon asked talking a step forward.

She stammers to answer, "I...I..."

"You have no idea," He said.

"I am telling you the truth," She replied.

"And I believe you," he said running his fingers through her hair. "Unfortunately your actions nearly got Selena killed and right now she's in my car injured and bleeding. She's kind of my only friend right now, but you didn't know that would happen did you?"

"Of course not. She's my friend," She said. "Selena isn't like normal people. She heals faster and she carries with her something old. Something dangerous. Aren't you curious as to what it is or what she brought back with her?"

"I am, but I think she wants to hold onto her little secrets for a while longer, don't you? My dear, sweet Bree, but you'll never find out that's why I'm almost sorry." With that he shoved his hand in her chest and she gasped for air. "I could almost forgive you, but I won't." He had a sad almost regretful expression was on his face and it hurt him more than he thought it would to end her life. He washed his hands and grabbed his jacket before he left.


	6. Chapter 6: The Wrong One Invited In

Chapter 6: The Wrong One Invited In

Selena was sleeping soundly on a bed at the boarding house, Damon's of course. She had been asleep for hours and hadn't even moved. He was watching her as he over heard the conversation going on between Stefan and Elena, but stop listening when he heard them kissing. It was not something he wanted to over hear. Then something strange happened as she laid on the bed holding that black leather bag under one of her arms.

He was staring a bit surprised as the cut on her head healed right before his eyes as if nothing had even happened there wasn't even a scar. Suddenly she took a big breath of air and shot up panting. It was as if she where having a bad dream about something. He watched as it took her a few seconds to gain her barrings. Then she looked up and spotted him, "Damon, where..." she said and then looked around, "oh I'm in your room again. Did I miss anything?"

"Only that Elena is apparently adopted and you heal rather fast for a human." He said folding his arms over his chest. "You don't even have my bit marks anymore."

"I have... wait! Elena is adopted?!" She exclaimed as she put her bag on the floor. "What the hell does that mean?"

"First can you finish that little sentence of yours?" Damon asked.

She glared at him as she placed her bag on the floor, "Fine, I have magic rings, alright?" she replied lifting her hands to show him. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. "Now what is this about Elena being adopted?"

"Her parents adopted her when she was probably just born and she's also somehow related to Kathrine," he said shrugging. "Distantly, but yeah there you go."

Selena sank back onto the bed, "Well, shit," she replied.

"That's one way to put it," he said sitting next to her. The two were quiet for a while, but then Damon spoke up, "Are you anger with me about Bree?"

Selena looked up at him and shook her head, "No." she said. "I'm not angry with anyone right now. She made her choice and could I have stopped her if had know what she was going to do." Even if he didn't show it he seemed upset and she couldn't help but run her fingers through his hair in a comforting touch that she had done many times for son. He looked up at her as she gave him a small smile.

He didn't say a word as he brought her close and kissed her neck and she was thankful he didn't smell like gasoline anymore. Instead he smelled like that body wash she had tried out once and that colon called Bvloari Man – Wood Neroli that smelled like wood or forest, but it also made her mouth water thinking about it. She guessed he likely took a shower not to long ago for his hair was still slightly damp. With his breath on her neck, it made goosebumps rise over skin and she giggled. Selena stroked his cheek encouraging him to kiss her again, but this time it was her lips that he kissed. It wasn't sex that he really wanted it was the comfort, but of course he didn't show it. He wasn't one to want to appear vulnerable and she was the same way, but she hoped that someday she could be that way with someone again. She straddled him as their making out session was getting more heated. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and his hands were under her shirt going at her bra to unhinge it when Elena barged in and he bag.

"Oh my god!" she said in surprised as Selena's shirt was just over her bra and Damon was kissing at her throat at that moment.

"Well hi," Selena greeted smiling.

"If you want to join us Stefan isn't invited." Damon said smirking against her throat and Selena bit her lip trying not to laugh.

Elena's was red in the face at his words, "Of course I don't! I just came to check on my aunt before I leave to go home!"

"Well I'm more than fine as I'm sure you can see that much." Selena said.

"You two have no self restraint." Elena said rolling her eye. Those two where like horny teenagers to Elena and it was a bit frustrating.

"That's true in some cases and thanks for checking on me," Selena said now smirking.

"You're welcome and I'm leaving now! Go back to whatever you were doing! Do me a favor and don't give me details!" She called to them heading for the door.

Selena gave a mischievous grinned, "No promises," she called back jokingly as Elena closes the door in a hurry to get away.

Damon was laughing against her and Selena shortly joins him in his laughter. "Did I every tell you I enjoy you're smart mouth?" he asked.

"No, you didn't." she said. "I drive other people crazy with it though. Something about not taking anything seriously."

"Glad I'm not other people," he said kissing her throat.

"Hm... so am I, it'd be boring without you around or if you were someone else." she told him.

"So you don't want me to change?" he asked.

"Why the hell would I want that?" she asked pushing him on to his back. "Your perfect just the way you are and that totally just sounded like a cheese ass line from a B movie. Let's get back to making out and the hot steamy bits before I say something else that sounds like a freaking movie."

"Just don't quote Twilight," he told her.

"That is a promise," she said laughing before kissing him. Her tongue entangled in with his and his hands set her skin on fire as one hand unhinged her bra. The other snaked underneath as he licked her from the crook of her neck to just below her chin. Selena shuddered on top of him and then she nearly tore off her shirt to throw it on the floor. Her bra followed as he pulled it off tossing it elsewhere. His hot mouth nibbled down her chest and she gasped as his mouth landed on her hard nipple. She moaned as her back arched and then there was his fangs as he bit her. Pain and pleasure rushed though her all the way from her breast to her core and then her littlest toes.

It wasn't often that a woman liked to be bitten like this without his need to compel them and she seemed to love it as he fed on her. Selena didn't care what he was or what he could do for she was far more interested in the waves of pleasure he was giving her. She dug her nails into his skin and pull off his shirt hungrily. His shirt was discarded elsewhere. She wanted more, but she knew this arrangement would not last. He was going to be with Kathrine soon enough and he would be happy with her. So she had to enjoy this while she could. She bit his neck leaving am imprint of her teeth behind.

He groaned enjoying that and he bit her other breast. Then she was at his belt ripping it off aggressively and unbuttoned his jeans. "Eager are we?" he asked.

"Very and it's your fault too," she told taking over his lips with her own. She again tasted her blood in her mouth along with the satisfying taste of himself. She moaned against his mouth and she was hungry for his touch and for him.

He growled against her and pushed her onto the bed and snapping the button off her jeans pulling them off along with the rest of his own. They were naked again. He was tossed over and pinned his arms to his sides on the bed. "It's my turn this time." she told him. Her mouth lower on his chest kissing and nibbling on his skin down to his hard member that she took into her mouth causing him to groan.

"Selena," he groaned again. Her tongue was as talented as his own. He held on for as long as he could to enjoy the sensation before he lost control and flipped her back over. Instantly she was fill with his person causing her to gasped. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she was nearly slammed into the headboard repeatedly and her blunt nails dug into his back in a measure of both pain and pleasure.

The two fought for the top back and forth like wild animals. She loved every second of it and couldn't get enough. She clawed at his body and he bit at hers leaving far more bit marks than before. She lost track of how many times she orgasmed by the end of it. Damn was Kathrine a lucky woman and Selena was jealous to say the least.

….

After the wild and exciting events with Damon, she took her bag and the two went to get her car from the grill, but first she decided to get something to eat first to regain her energy and the two sat at the bar. They ordered bourbon and food. They where enjoying themselves until Selena noticed the Alaric Saltzman who's hand was currently shaking as if he was reminded of something traumatic, but she decided to ignore it and enjoy her last few moments with Damon before she had to pick up her kid for an all night gaming session.

Alaric was visible shaken up and she was planning to get to the bottom of it. Someone with secrets could hurt her sister-in-law or her plans. She watched as he gathered his things and left like a bat out of hell. "So what's the next step?" Selena asked.

"We are to find Emily's grimoire," he said.

"Oh now that is going be fun." She said putting a fry into her mouth. "Any clues as to where?"

"No, but something tells me it will show up rather soon." Damon said.

"You mean the vampire that attacked Elena?" she asked.

He smirked, "Exactly," he replied.

"You are a ruthless man," she said.

"And you love it," he told her.

She shrugged, "I will not confirm nor deny that."

….

It was over a week later before things became interesting. There was a new bartender named Ben McKittrick. He was a handsome guy and was an ex football player for Mystic Falls. Selena was watching him now as he was speaking to Elena's ex named Matt. There was something off about him and Elena was there too with her friend Bonnie, who was currently checking the guy out.

Selena recalled Elena confronted her about her being adopted, but Selena had no idea about it for she wasn't exactly in the loop about anything sixteen years ago when she was eight years old. She had been born later in her parents life and she was an accident that her parents didn't plan on. Her mother was in her mid forties when she was born and finding out she was pregnant was quite the shock. At first they both treated her with the love a parent should give, but once she turned seven everything changed. After first they where distant suddenly and one night her father drank a bit to much. He called her an abomination that should of never been born and then processed to beat her to an inch of her life.

After that both of her parents where cruel and when she turned thirteen her grandmother died. Selena inherited everything and ran away from them fearing her parents where going to kill her. There she met a vampire who had been turned when he was sixteen. He told her he was a runaway too, but it was a lie of course.

He compelled her to be his plaything and blood bag, but one day Selena put on her grandmother's old bracelet. When he came and tried to compel her again to give herself to him Selena refused. Then he suddenly sprouted fangs and began to chase her, but as a vampire he liked to toy with his meal first. If those surfer guys had not shown up when they did Selena wouldn't be here today. The people who took her in taught her of what her now staked ex was and taught her how to keep them away.

She was distracted by her own thoughts when Damon entered the bar and didn't notice him at first. He spotted Bonnie as Elena left and was going to speak to her, but the new bartender stood in his way. If this wasn't a public place Damon would of ripped that boy's head clean off. Damon departed and sat next to Selena. "Hello beautiful," he told her.

Selena turned toward him, "Hey," she said with a smile. "Anything new to report on?"

"Not yet, no threats made to Elena yet, but I know he will show up soon if his target is really Elena." he informed her.

"Lovely," She replied and sighed. "Elena confronted me about being adopted. I was eight at the time and no one ever told me about it not even my own brother. I don't know why he would do that, but I don't care who Elena's birth parents where I will love her just the same. This whole keeping secrets about her birth is utter bullshit."

"Is there a reason he would hid it from you?" Damon asked a bit curious himself.

"I don't really know." she replied. "There shouldn't be. Unless there is something really mind blowing about one of her parents. Which I doubt." Selena huffed annoyed.

He ordered them both a bourbon from the new bartender, who was eyeing Selena strangely. She stared back, "What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry for staring. It's just that I haven't seen you since my elementary school years," he said.

"Ben right? You where the kid that use to follow me everywhere like a lost puppy, well until I ran away from here and went on a road trip." Selena said.

"Yeah," he said a bit embarrassed. "I was weird until I hit puberty.

Selena nodded and chuckled, "Yes you where and I think the stalking happened after I saved you from some idiot in your class."

"Right, Garry Richards," he nodded. "They guy is still an ass to this day."

"But he's a divorced ass." she informed him. "The ex-wife is much happier to be single."

He laughed as he served them drinks. "So, how long are you staying this time?" he asked.

"Hopefully for a while. I'm here for my niece and nephew. Oh and if you didn't know I have a son now. His name is Henrik." she told him.

"Henrik? That's not a very common name." he said.

"True, but I didn't choose it." she replied. "He's adopted, but I love him as if he was my own."

Ben smiled hearing that, "What do you do for a living these days?" he asked.

"I'm a song writer," She told him, "and I make quite the decent living and have loads of free time for my son and my hobbies."

"That's right you always wanted to do something with your music. It's pretty cool that your dream come true," he said a bit envious.

"Don't you have someone more your age to play with?" Damon asked. He didn't really like being ignored, but he was speaking about Bonnie because Selena and he were currently each others play things.

"Aw, Damon is jealous that I'm talking to another guy," she laughed and Damon glared at her. "I'm sorry. I'll pay you some attention too."

"I need to get back to work," Ben said. "Don't want your boyfriend to go into a jealous rage. Now do we?"

She thought of correcting him, but decided against it. "It was good catching up with you," she said, "and as for you I'll see you later." She smirked and kissed his lips in front of everyone. "There happy? Now he really thinks we are dating or at least hooking up."

He gave her a playful glare and she stuck her tongue at him before leaving the bar. It was the decade dance tonight and she needed an outfit, but the year of choice wasn't really her thing and decided not to dress up. She was one of the chaperons for the night on sheriff Forbes request. Liz had asked and it was rather polite about it too which was a surprise. Apparently saving her daughter make her change her mind about Selena at least to a degree.

….

She was home ready for the dance when she received a phone call, "Selena speaking." she said as she answered the phone.

"It's me," a female voice said.

"Elena? Is everything alright?" she asked concerned at the tone of her voice.

"No," she replied, "the guy that was on the road just attacked me in my house. Stefan stepped in, but can you come over before going to the dance?"

"Of course," Selena replied then she realized something, "How did he get in the house Elena?"

"He was invited." she answered.

"Well he dies tonight." Selena said a bit of anger in her voice that wasn't often heard. "I'll be there in less that twenty."

"Thank you," she whispered into the phone.

Selena hung up the phone and groaned in annoyance. She sighed double checked herself in the mirror and left the apartment in a hurry. Let's say she drove like a mad woman as her tires screeched in front of the Gilbert home and she drifted to a stop as if she was in a damn Tokyo Drift movie. If Henrik was around she wouldn't of drove like that, but he was already at the dance with Jeremy. Henrik was a freshman himself as he skipped a year in elementary because he was quite intelligent and mature for his age.

She took a stake from her boot and rushed in the house. "Elena?" she called. She opened the door, but the one to greet her was Damon suddenly as he appeared right in front of her. She had to force herself to remain still because she was in defense mode and Damon just scared the life out of her. "Dammit! You scared the hell out of me!" She exclaimed and took a breath. "Is Elena alright?"

Damon didn't answer at first as his eyes roamed over her. She was wearing a black dress that was backless with a slit on the right side of the dress that showed off her over-knee boots and she wore crescent moon shaped earrings that where long enough to touch her bare shoulders. Her long hair was up in a stylish updo with her loose strains of hair shaping her face. She looked ready for a date or to kick someone's ass. Either way he approved. "Yeah," he said still gawking, "we are over here. You clean up well and nice dress by the way."

She sighed in relief and smiled at him. "You look good too, but that's just what you do, twenty-four seven," she told him as she stashed her stake back into her boot. "Do you know what happened?"

"Stefan was on his way to pick up Elena for the dance and then suddenly he appeared and attacked." he said as he entered the living room. He turned to everyone else, "Well, how'd he get in?"

"He was invited in," Elena said scared as Selena approached her and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'll be alright," Selena whispered softly in her ear rubbing circles on her niece's back in a comforting manner. "How was he invited in?"

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night," Stefan explained.

"Well, he gets points for that." Damon commented. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"No, he was too busy trying to kill me," Elena said.

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan asked Damon.

"No," Damon said honestly. Stefan nodded, but didn't look as if he was convinced, "Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company."

"You think there's more than one?" Elena asked.

"We don't know." Damon said.

"But we can certainly find out," Selena said a hard glare on her face. "We will get to the bottom of this."

"Damon, Selena he was invited in," Stefan reminded him.

Damon nodded understanding where he was going with his words. "The we go get him tonight. You two up for it?"

"Can we torture him a little first?" Selena asked with a smirk.

Damon smirked back at her, "Maybe a little."

Elena rolled her eyes, "What do I have to do?"

His eyes turned to Elena, "Let your boyfriend take you to the dance. We'll see who shows up." he told her.

"In other words you're bait." Selena said.

"That's a bad idea." Stefan told them.

"Do you have a better bad idea?" Selena asked. "If so I'm all ears."

"Stefan till we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it." Damon said fully agreeing with Selena. "It's worth a shot."

Elena took a deep breath, "I'll do it. I'll be with the two of you. I'll be safe." Elena said.

"And you'll have me too," Selena said sounding amused to hid the insult she felt for not being included. "One of the worlds finest and most badass vampire hunters on the planet."

"Yeah, but I haven't seen you kill a single vampire yet." Damon said teasingly. "For all we know you could just be boasting."

"Well you haven't been around me long enough to see it. Maybe you should stick around more." Selena said and then stuck her tongue at him to which he responded with a smile.

"God, are you two five?" Elena asked shaking her head.


	7. Chapter 7: A Vampire Hunter

Chapter 7: A Vampire Hunter

The four of them entered the dance. Her son Henrik was dancing with some random pretty girl. He may look sickly, but Henrik was always a handsome boy and he happened to be the loaner artist types that many girls seem to fancy because they where so mysterious. She smiled toward him, "Aren't they cute when they're young?" Damon asked.

"Yes, but they are heart breakers when they're older and he is currently growing up to fast," She said and giggled as she looked around spotting Jeremy who was by the punch bowl. There was a girl with him as well. She would ask him later who she was. Her eyes turned toward Alaric. He seemed to be having fun with Jenna until his eyes landed on Damon. _What is up with that reaction? What did Damon do to him?_

Suddenly Alaric was distracted by Jenna and he smiled. Selena didn't bother to eavesdrop on the conversation, but gave a note in her head to keep an eye on him. Instead she was approached by Elena's two best friends with Elena at her side, while two boys looked around for any signs of danger.

"Having fun?" Elena asked.

"Mm, no, but this took about two hours, so I'm at least staying half of that." Caroline said gesturing to herself.

The three girls giggle, "Oh you must be Selena," Bonnie said.

"Yes and you two must be Bonnie and Caroline. Oh, did Shelia ever mention me Bonnie? Her and I have been friend since I was a kid." Selena told her.

"Not really. Grams is a little..." she trailed off.

"Peculiar and secretive. Yes, I know." Selena said with a nod.

"Exactly," Bonnie said and then she spotted Damon. "What's Damon doing here?"

"He wanted to come. I promise, he'll behave." Elena said.

"What is this, a threesome? You and the Salvatore brothers?" Caroline asked.

"No, but if I'm gonna be with Stefan then I have to learn to tolerate Damon. It's not like I can kill him." Elena said.

"There's a thought," Bonnie said.

"Mm, I'll help," Caroline said and the to tapped the classes.

"Well actually he's sort of with Selena now." Elena said and both stared at Selena.

She lifted a brow, "What?"

"He's dangerous," Bonnie said.

"I know that," Selena said with a smirk. "It's what I like about him."

"Do you really?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, but we are not together, together. Only sort of as Elena put it." Selena said.

Bonnie stared confused and then her eyes widen when she realized what Selena really meant. "You're sleeping with him?"

Selena nodded, "Yep."

Elena shook her head, "They are like horny teenagers that can't get enough of each other."

Selena just rolled her eyes, "Like you and Stefan?" she teased and Elena blushed. "Now if you give me a minute I'm going to see who's Jeremy's new girlfriend is."

She left girls behind and went to speak to Jeremy. "Manning the punch bowls I see." Selena said.

"Yeah, well it's for extra credit." he told her.

Selena smiled and turned toward the girl, "I'm Selena Gilbert. Jeremy's aunt." she said extending her hand in greeting.

"I, um, I'm Anna." she said shaking her hand.

When she shook the girl's hand she knew that this girl was a vampire by the mere temperature of her skin, but kept her composer about it. "It's nice to met you Anna. That wouldn't be short for Annabelle would it?"

"Yeah it is," She said a bit surprised.

"I see that's an adorable name," Selena said realizing who the girl actually was. "How long have the two of you been dating?"

"We're not dating," Jeremy said fighting down a blush. She could tell her nephew liked the girl and the question embarrassed him.

"We're friends," she told her a bit embarrassed herself.

"That's a pity. You two are just so cute together," Selena added, "and I think I just made everything awkward for you two. Sorry, my bad." She save a sheepish smile, but Selena wasn't sorry at all. It was rather obvious that Jeremy like the girl and she liked him as well, but she was sure the girl also had alternative motives as well. Annabelle was the name of Pearl's daughter. She recalled the name in Johnathan Gilbert's journals. So she could easily guess why the girl was here. She wanted to free her mother. _So there is another who seeks to get into the tomb, interesting. _Selena said. _So Anna did escape after all._ _Just like the Journal said she did. I'll have to keep an eye on her._

"I, no. It's fine." Anna said smiling awkwardly.

"Yeah," Jeremy agreed.

"I think I'm going to go back to the girls before I make things worse. Anyway I'll see you both later and Anna meet me at the Grill one of these days I'd love to buy you lunch sometime and talk." Selena smiled as she retreated.

"That sounds great," Anna said forcing a smile. The girl wasn't sure, but she felt as if Selena Gilbert suspected her of something and that could only mean one thing. She knew about vampires.

….

Selena facepalmed herself as she approached the girls. "I think just embarrassed Jeremy and his new friend." she told the girls.

"Who's his new friend?" Bonnie asked.

"Anna. She's the girl that helped him with his paper. He mentioned someone helping him once before. I think he likes her more than just as a friend, but after what happened to Vicki I'm sure he's hesitate about it." Selena explain.

Bonnie nodded understandingly after all she knew what really happened to her. "Hi Bonnie." Damon said as he approached them. "Wanna dance?"

Bonnie glared heatedly, "I'm out of here." she turned to leave but Damon stopped her.

"Please give me another chance," He said his voice surprisingly sincere.

She didn't say a word before she left. Bonnie didn't really need to with the hateful glare she gave him. "Back off, Damon." Caroline said before following after Bonnie.

Elena came then and asked, "Where did they go?"

"I don't know," Damon said.

"What's you say to them?" Stefan asked.

"I was perfectly polite," Damon told his brother and then turned to his girlfriend. "Elena... would you like to dance?"

_Well he is about to strike out... again, _Selena thought.

"I would love to," Elena said and Damon looked a little smug before she turned to Stefan, "May I have this dance?"

"Ouch," Selena said aloud and thought approvingly, _Nice one, Elena. I kind of want to give you a high five if I didn't feel sorry for Damon._

Stefan offered her his arm and lead her to the dance floor leaving just Selena and Damon standing there. "Will you reject me if I asked you to dance?" Damon asked.

"No, but only if I'm the one asking," she replied smirking she was half tempted to do the same to mess with Damon a bit, but that would be a great blow to Damon's ego and she couldn't have that. "So, Damon will you dance with me?"

He pulled her close and twirled her to the dance floor causing her to laugh. "Have I mentioned you look great tonight."

"No, but you eyes certainly have," she informed him.

He smirked, "Did they?"

"Of course, they can't take themselves off me." she said smiling as his hands ghosted for her lower back and she shuttered against him.

He grinned at that, "What will you do after I free Kathrine?"

"I could ask you the exact same question," she replied deflecting.

"True, Stefan wants me to leave with Kathrine and he plans to kill off the other twenty six vampires in the tomb or at least that was his terms." Damon explained.

"Twenty five," she corrected. "I have a vampire I wish to free as well."

"You never said who and you still haven't answered my question." Damon told her.

"Well, I'm going to kill twenty-five or so vampires and then go home. Take a shower, eat a tub of ice cream and watch horror movies all night. Oh and feed the vampire I plan to free and complete a promise." She told him.

"Who is the vampire you plan to free?" he asked.

Selena smiled and she was deciding whither or not to tell him who she was freeing. "Alright, I'll tell you, but not now. Stefan is likely hearing every word I'm saying."

He nodded, "You're are probably right. Should we trust him?"

"I don't know." she replied honestly. "If our goals are inline I don't see a reason no to partner up with him. Unless he plans to go back on his word and kill all the vampires in that tomb by setting it ablaze. If he does can I be the one to punish him? I'd really like to be the one to do that."

He smirked, "What would you have in mind?"

"I can't kill him because Elena loves him so I'll have to get a little creative and I have a few ideas ranging for petty to cruel." she said. "We will see if he betrays us which I pick. Maybe I'll stick him full of vervain and stuff him in a dark hole for a year without blood or I'd do something a lot more fun like shaving him bald then covering him in honey and feathers. Next take a few pictures and post them on the internet." She thought for a moment, "That fun one would be more entertaining I would think. I bet he would look completely ridiculous bold. Though for a woman like me humiliation won't be enough. Maybe I should do both."

He smiled as she twirled her his hands where one her waist as he held her back against his chest. "You are a dangerous woman," he whispered in her ear.

"Indeed I am," she said feeling his breath on her ear and she sighed letting herself relax a bit in his arms. She loved the fill of him against her and how his hands made her want more almost desperately, but she knew it would not last. So she would enjoy it as long as possible. However she could never love him like she loved her ex. No she cared for him as a friend and would likely love him as a friend. They could have been more if the two of them where not in love with other people. Well at least one of them where going to have a happy ending out of all this. Just a little over a decade from now and she'll like be dead before she ever saw her ex again.

….

"Where is Elena?" Selena asked after a while of dance that somehow turned into a waltz thanks to Damon as her leg wrapped around his hip as he dipped her.

He looked around not spotting her either, "She tends to do that." he told her and grabbed her hand pulling her along. She could tell he was straining his ears trying to find her voice. He heard something as she found herself being picked up and him bolting toward it in a blur of movement. She was put down and he picked up a mop handle that had been broken to create a makeshift stake.

Selena followed suit and took her stake out her boot spotting the bloody pencils on the ground. She guessed it was Elena who created the stake Damon was now holding. Selena was actually pretty impressed that Elena had done that. Maybe training Elena would be a pretty great idea. She spotted the vampire next when Stefan through him off of Elena. "Hey dickhead," Damon said to get his attention. "Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk."

His words fell on deaf ears as he went to attack Elena again, but Damon threw him the stake and Stefan caught it to impale the vampire with it, but it wasn't his heart that he hit. They needed answers so killing him had to wait. The male vampire fell to his knees and Stefan asked, "Now do you feel like talking?"

"Screw you," the vampire said as Damon and herself approached.

"That sounds like a yes to me," Selena said.

The vampire glared at her and she just lifted a brow, "You're the Gilberts' guardian," he commented a bit surprised.

"That's right," She said smirking. "I protect my family and I hunt creeps like you as pass time. I have to say I rather enjoy the hunt."

"You know what I mean, bitch!" he growled at her.

Selena grabbed the mop's stake he had been struck with and gave it a good twist, "Afraid I don't." she said as he groaned in pain, "Now will you talk or shall I keep twisting until you decide to sing pretty words for me. I bet you have an absolutely beautiful singing voice for me to hear."

"Why are you doing this?" Stefan asked as Selena twisted again.

"Because it's fun," he said and Selena shoved the stake in deeper not liking the answer.

"What do you want with Elena?" Stefan demanded.

His eye turned to Elena and smirked. "She looks like Katherine." he answered.

Selena turned her eyes on Damon and stepped away a bit surprised. "You knew Katherine?" Damon asked.

"Aw... you thought you were the only ones," he said gloating a bit. "You don't even remember me."

"Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm?" Damon said leaning toward him.

"No," he replied.

Stefan was about to step forward and twist the stake again, but Selena beat him to it as she shoved the stake deeper. She could feel the stake playing with his spinal cord. The vampire groaned in pain again. "The grimoire."

"Well, where is it?" Damon asked not very surprised to hear that and Selena twisted the stake when he didn't answer right away.

"Check the journal. The journal. Use Johnathan's journal. Johnathan Gilbert's!" The vampire told them with that said Selena and Damon both backed away.

"Who else is working with you?" Stefan asked.

_Annabelle,_ Selena thought to herself eyeing her in the door's window before she ran off. _She plans to free her mother, most likely at least. I'm fine with that as long as she stays out of my way._

"Who else is there?" Damon demanded.

"No," the vampire growled and by the time his next words approached Alaric was watching them. The vampire glared at Selena, "You're gonna have to kill me, demon's child."

Damon looked annoyed and confused by what he said about Selena. She, however, rolled her eyes pulled the stake out of his chest and then shoved it into his heart without hesitation. The vampire was gasping in pain as he fell over dead and mummified into a grayish color. "Good residence," she said under her breath as she spotted Alaric.

"What, what do...? How are you gonna find the others now?" Elena asked struggling to find her words.

"He had to die," Damon told her.

"But-" Elena tried to say.

"He's right," Selena replied.

"Elena," Stefan said a bit softly, "he's been invited in."

"Exactly no one would have been safe in that house. Not you, not Jenna, not Jeremy, not my son, and you," Selena explained, "but we do know now that he wasn't-"

She was interrupted by the sound of a closing door. She knew it was Alaric, but pretended to know nothing as they saw his figure walk pass the door. "Go, I got this," Stefan said as he referred to the vampire's corpse.

Damon ran out the door with Selena following after him. Alaric was walking down the hallway rather quickly. When he appeared just in front of him while Selena hit behind a corner and watched. Alaric looked surprised and then cleared his throat to keep from gasping, "Hey," he greeted.

"What where you doing?" Damon asked.

"Looking for Miss Hilden." he replied quickly.

Then Selena realized that Damon was using compulsion on her nephew's teacher, "Why are you in Mystic Falls?"

"Got a job as a teacher," Alaric said keeping his voice even.

"Do you know what I am?" Damon asked.

"My student's brother," he said.

"Is everything you're telling me the truth?" Damon asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Then forget we had this conversation." Damon told him and then walked away.

Damon couldn't see it, but Alaric was shaking. It was then that she knew that this man knew the awful truth and as he opened his hand she saw vervain there. Her eyes narrowed. _Well, well, well seems we have a fellow vampire hunter in town,_ she thought. _I think he could be the one who slayed Logan Fell. He and I will have quite the serious conversation later._

She turned on her heel and followed after Damon not saying a word. Elena had gone to the bathroom to freshen up and the three of them stood near the vending machines. "No way that idiot was working alone." Damon said.

"My thoughts exactly," Selena pipped up.

"You are," Stefan said.

"No I'm not," he said his eyes on Selena.

"We are working together," she corrected. "We both have something we what to achieve from that tomb."

Stefan's mind reeled from the information that she was working with his brother and sleeping with him too. "What do you want from it?"

"Part one none of you business because it's family business." Selena said defensively, "Part two I want to slay most of them to protect the town and my family. Damon gets what he wants and I get what I want. We both end up happy. Get it?"

Stefan went quiet than nodded, "So the grimoire, it was Emily's, right? That's what you both need to reverse the spell?" he asked. "When the founding families burned her, took her things, and you were hoping that dad's journal would tell you where it is."

"Look at you putting the pieces together," Damon said with mock pride in his voice. "Good for you. I was half right. Well, it's out there now. Let the games begin."

"Sounds entertaining," Selena said leaning against the vending machine.

Stefan was smirking knowing he was on the right track, but then his face turned serious. "My offer still stands." Stefan said.

"With some hidden caveats, not doubt," Damon said not trusting him one bit.

"No," he said. "Nothing hidden about it. No lies, No deception. I'm there when you open up that tomb, you and Katherine go, and the other vampires die minus whatever Selena wants from there."

"If I agree?" Damon asked.

"I'll help you," he said.

"Why should I trust you?" Damon questioned.

"Because I'm your brother," he said.

"No, that's not gonna cut it," he replied.

"Because I want you gone," Stefan said.

"Harsh," Selena said than sighed.

Damon lifted his brows hearing his brother as he held a serious expression and thought about it for a few moments and turned to Selena. She looked back also thinking about it, "It's your show Damon and he is your brother. If you think you can trust him... it's your call. I'll go with it either way."

He looked back at his brother and then nodded, "Okay."

….

After tucking her son into bed, Selena left the apartment and headed for Alaric's place not to far from her apartment building. She had received his address from Sheriff Forbes a week ago and the same day she meet the man. She parked her black fully restored 1968 Dodge Charger hot rod a block away from his apartment building. She approached his building finding and open window. Selena smirked and took off one for her now five rings and looked around to see if anyone would see what she would do. When she found things where quiet she leaped up and into Alaric's room through his open window. There she looked around. It looked normal until she found a type writer with his journal and his confession to slaying Logan Fell.

She slipped that fifth ring into her pocket and took a seat on his couch and waited for him to come home. It didn't take long for the sound of his jingling keys to be heard. Selena crossed her legs still in that black dress from earlier and as soon as he closed the door behind him she said in a sickly sweet voice, "Welcome home, Alaric Saltzman. You have some explaining to do."

"And you have to explain what you're doing here," he replied glaring at her.

"I think we both know why that is." She said with a cold smirk on her face. "After all it seems the both of us have the same hobbies," Selena lifted up the paper with his confession all over it, "and we both know what really goes bump in the night here. So tell me a story and make good or it'll be you going out the window, because I will do absolutely anything to protect my family that including Jenna, who you are currently sweet on."

"I don't know what you are doing here. That paper could mean anything." he said defectively his eye for a slit second turned toward something and then back at her.

Her eyes narrowed as he rushed forward to grab a stake from under his desk, but before he could get his hands on it Selena snacked it away. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," she tsked at him shaking her hand. "Even if you did you get you hands on this. You wouldn't be able to kill me with it. Trust me when I say a number of vampires tired it before and none of them lived to tell the tail. Now sit down."

He backed away slowly and sat in his recliner. "What do you want from me?"

She smiled, "We are vampire hunters," she said, "but don't let tails of the ignorant cloud your judgment. As for what I want I've told you already. Tell me a story and make it good."

"What story would make you happy?" he asked sarcastically.

Selena smirked knowingly, "All pleasant sarcasm aside I simply want to know how you became what you are now," she informed him as she sat down across from him with her longs legs crossed, "and I would like to know what you saw tonight with the vampire I staked. Oh before you begin I'll have you know I can tell quite easily when someone lies to me and I would advise against it if at all possible. After all I would like to avoid any unpleasantness with Jenna's little love interest."

Alaric stared for long while. He was surprised he hadn't expected Selena to be like this. She seem care free at first, but the person in front of him now was a completely different person from what he expected. Selena seemed cold, ruthless, and something about her made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. In truth he was scared of her in that moment, "A vampire came into my home one night before I got home from work four years ago." he began. "When I did get home he had my wife in his arms feeding off of her and before I could do anything they both disappeared. My wife was a parapsychologist and it was easy to pick out the truth from fiction thanks to her notes and what I saw that night. I even discovered the history in this town."

"The vampires and years later you kill your first vampire. A newly turned Scum Fell that couldn't even control his thirst or his killing spry." Selena said. "Short story. Good less time wasted then. Would you like to hear mine or do you want to tell me who this vampire your looking for is?"

"Your story first," he said curious as her composer changed completely he guessed she was expecting a different story, but seemed more comfortable in knowing his story.

She smiled, "I was abused by my parents with my only crime being that I was born at all. I was a late born child compared to my siblings and was an accident. Grayson my eldest bother was the only one to treat me like family. I grew up with stories of this town's history and of my family told by my grandmother. When I was thirteen my grandmother died leaving me everything. The properties, the heirlooms, the journals, and all of her substantial wealth over the years. My parents quite literally wanted my head for that. So I ran after giving my brothers the journals and bequeathing Grayson the family home as a gift for he was already living there mostly to take care of our grandmother before she died. I ran away to Florida. It was one of few places I knew outside of Mystic Falls."

"What happen then?" Alaric asked.

"I met boy and liked him. My first big mistake in life. He looked sixteen and he was an utter psychopath, a vampire psychopath. He compelled me for a year before I found vervain in one of my grandmother's things I brought with me. When he discovered he could no longer use compulsion on me he tried to kill me. Luckily for me there was a group of surfers at the local bar that night and they saved my life then informed me of the existence of vampires. I learn even more later from a vampire named Lexi and then met a much older vampire, who is the best man I have ever known. He trained me to kill vampires and made me the hunter I am today. I almost married him before my son came into my life."

"And what happened to this vampire you almost married." He asked.

"He left so Henrik, someone we both loved dearly, could have a normal life for himself." She informed him. "He loves that child enough that he'd suffer alone without us, but I'm afraid that soon my son will be brought into this shadowed world of ours as well."

"What about the Salvatore brothers what part do they play in this?" he asked.

"None they where after. Stefan doesn't drink human blood. He resorted to animal blood instead. Damon he's above average in vampire standards. Fun guy, a little crazy, great in bed, a smartass, and nice to look at too." she told him smirking. "But if you are asking for the bigger picture there are twenty-seven vampires under a old church waiting for freedom and if all of them do get free, this town is quite literally fucked. Everyone we care about is going to die if the other vampires in this town free them. That is the big picture we are currently looking at."

Alaric looked away not liking what he was hearing. "What are you planning to do with them?" he asked after a long moment.

"I plan to kill all of them save for two." she explained. "One for myself and the other for my partner in crime."

"What about the others?" He asked.

"Stakes and fire for them," she replied. "Do you want a part in that?"

"I'll think about it," he said.

She smiled and then noticed a ring on his hand, but said nothing about it. "Good enough, now who was the vampire that attacked your wife?"

"He looked a lot like Damon Salvatore."

"Well, _shit_," she said.

"Yep," he replied nodding.

_Well I'm not about to tell him his wife was likely cheating on him with Damon! It's messed up enough already for him! Dammit Damon what the hell did you do? _She thought to herself. "But you are not sure?"

"Maybe," he said, "but I have to know why he killed her."

She nodded understandingly, "Did she want to be a vampire by chance?"

"I... no... I don't know," he said. "If she did why did she come back?"

She sighed vampire lessons can come later for him, "We'll find out eventually, wait and be smart about it. He is much stronger than Logan was. Vampire grow in strength with age, but I can not let you kill him, Alaric. However everything we just discuss is a secret just between us, but something tells me you'll get involved with the Salvatore brothers eventually."

"Fine, but why do you protect them?" he asked.

"Because in protecting them they protect my family and my family is all I really care about," she replied.


	8. Chapter 8: Wicked Witchery

Chapter 8: Wicked Witchery

Selena left soon after and went home to go to bed. She needed rest after such a long day well at least her life wasn't boring. Selena took a hot showered and changed into a tank top and shorts before going off to bed. Tomorrows problems could wait for a few hours.

She fell asleep rather quickly which was a first in a long while and in her dreams someone was calling her name. _"Selena..." it would say softly. It was a woman's voice, the sweet tender sort almost motherly. It was a voice she had heard before in her dreams and they started when she was eight. Hearing the voice again was always rather concerning because generally it meant something evil was a foot._

"_Selena..." it said again. "Come to me, dear child of mine..."_

_There where few things that frighten her and this woman's voice was one of the few, but today was different. The voice had never called for her to be in her presence. Most of the time the voice warned her of things both supernatural and mundane. This voice was what warned her of what her parents would do if she stayed in Mystic Falls. The voice never lied, never insulted, never criticized, nor was it ever wrong. She wanted to stay put or run from it if she could, but Selena was never a coward and that fact was going to get her killed one day. Selena swallowed her fear and followed the voice as reluctant as she was to do so. To her surprise it didn't lead somewhere horrible. It was a green house and within were all assortments of blooming flowers. It was bright and colorful, but at it's center was a woman. She was not ordinary. In fact they had the same hair and skin as herself and this woman was painting something, which was something she would do herself on occasion. The woman wore white like she was something pure. The rich white dress hugged at her curves with silver laced into the stitching. It was a medieval looking and judging by the look of it she'd say it dated back to the 1500s to 1530s in western Europe. It was something a wealthy nobility or royalty of the time would wear as jewelry and expensive gem stones hung around her throat, fingers, wrists, and waist with pearls stitched the fabric. Selena took a step forward toward her, but stop half way as the woman spoke, "You've gained another ring since the last time we spoke." her musical voice said as her amber slit eyes looked upon her. The inhuman eyes make Selena take a two steps back, but this seemed to only amuse her as she giggled. "My dear child, fear this one not. I've waited a very long time for you to enter my humble domain for five hundred years in fact."_

"_Why?" Selena mustered a bit unsettled._

_She smiled as she ran a claw hand over one of her white horns. That was when Selena realized she had a pair of white silver horns on her head and worse she had a long white loin like tail both covered in as much jewelry as her clawed fingers where. Selena was sure she was looking at a demon. She was sure of it. A beautiful, yet terrifying demon with slit amber eyes that seem to see into the most private parts of her mind. "Because I made a promise to the Gilbert line," she said her fangs revealing themselves as she spoke again, "and my words are binding as much as yours are."_

"_What are you? Who are you?" Selena asked gaining her bearings, but within herself she was completely frightened. Truth was staring her in the face and it was one of her worst fears. Did this mean she really was a demon's child? Did this mean she would become like this creature before her if she survived long enough?_

"_You already know the answer to that," she said. "You have my journals. You have the pieces of history unknown to anyone else. You are of my blood rather you like it or not." Her smile was gentle and understanding yet sad. She was a person who had lost everything and yet she could still smile... just like Selena._

"_You're Valencia aren't you?" Selena asked. A Norse Goddess name and daughter of Thorband, but that was a long time ago and likely just a name she once used._

"_That is one of the many names I've been called yes. I've been call Nyx by the Greeks and Freya or even Valencia by the Norse people once. I have many names, child and which is real none will never be known to them," she said, "but yes you may call me Valencia. It was the last name I have been called by five hundred years ago for it was spoken by the dying last words of my beloved Garret Gilbert. As for what I am I think that is rather clear. I have horns, claws, fangs, and even a tail after all. All I lack is the little pitch fork and red cape."_

"_Why am I here? Why... have you met with none of the others?" Selena asked. "They have never seen you. They have only heard your voice."_

_Her smile widen, "Because a part you is me, a reincarnation so to speak or daughter, and you are the strongest of them all. You will survive the awakening, but a part of you will always remain human like my beloved as it is meant to be. You are only going to get stronger from here, but of course you already knew all of this. You have suffered, but you and my descendants called it a curse. How wrong you've all have been, but you will discover that in time."_

"_So dying young and being a demon's offspring is a good thing?" Selena demanded her blood boiling in rage as she recalled her childhood. "I tell you right now it's not fucking worth it. Being hated by my own parents and everyone around looking at me like I'm some kind of monster isn't exactly a good way to grow up. Then even worse I find out that I'm only going to be living until I'm thirty-five if I'm lucky. My son is only going to be twenty-five by then and," a tear ran down her check as she spoke of her greatest regrets, "I won't be able to be there for him! I'll never watch his children grow up and I'll never see _him_ again! How is any of this worth it? Tell me, how is this okay?"_

"_No, it's not. You where tragically robbed of your childhood," she agreed with an understand compassionate expression on her face and she stepped forward as Selena's knees gave out under her. Valencia sat on her knees next to the broken creature that had collapsed to the ground and pulled her toward herself laying her head upon her lap as her fingers ran through her hair. "You may not realize, but I maybe one of few who understand that. I use to watch over a boy who was treat as you were, but never had direct contact with him. Yet I yearned to be near him... to protect him. To watch him grow. He was damaged perhaps beyond repair and yet he still fought for his life everyday against the tyranny of a pathetic excuse of a father. If he didn't have his siblings I doubt he would of made it to adulthood. I was human once myself too and that boy brought that out of me for the first time in centuries. He made me realize who I kept buried deep inside myself. I became what I am because I foolish fell in love with wrong one and I was cursed for all eternity because of it, but what you are becoming does not have to be a bad thing. We all can choose for ourselves. We do not have to let our blood tell us who we are. You will never be a monster."_

"_What I'm becoming is you isn't it?" Selena asked not trusting a word she said._

"_No, but you will become like me. When the final ring is set, you will know what must be done... to awaken," she said, "and there are only five rings yet to go, but be warned my child this will not be an easy path and one day you will have to make a choice." Valencia brushed her fingers on Selena's cheek. "Please follow what your heart wants in that moment and don't let the darkness consume you, because if you do everyone you love will be in danger. They will be coming soon and please watch over that boy I spoke of... well he is man now, but yet I still care no matter what he has done."_

"_Who? Who is coming? How will the people I care about be in danger?" Selena asked. "Who is the boy?"_

_Valencia smiled as she stroked Selena's hair almost lovingly. "You'll know soon enough. You've met one of them before. When one appears the others will follow in Mystic Falls and when they do the Gilberts will be at it's last heir. This heir will decide the final fate of the Gilbert family. To end or to begin a new, but the quest of the guardian will be through and you will be the last."_

Selena shot up panting and placed her face into her hands. That creature was her ancestor. The taint of her line and reason she was so mistreated. "A gift my ass," she whispered to herself as she ran her hands through her hair and quickly stepped out of bed it was three in the morning exactly known as devil's hour ironically as she looked at her clock. She had no intentions of going back to bed so she went into the kitchen and made coffee the extra strength version. It was going to be a long day and she knew it, but first she was going to have a talking to Annabelle to find out her plans. She hoped this girl was a reasonable person, because if she wasn't Selena was going to have to do something to keep her well behaved.

No, she needed to see someone else before that. She downed her coffee and watched Supernatural for a while. It was one of her favorite shows mostly because of the supernatural thing and well Dean was smoking hot. Before she knew it was time to get Henrik up and ready for school. She woke the boy up, made him breakfast, and then took him to school. After which she drove to a near by college. She was early so she knew the person she came here to see would in fact have some free time. "Shelia," Selena called with a smile.

"Oh my, Selena Gilbert," she said surprised and happy to see her. "Come here girl let me have a look at you."

Selena approached her and Shelia took both of her hands then looked her over, "You look good, but you are troubled by things far out of your control."

Selena nodded, "It's getting faster and I'm getting stronger."

"Five rings and five to go." she said looking at her hands.

"I had a dream of my ancestor, but it was more like she was communicating with me through my sleep." Selena said. "What she said is concerning."

"Valencia," she said knowing the name. "One of the first of immortals and who vowed to protect the Gilbert line all because she fell in love with human."

"She said the Gilbert bloodline coming to an end," Selena said, "and I will become like her and I am the last."

Shelia looked concerned at the news, "And what do you think that means?"

"That the people I love are going to die," Selena said, "or they'll become something not so human."

"Yes, your ancestor was said to be able to see the future child. Immortal or not you should heed her warning," she said, "but there is more to it than that isn't there?"

"Isn't there always. She also said if I loose to the darkness then all those I care about will be in danger. Is there a way to slow it down?" She asked.

"No baby there isn't. Even if there was I'm not sure I would have the strength to." she replied. "Suppressing the power you have is a tricky a business to begin with. Are you still having trouble controlling the rage?"

"No where near what it use to be," she said shaking her head. "I put on two rings on in less than two weeks, Shelia. I'm kinda freaking out about it. I just wish _he_ was here. He would know what to do. He always knew what to do."

"Mm-hm, I know you miss him, baby, but we can't predict the future or what it has in store for us. Now what is this business with you and the eldest Salvatore brother?" She questioned.

Selena smirked, "Nothing, just a bit of fun. Nothing serious."

"And the tomb? He plans to open it the same as you," She replied.

"We've... come to an understanding. He gets his girl and I get my promise fulfilled. Then the others get staked or at least that is the plan. There are other players in town who want to open the tomb. I have to make sure they won't get in my way. The last thing this town needs it a bunch of vengeance crazed vampires at their throats." Selena explained.

Shelia placed a hand on her shoulder, "Just be careful, you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am," Selena replied out of reflex. She may not act like it, but she was always thinking a head.

….

After a few minutes of catching up Selena left and drove around town for a bit. Just seeing if her eyes could spot Annabelle, which they didn't. Funny thing is the girl was right in front of her apartment when she made it home. "Well hello, Annabelle." She said from behind the girl who suddenly jumped in surprise and judging by the girl's reaction she wasn't use to being so surprised like that and then a look of confusion followed. She couldn't figure out why she didn't hear her coming.

She quickly turned around to find Selena standing a bit to close to her smaller person, "Miss Gilbert," she replied.

"Please, call me Selena," she corrected as she unlocked her door. "Are you and Jeremy having problems or does this surprise visit involve something else?"

"I... um. Can I come in?" she asked.

"The door is opened," She said a bit of smirk on her face as she entered her apartment. She knew she couldn't enter without consent. She slipped off two of her rings and pocketed them. Her back was turned to Anna who looked rather frustrated as she stood at the door's edge. Suddenly Selena grabbed her and pulled her in shutting the door behind her. A painful thing for a vampire to be forced into a home uninvited and Selena knew that. She went to scream, but Selena already covered her mouth. She had tortured vampires like this before for information. It was rather effective specially when there own nature was causing them pain. "Hm, so your her daughter after all. Tell me are you a danger to my nephew?"

Anna had tears in her eyes as waves of pain rushed over her. She shook her head no.

Selena's hand wrapped around Annabelle's throat and squeezed, "That was your first lie to me. I would advise you to not do so again. The truth Annabelle, now!" Selena ordered.

"I'm trying to save my mother! I'll do anything and everything it takes!" She yelped from under Selena's hand as she withered in agony.

Selena's eyes narrowed, "And I am trying to save my family and keep a promise. That promise is why you are still alive." Selena reopened her door and held her out side of her apartment.

Annabelle gasped in relief as Selena dropped her like a sack of bricks outside her apartment. She coughed, "Why did you..."

She glanced down at the girl beneath her, "I had to be sure."

"Of what?" She demanded and was a bit terrified of her. _No human is that strong._ She couldn't fathom how a human had so much strength under their belt. No there was no way Selena was a human. Then what the hell was she?

"That you are Annabelle Zhu and daughter of Pearl Zhu," she replied. "Now come we need to talk. It would be wise to follow otherwise I could just lock you away somewhere. Who knows you may loose your chance to see your mother dearest ever again."

Her eyes widen at the cold tone that Selena possessed and Annabelle believed her as she stood slowly. She wanted to kill her, but she wasn't impulsive like Damon who killed without a thought and ever fiber of her being was screaming to keep away from her to run, to hid, and to never be near her again. Something about Selena was so very off-putting even to a vampire at the very beginning and it was something dangerous. So reluctantly she followed because she knew she had no choice. "What are you?" Anna asked her voice shaking.

"I've been getting that question a lot lately." Selena replied her tone was even like this situation wasn't as tense as it was. "I'm a vampire hunter, my dear."

"You're more than that," She said. "I've never met a vampire hunter with your strength."

"True, I'm not the average vampire hunter, but that's none of your business." Selena replied heading down stairs where her car was.

She drove the girl to a restaurant that her companions rarely visited. It was fancy and expensive. "Table for two. S'il vous plait, monsieur Josue." Selena told the male host that smiled. (English: Please, mister Josue.) She learned french from her grandmother when she took her to this restaurant quite often when she was alive. So she grew rather connected to it for it reminded her of the few good memories of her childhood.

"Oui, Maitresse Selena, par ici," He replied back in french. (English: Of course, Mistress Selena, right this way.)

The two where quickly sat down and a french wine menu was given to Selena. She ordered the white wine again in french and handed back the menu. "Did you bring me here to a public place for your benefit?" Anna asked.

"Oh non, douce Annabelle. It's for yours." Selena said and then chuckled amused. (English: Oh no, sweet Annabelle.)

Anna blinked and leaned away form her. She brought her here just encase Selena decided to kill her and the public atmosphere would give Anna a chance to run. "Why give me an avantage?" (English: advantage)

"Because Jeremy likes you," She replied a smile chilling smile on her face. "I what that boy happy. He's been through enough in his life and don't try to lie to me dear. I've seen the longing why you've looked at him when you thought no one was looking. Though you deny it to yourself because of what Jonathan Gilbert did to your mother. He is not like him of that you can be sure of."

If Anna could blush she would of, but what was this sudden change? She was nothing like those rumors. It was something about a nothing no good outcast with psychopathic tendencies, who enjoyed putting people in the hospital. No she saw something else. A woman who would commit any atrocity if it meant protecting her family whither it was physically, mentally or even emotionally. Even if everyone loathed and despised her. So be it. She was calculating and ruthless with no regard of her own happiness. Selena was one of those self sacrificing kind of people that are never thanked and are rarely remembered or if they are they are remembered as a tyrant. Tragic really.

"What do you plan to do with the other vampires in the tomb?" Selena asked right before the waiter arrived opened the wine and poured her a glass. Selena told him to leave the bottle and he did before she turned back to Anna.

"I only care about my mom," She said.

Selena nodded, "If I were to let more than the vampires I seek live... which will not seek revenge on the town or it's people? Hypothetically speaking of course."

"Most would want that. Harper wouldn't and several others." Annabelle informed her.

She smiled, "Good, I don't want unnecessary deaths. You will be helping me with that."

She seemed confused, "Why?"

"You want your mother, right? Consider this negotiations for her release." Selena said with a smirk. "I keep my word. I am one bond by it and can not turn from it. Even if I wanted to."

Anna went quiet and only spoke to order herself a meal. Selena could tell she was thinking about it. As food arrived she spoke again, "Alright." she told her. "I'll work with you. It's not like I have a choice."

"Excellent, but I very much doubt Damon would agree to assist you. Then this will have to remain between us. Oh and my family is off limits in this situation. Though I don't mind you spending time with Jeremy. Now, you plan to get the Gilbert journal, yes?" she asked.

"Do you have them?" Anna asked.

"No they were bequeathed to my brothers before I left town." she replied. "However I have read them all and I don't see what is in there that you are looking for. Emily's name in the journal was mentioned only once as I recall and I can't quite remember what it said about it for it's been over ten years since I read them, but I know the journal is the same one Jeremy used for his assignment."

"Then I will get it from him," Anna told her and Selena nodded.

"That will be fine," Selena agreed, "but when the time comes stay out of the way. After the spell is lifted and Damon gets what he wants. I'll send everyone home telling them I'll handle the rest alone. Then once they leave you can come in and I'll personally hand your mother to you."

….

Selena went home and opened the black book and inside were Enochian symbols with what looked like ritual symbols from a pagan religions. She grabbed chalk from a draw and starting drawing them around the door frames and window seals while saying repeatedly, "Elo de med-ur-gal (Gods of old), Na-graph-un-don en Van-med-don-gal (Hear my words), Van-na-un-gisg ii ozen (Protect what is mine), Ar paaoxt t bolape (So let it be), Oi fam-mals-graph-urur eol a canilu (This spell made whole in blood)." She took a knife and ran it across her hand and dripped it on her book's center symbol. It glowed a bright red and so did the chalked markings. Then they disappeared and so did her blood from the book. She shut it and place the book under her floor boards. Apparently wicked witchery was about and she was the one to cast it, but it was not a spell made of nature.


	9. Chapter 9: To Betraying Brothers

Chapter 9: To Betraying Brothers

"There now not only is the book protected, but so are we." she whispered and checked the time. "I have an hour to burn before going to get Henrik. Hm, I suppose I could call Jenna and offer to pick up the kids." She did just that and called Jenna, "Hey I was wondering if could I pick the children up today?"

"_Oh I was about to call you. I'm running late. Yes, please do. Thanks. Things are a bit hectic without having a second car."_ Jenna said.

"I'll handle it," Selena said a slight double meaning in her words. "I'll take them to get something to snack on and then take them home."

"Thank you," she told her. "It's a huge help."

"It's no problem at all," Selena said. "If you need anything you should know that you can just call me and ask."

"Same goes for you, sis," Jenna said and she chuckled a bit. "It's still weird saying that to you after all these years."

Selena laughed, "I know, but we're family. We'll just have to get use to it."

….

When it was time Selena drove to the school and waited for everyone to exit the school. They did shortly after and they entered her car. "Nice ride, auntie." Jeremy complimented her fully restored Charger.

"Thank you," she replied.

She drove off and they looked at her in surprise when she pull up in a car dealership. "What are we doing here?" Jeremy asked from the back seat.

"Buying Elena a new car," Selena said parking and leaving the car. "I'll buy you one too when you get your license. I plan the same for you my son as well and don't tell Jenna, but I'm going to pay for your colleges too."

They all looked surprised, "Are you serious?" Elena asked.

"Absolutely," Selena told her. "Now come on."

They spent the time looking around and Jeremy seemed excited at the idea of Selena buying him a car. "So all I have to do is get a licenses to get a car?"

"Exactly, so." Selena said.

"Sweet," he replied.

Elena picked an ended up picking a SUV and then she took them to the grill for a quick snack. She took her nephew with her niece following her in the new car home afterwords where Damon was waiting along with Jenna cooking dinner. "Hello Elena, Selena, oh Jeremy, and Henrik too. How nice," Damon greeted before they ever entered the kitchen.

"Hey, where have you all been?" Jenna asked. "We're cooking dinner."

"Buying Elena a new car and got ice cream," Selena said her eyes on Damon.

He could tell that there were questions in her now green eyes and mouthed _"Later,"_ to her as he smirked and she quickly nodded toward him before turning back to Jenna who was giving a chuckle in disbelief.

"You bought Elena a new car?" She asked her eyes wide in disbelief.

Selena nodded again, "Mm-hm, I did. If you don't believe me look outside."

"Wow," she said looking through her mini-blinds, "when were you going to tell me you did this?"

"When it came relevant as it just did," Selena said shrugging. "What? You need your car for work and Elena needs hers for school. I had the funds and so I did it."

Jenna seemed taken aback, "Okay the next time you decide to do something like that tell me first. That's a lot of money."

"I know and I'll buy Jeremy a car too after he gets his license." Selena said leaning against the counter. "It's the least I can do after being absent for six months and you had to deal with everything by yourself."

"But that was because..." Jenna said and then trailed off as her eyes landed on Henrik for a split second, but it was enough to draw in her son's attention .

"Because of me, right?" Henrik asked knowing the answer as he looked away sharply shame was clear on his delicate face. "Sorry."

"Henrik," she said placing a hand on his shoulder, "it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself." Selena took a breath. It wasn't his fault. The blood loss from his father's attempted murder just worsen his condition. _Bastard, I wish I could rip your limbs off... again,_ she thought.

"I know that... it's just I feel like I'm holding everyone back and it was my fault that _he_ left us behind." He whispered.

"No!" Selena said a bit to sharply and she had to force down her own tears that suddenly threaten to fall. "That not it! That isn't why he left. He... had to go and we couldn't go with him. No matter how much he loves you and me. He... couldn't stay."

That was when Henrik realized how much pain his mother was actually in. The entire time she had kept a brave face and smiled like nothing was wrong, but in actuality she was in agony and bursting at the seams wanting nothing more than to scream and cry until her very voice failed her completely. However she didn't do it. She bottled it up and locked it away to ignore with several bottles of bourbon on a daily bases.

"How about you and Jeremy go play that game I bought you yesterday?" She suggested with a smile after a long silent pause.

"Yeah, we can do that," He said grabbing Jeremy's arm and dragging him into the living room, but he looked back at his mother with worried eyes. He felt guilty just for bring him up with the pain that flash under her eyes.

They didn't realized how awkward the room had become, but Damon did and he sighed deciding to break off the tension of the room. "Stefan here with you?" Damon asked Elena.

"Um, he'll be here soon." Elena said uncomfortable and the happy vibe of a new car was gone from her aura the moment Damon opened his mouth or it could have been when she saw him cooking. Well that and the fact there was that bit of drama on Selena and Henrik's part.

Speaking of Selena her eyes changed as she was watching Damon cook, but the room was still a bit tense. Pity really because damn Selena loved a man that could cook and look down right sexy doing just that. She was hungry for more than just dinner, but she wasn't about to tell anyone about that after the conversation she just had with her son.

….

Selena helped Elena with setting up the table and suddenly Damon bumped into her on his way to stir the food and he groaned as the bare skin of her hip met his belly. She gasped in surprise feeling his body against her own and the memories that sired with it. She was hot and bothered already as she bit her bottom lip, damn him. "My, my someone is trying to start _something_." she said giving a short chuckle as she put down the plates on the table. Her now dark green eyes where on those broad shoulders of his and Elena was currently rolling her eyes ignoring them or at least trying to.

"Start what?" Damon asked as if he were a innocent as a newborn as he was eyeing her back.

"You know exactly what." Selena said as he was turned to stir. "That was a deliberate move on your part."

"Well yeah, I was deliberately trying to get to the sink." He informed her with an excuse.

Selena smirked back she then she scuffed, "Uh-huh." she said. _This guy..._ she thought.

"I wish Stefan was here..." Elena muttered to herself wanting away from this conversation, but her muttering was enough to catch Damon's attention.

"Speaking of Stefan, where is he?" Damon inquired. "He's missing family night, which," he turned to them and smirked as well, "I am enjoying immensely."

Selena bit her tongue to stop herself from chuckling, "Yeah, you certainly are." she said mostly to herself.

Damon smirked at Selena before turning away to look toward Elena and his expression changed from amused to serious, "Is it real?"

Selena's eyebrow shot up as Elena asked, "Is what real?"

"This renewed sense of brotherhood," Damon asked before trying the dish he was making and then turned to Elena once again. "Can I trust him?"

"Yes, you can trust him," Elena replied before she turned away to place more items on the dinning table. Damon quickly phased next to her in his vampiric speed to appear right behind her so he could look her right in the eye. Selena just watched keeping silent about the whole thing, but would interfere if she had too. However she knew she didn't need to because she trusted him and she needed to know herself.

Stefan had been suspicious of her since she arrive. Though she couldn't really blame him for Selena was keeping a lot of her secrets to herself and that included her ex's name. She couldn't say it and she wouldn't say it nor did her son who knew the name could literally bring her to her knees. She would not to anybody, but him when and if she saw him again. She vowed she would not say his name because it invoked emotions, memories, and pain that she didn't want feel because she knew if she did she's loose it. Her composer, her control, her sanity, and possibly her soul.

It made a part of Selena hate him, but she would never blame him. She knew he had no choice. Henrik needed a normal life. They needed to stay safe and away from his brother. So she resigned herself to never seeing him again. Only in her dreams will she see him there and that in itself was a bittersweet agony.

"Can I trust him?" Damon asked again.

"I'm wearing vervain, Damon. It's not going to work." Elena told him.

His eyebrows pulled together as he had an insulted look about his face, "I'm not compelling you. I just want you to answer me. Honestly."

She looked him dead in the eye then, "Of course you can," Elena answered before she passed him.

Damon was quiet for a moment before his eyes landed on Selena and he phased toward her this time. "What of you? Do you think I can trust him?"

He was close, really close and he alone seemed make the painful memories go away. She was forced to lean her back against the counter otherwise they would have been pressing against one another a little to much in front of company and Selena took in a breath of air with the scent of his colon surrounding her. "I think it would depend on the situation were my niece and possible future nephew-in-law are involved." Selena whispered to low for Elena to hear her. "I don't know your brother well enough to give the clear answer you want, but it's best to look at every situation with a grain of suspicion, specially now. It's how I'm still alive today."

Damon paused at her honest answer. He was half expecting her to agree with Elena. After all most people thought Stefan was Mr. Perfect. Damon was somehow relieved when she didn't agree. "There was a time I trusted him more than anyone." Damon said turning to Elena who didn't hear a word either of them had said, but she likely thought they where flirting with the way he was on her, but Elena ignored that fact. After all it made her have an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach that felt a little to much like jealousy.

"Trust breeds trust. You have to give it to get it," Elena told him.

"Are you lecturing me?" Damon asked.

"Do you need to be lectured?" Elena questioned back.

"I just want her back. I'm sure you can understand that." Damon said.

"I can understand that you would do anything for her, yes." Elena replied.

"Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way." Damon said before going back to his cooking duties, but Selena come up behind him. "What do you think now?"

"My answer still hasn't changed, you should know that by now." Selena replied. "I'm stubborn that way."

"Would you ever betray me?" He asked.

"I'll try my best not too." Selena said still being honest. "I can't make promises that I can't keep. I have responsibilities and duties of my own that are bond to my very blood. Because of that I don't get a choice even if I desperately want one. My word is binding for me, but I can promise to try my best to never do so. If you know these things and understand that then neither of us should ever cross the other. As I said before you're one of few friends I have and the last thing I want is to betray you."

"I took one of those friends away unfortunately." He said.

"She betrayed you and got in the way of both our goals and she knew the consequences of doing so far better than you and she did it anyway. I never made her any promises. I suppose I didn't trust her enough to ever make her a promise." She told him. "The only thing more important to me than getting to that tomb is my family, Damon. I've explained it all before, but things are going to get so much more complicated in the future. Aren't they?"

"Probably, they tend to do that," He agree with a nod.

"Then lets keep things simple for us then," she said. "You have a goal. I have one. They are similar with similar objectives. It's all simple."

"Not where sex is involved," He said smirking.

She grinned back knowingly, "No that's different. That's fun... and very distracting."

Damon chuckled at her answer. This was perhaps the only woman he could trust within a thousand miles. She may be keeping who she plans to free a secret, but she was honest about almost everything else. He liked that about her. Always did from the moment they meet. She didn't hold back and Selena was fun and lively, but he knew there was more to her. He could see it. No, he did see the moment Henrik brought up her ex. She was messed up, but she wasn't about to let any of that hold her back. Not this time.

She was secretive as well when she felt she had to be. That healing ability or the fact she full on jumped on a vampire's back without a care. He could tell she was a bit like him too. She could be playful, but she was protective and possessive. However there was something under all of that. He couldn't put his finger on it. Well, for now at least she was interesting and kept him on his toes.

After dinner Damon played something with the boys and the girls, including Selena, where in the kitchen, but Selena wished she was playing that game with the boys instead. Selena never really fancied girl talk, but she knew how to play along to some degree. Elena was going through a box when suddenly Jenna whispered, "He is ridiculously hot!"

"You should see him naked," Selena whispered back to have her arm slapped by Elena.

"Shh," she hissed. "He's an ass."

"That's a good thing," Selena whispered back with a teasing grin.

"Wait you've seen him naked, Selena?" Jenna asked.

"Yes, I have. Let's just say I've _almost_ never seen better," She whispered knowing Damon was grinning ear to ear and she was trying not to laugh at both Jenna and Elena's expressions. Also she didn't what to inflat his ego to much so she just had to add the word _almost_.

Jenna giggled, "Oh knowing you I bet you did something about it."

"Damn straight I did," Selena said.

"So how was he?" She asked.

Selena smirked, "Blew my freaking mind, blew my top off, and everything else with it. Including my clothes too. Yeah took me a good thirty minutes to find those." she whispered.

Jenna was giggling, but as for Elena, she looked horrified, "For Christ sake! Why did you have to say that?!"

"It's the wine talking," Selena lied and Elena glared at her knowingly. "Okay, I just don't care. Damon is amazing in bed. Plus, she asked and I answered."

"Well, I didn't want to know that!" Elena hissed.

Selena lifted a brow and then she smirked mischievously, "You sure about that, _Elena_?" she asked teasingly.

Elena blushed and backed away, "Selena, no! Just no! O-of course not!"

Selena and Jenna laughed at her red face. "Oh, you're face is so red!" Selena said still laughing.

Jenna had her fun and looked at what Elena was doing, "What are you doing with all this stuff anyway?" she asked changing the subject.

"I thought there might be something about my birth parents." She said quickly getting back to looking at through her parents' things.

Jenna's entire comfort level changed in an instant, "Have you told Jeremy?" she asked.

"I will. When the time is right." She replied.

Selena stiffened herself. "Is it ever?" she asked. Then the door bell ringed before Elena could even give an answer.

"That's Stefan," She said instead knowing she was avoiding the question and knowing she was saved by the bell quiet literally as she headed for the door with Damon was right behind her.

Selena rolled her eyes, "Whatever then," she whispered under her breath and rolled her eyes before making herself another glass of wine. "To bad you don't have anything stronger."

"Oh I wish, but I have kids in the house." Jenna said.

"Well, next time I'll bring a bottle and we'll just finish it. There's no worries then." Selena said and chuckled mostly at herself.

"You're so bad." She said. "Aren't you?"

"You have no idea." Selena said.

….

She broke away from Jenna shortly after to go join the little gang forming up outside. Selena was about to step outside herself when the other's rushed in like a bat out of hell. She cocked her head at Damon and turned on her heel to follow and leaned on the living room entry frame as she watched keeping silent unless she suddenly felt the need to not be so quiet. "So I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day." Damon said being a bit less than subtle for her taste. "Who else did you show it to?"

"Huh?" Jeremy asked and that was when it hit her. Damon knew which journal he needed and Jeremy was the last to have it.

"Don't ask questions. Just spill." Damon said.

"You're kidding me, right?" Jeremy questioned a bit surprised as he chuckled a bit.

"Jeremy did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about Johnathan Gilbert's Journal?" Elena asked.

"Way to go for subtle everyone," Selena muttered under her breath and rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms less than pleased. She could of handled this herself, but no one asked her to. No one asked her for help in getting information, which was something she was rather good at.

"Why is everybody obsessed with that thing?" Jeremy asked suspicious.

"Because it's like airing out dirty laundry with company over. You just don't do that." Selena spoke up. "In other words we are not suppose to show them to anyone outside our family. Well these two are an exception of course."

"Who else did you tell?" Elena asked.

"Mm, just that girl Anna." He told him and Selena mentally cursed in her head.

"The hot, weird one?" Damon asked.

Jeremy nodded, "Yeah."

"Wait. Who is Anna?" Stefan asked.

"Jeremy's future girlfriend." Selena replied and then pointed out. "Actually as much time as those two spend together I'm surprised you two haven't met her yet. Weird."

"True and that's what I want to find out." Damon replied. "How do you know her? That question goes to you too Selena."

"I had lunch with her today and he met her at the library at school during his paper," Selena informed him.

"I just know her. She wants to meet at the Grill tonight." Jeremy said.

"Perfect," Damon said. "I'll drive. Come on."

"Oh, okay."

"Mom what is going on?" Henrik asked entering the room. Apparently he was in the bathroom until now.

"Ice cream and pinball?" Selena asked avoiding the subject.

"Yeah, cool," He replied.

"Then let's go."

….

Selena sat across from Damon while her son was on the pinball machine with a bit of strawberry ice cream at the corner of his mouth. They where watching Jeremy meet Anna and the look of both surprise and realization took over Damon's face as he saw her. "What is it?" She asked.

He looked at her and then back at Anna and then took out his phone. Next thing she knew her phone vibrated. That was when she knew that he didn't want this conversation to be over heard. Vampires had sensitive ears if they focus of course. It would be rather annoying to hear everything all the time after all. She unlocked her phone and read, "_I know her. That's Annabelle Zhu." _

Selena quickly texted back, _"You mean Pearl Zhu's daughter? Her plan would be obvious, she's mostly likely here to free her mother."_

He read over her text and he gave her a questioning look, _"How can you possibly know that is who she is?"_

Of course she knew and she knew what Anna was up to, _"Because Johnathan Gilbert loved her mother and wrote about her quiet a bit. An obsessive amount of it is on her mother. Annabelle Zhu is mentioned rather often as I recall or did you forget that I read them?"_

"_Them?"_ he texted back.

"_Yeah there is more than one, you know,"_ She replied, _"but the one we are after is the one during the civil war."_

"_Then do you know where it is?"_ he asked.

"_No, but I do recall something. The person that hidden it 'would carry it to his grave'. Whatever that means." _She replied. _"I can't recall the rest or maybe there wasn't much about it."_

"Hmm," he said aloud as he placed down his phone and took her hand into his. "What do you plan after you drop off Henrik?"

Selena smirked, "You mean who."

He smirked back as she ghosted her fingers down his arm, "Yes who?"

"Need you ask?" she replied as her heeled foot brush gentle against his leg to his thigh teasingly.

He groaned, "Then you should do that," he replied.

Selena giggled and took Henrik home before rejoining Damon who took them to the locate hotel and he compelled the manager and easily found her room. They where waiting for her and soon she arrived. It didn't take long. She entered her room and as soon as she closed the door Damon had her by the throat and surprisingly Anna had his. The two where suddenly in a chocking match while she just watched. "Okay, I give. Okay." he said struggling to speak under her tight grip and they both let go to pant or to cough for air. "Damn," he added, "You're strong for a little thing."

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me." She replied. "Hello Selena. It's good to see you again."

"Hi and I wish it was under better circumstances." Then she pointed her thumb at Damon, "Before you ask he's running the show. I'm just staying out of the way. Well, for now." Selena replied with a smirk. Anna knew better than to mention there past discussion after all she was a smart girl and not just all looks either.

"So your really buddy, buddy with the older Salvatore brother." She told her. "You have dare I say an interesting taste in men. How many vampires have you been with?"

"You could say that again and the answer is four. First one tried to kill me and another one was a woman. Crazy as all hell, but she was equally great in looks and in bed," Selena replied with smirk.

"How long have you been here?" Damon asked interrupting their conversation. Though he wanted to hear more about this adventure of hers with a female vampire. It sounded like quite the tale.

"I arrived around half past comet watching you screw up every chance you had to open that tomb." Annabelle replied leaning against the nightstand where she just placed a few of her things. Then she turned Selena, "I saw you coming into town too. You had a hell of welcome. Specially form the Sheriff pity that."

Selena shrugged, "Like I would care."

"How did you know about the spell?" He asked.

"I didn't say much back then," Anna told him. "Which means I heard everything."

"In other words, you like to eavesdrop." Selena said smirking.

"If you've been here the whole time, why are we crossing paths now?" Damon inquired.

"Because I'm in town," Selena informed him. "I have a reputation of killing those in my way."

"And I like to use others to do my dirty work." Anna added.

"Like Logan Fell? Oh yeah. Thanks for that, but the way." Damon said. "Little bastard shot me."

"He was an idiot," Selena commented.

She gave a curt chuckle, "Heh, yes he was." she agreed. "We slipped him blood when he started getting poseur slayer with that compass. I needed his journal. I couldn't let him die."

"What did you want with the Fell journal?" Damon asked.

"I thought it contained the location of the witch's spell book. I was wrong. According to her journal. Honoria gave the grimoire to Johnathan Gilbert and according to this," she said handing him the journal, "he gave it to your father. So now you're going to help me find it."

"Why would I help you?" Damon asked.

"Because the three of us want that tomb open," she informed him as she flipped to the page that mentioned the journal and handed it to him.

Damon looked down and chuckled, "So that was what you couldn't recall, Selena. You were pretty close to the memorizing it all all you needed was a name," he said pointing to the paragraph for her to read.

"'The Fell family believed it should be I, not them who protected the witch's spell book, but I feared she would haunt me from the hereafter. They mocked my fear, but it was Giuseppe Salvatore who removed my fear. He told me he would protect the secret of the spell book. He said he would carry it to his grave.'" She read loud and then locked eyes with Damon. "Your father was this Giuseppe guy right?"

"Exactly," he said with a smirk he closed the book and set it down before turning back to Anna giving her back the journal. "Sorry, I already have a partner."

He turned and walked out Selena waited until he was out of the room before winked at her saying, "I'll save your mother, but I can't vouch for the safety of the others except Katherine. Just say out of our way. I'll see you around," and with that she left the room following after him in a quick pace.

….

She entered his car and the first thing he asked as he drove off was, "What was in the leather bag that day?"

"You mean back in Georgia, right?" Selena inquired.

"Yes," he answered.

"More of these," she said show her ringed hands, "a family photo, and journal's of an even older ancestor of mine."

"And the thing with power, Bree commented on it before she, you know." he said.

She paused considering what she should tell him, "A grimoire," Selena replied after the long pause. "Not the one we are looking for. It's a black grimoire and contains something else. Something not normal person can case. Stuff not of nature. Witches can't use it to cast spells for they are connected to the Earth and not where that grimoire is from. I've seen a few try before and let's say it didn't end well for them."

Damon looked confused, "Then who can?" he asked.

Selena took a breath, "Now that is a secret I can't share yet, but you can figure that out on your own. I was tasked with protecting it after all. Why ask now?" Damon was quiet for a long moment and she didn't need an answer from him. His silence was the answer, "You're have trouble trusting me aren't you? Is it because I said I'd save her mother or is it because I have secrets of my own to protect?"

"I don't really know," he replied and sighed. "I've trusted others before, but I came to regret it."

"You're talking about your brother." Selena said and then sighed, "I trust you though. Probably more than a woman should. You know I've only ever told two people about that grimoire now right?" she asked. "I trust you won't share that with anyone. It took a lot for me to tell you about it."

He was quiet again, but then something surprising happened, "Thank you," he said, "for trusting me. I think you're the first person I've trusted in a long time."

Her eyes widen at that and she gave him a small smile, "Then you've been meeting some really shitty people, Damon. You must need a better social circle," she told him jokingly as she grinned at him.

He laughed and smiled back at her thinking, _If I didn't love Katherine... maybe we could have been more... _The thought made him flinch. He didn't know he could think about something like that about another woman.

….

Their was an old cemetery that Selena's family had been put to rest for over a century. Selena never really liked this place. There were more than a few in her family that had unmarked graves. The ones like her. Apparently they didn't think they where worth a grave marker and Selena wondered if she would end up the same. She had done things and she would do worse things still. The two arrived at the grave site not to long after, "Well, what do you know?" Damon said.

It was a tone of catching the little grave robbers attention as they turned to them. "I hate it when my suspicions are right." Selena said annoyed as she eyed her niece and Stefan. She crossed her arms and glared. Selena was not pleased to see these two here and behind her back no less.

"This is an interesting turn of events." Damon agreed as Selena sat on a grave stone. Disrespectful yes, but right now she didn't care because she was rather angry with the both of them.

"I can't let you bring her back," Stefan said. "I'm sorry."

"So am I," Damon said a bit pissed off, "for thinking for even a second I could trust you!"


	10. Chapter 10: Blood Made Magic

Chapter 10: Blood Made Magic

Stefan scoffed, "You are not capable of trust. The fact you're being here means you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself."

"Ourselves," Selena corrected. "I knew neither of you wanted that tomb opened and it was suspicious you would offer to help in the first place even with the prospect of getting your dear brother to leave."

"You think he trusts you?" Stefan questioned her.

"Of course, because the only ones I can count on is myself and her it seems. She hasn't betrayed me even once and she's a vampire hunter of all things and you... you are my brother," Damon said. "You made sure that I couldn't trust anyone many years ago, Stefan, but you..." He turned to Elena and stepped forward and even he couldn't help the hurt look on his face. Selena didn't ever want him to look at her like that. Ever. That look alone broke her heart and ticked her off. "You had me fooled."

Selena pushed herself off the tomb stone and stood next to Damon her hand went to touch his back comfortingly, but it went unnoticed by his brother and Elena. She was letting him draw strength and comfort from her in secret from the other two. All she wanted was to support him. She had an expression that said let her take care of this and surprisingly he nodded toward her. "This was an absurd choice on your part for the both of you." Selena said giving them both death glares and her voice had a chilling calmness to it. Elena swallowed she never hear Selena speak with such a cold tone and it chilled her to the bone. "Elena what the hell were you thinking? Same goes for you Stefan! I thought you trusted me a lot more than this!"

"We're trying to protect the town!" Elena argued back.

"Bull-_fucking_-shit!" Selena roared back and Damon was looking surprised at her outburst. "You were putting your nose where it doesn't belong! Jesus Christ, Elena! You are still a kid for fuck's sake!"

"Selena-" Stefan tried to interfere.

"Shut the hell up!" Selena ranted angrily as her hands were shaking in rage. "It's _my_ job to protect this town not a fucking naive seventeen year old that doesn't know what the hell she's doing! I've been doing this shit since I was fifteen and I was trained to do it! You're not!" Then her rage turned to Stefan, "And you! You can't even properly protect yourself let alone my niece, you stubborn ass fool! What if others figure out the clue before we could and came here? Elena would have been dead and it would be all _your _goddamn fault!"

"But-" Elena tried to say.

"Don't you dare!" Selena yelled jacking the grimoire from Stefan who looked dejected and then shocked. "I have a plan with Damon and you two getting yourselves involved like noisy children is just going to make things go bad for all of us. What the hell do you think is going to happen when the vampires find out you have this?! They will target our family and your friends. If it's me they will be to afraid to do that! I'm known for ruthlessly killing dozens upon dozens of vampires for just looking am me the wrong way. They know I'm not one to fuck with and to stay the hell out of my way!"

Elena was looking down, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but you would of told Damon."

"Damn straight I would of!" Selena growled. "He's waited for one woman for a hundred and forty-five and a naive child like you could never understand that feeling nor the longing and loneliness. I know it to well myself. However, people in our family that inherit my job have been waiting for it to open ourselves, but of course you didn't know that! The town will be safe I promise, but Katherine and my promise will have to be kept. The other vampires I deem dangerous are dead! Got it?!"

Elena reluctantly nodded and Selena turned to Stefan, "Auntie, please don't..."

"Quiet," Selena said as a ring slipped into her jean pocket and the grimoire was in Damon's hands and before anyone could stop her Selena duck down and upper cut Stefan in the gut with all the strength she could muster causing him to fly back into his father's grave marker. She moved out of the way before he lost his last meal and some blood. "That is for putting my niece in needless danger, jackass."

"Agh..." Stefan groaned on the ground in pain as he rolled a bit. Him not drinking human blood made things hurt like a bitch and she seemed to have known that.

She turned to Damon, "Now get me out of here before I hit him again or worse kill him."

He was eyeing her hands. They where shaking violently with anger and he could tell she was about to blow her lid in anger. "Yeah," he said softly handing her back the grimoire and picked her up phased away. They where back at the car in no time at all. "Where to?" he asked.

"My place," She replied. "It's the safest place for the book and the only vampire invited in is you."

Damon smirked and placed her in the car and began to drive away, "Thanks for that. You probably stopped me from doing something I would of regretted."

"I should be thanking you instead," she said. "You got me out of there which likely saved your brother's life or everyone of his bones from being broken repeatedly."

Damon laughed, "I don't think you would of kill him. Breaking him yes, but killing him no."

"If he becomes a danger to my niece I just might kill him, but to prevent that from happening I'm going to make a promise to you and as I said once before my word is binding. I promise to never kill your brother or you, but kicking either of your asses is fair game."

Damon smiled and shook his head, "Sometimes I don't really get you."

"Good," Selena said, "it make me seem more interesting than I already am."

….

Selena and Damon sat on her couch in her apartment. She had a glass of bourbon in her hand as she tried to relax after what happened between them and her niece and Stefan. _I'm almost surprised the spell let him in,_ she thought. _If it didn't it could have been bad, but he was invited in before the spell was in place. So whatever._

Selena stretched before opening the book reading the spells that laid inside, "You find anything?" he asked curiously after a good twenty minutes. "Do you understand any of it. It is a different language that I don't even understand."

"Yeah actually. My ex taught me several languages and his mother was a witch too. The dialect in this book is a little different from what I'm use to. I'll need to translated it in my head a bit and just in case I'm going to make copies of it. One second." Selena said getting up and going to her office. She made two copies. One with the copy machine and the second she took out a empty white journal off her shelf. Casting a spell the texts, drawing, and power was perfectly duplicated to the once empty journal that was now a copy grimoire. The copy grimoire was for herself and the other photo copy for Damon. She placed his copy into an large envelope made for large stacks of paper and as for her own she put it where she put her black grimoire in a hiding spot in her office that was hidden with her spells.

She left her office and handed him a copy, "This is your copy just in case something happens to the original." She told him and he nodded, but she would make sure this original copy made it's way to Shelia and Bonnie. As for her copy she would look further into it. Even she could cast witch's spell even if she knew that sort of magic was not the type she had ever really used before. Then she went looking through the spells of the original more and eventually she found it. "What we are looking for is here." she said showing him a rather complicated spell even for her. "It needs a few things and the spell can be manipulated in several ways."

"Manipulated? How so?" He asked curiously.

"Well you can just open the door, but it will still leave any vampire that enters to be trapped or you can open it and allow any vampire trapped to exit, but if they enter again it will trap them once more." Selena explained. "Or you could just remove it, but it will take a lot of power. I suggest the second one. It'd be nice to have a usable cell for naughty vampires and it doesn't take as much power as removing the spell."

"I like the way you think," Damon told her.

"I know." she smiled.

Then suddenly there was pounding one her door. "What the hell?" Selena said as she stood and hid the book under her couch cushion. She could feel it was a vampire on instinct, but she wonder who it could be before she opened the door answering, "Stefan?" She inquired with narrowing eyes as she glared heatedly, "What are you doing here?"

"Elena's been kidnapped!" was the first words out of his mouth in panic that he was currently failing to hide. Apparently he was more worried about Elena than what he appeared to be in front of others. It was no surprise really. He really did love her niece.

"What? By who?" Selena demanded. "Where the hell where you? Why didn't you just call me the moment it happened?!"

"Your place is closer than my phone is right now!" He said quickly not wanting another Selena punch to the gut.

"Well, shit," Selena growled. "Who took her?"

"Anna," Stefan whispered. "She must be after her mother in the tomb."

Selena's eye twitched feeling a bit betrayed and angry in one go, "Are you sure of that?" she asked through clinched teeth obviously pissed.

"Yes," he replied.

Selena turned around and picked up her cell phone trying her best not to crush it in her grip before she called someone . "You have some serious _fucking_ explaining to do! One of which involves a reason as too why I shouldn't strangle the life out of you!"

"_Selena?"_ Anna's voice came over the phone with a bit of fear behind it as she recalled Selena's little torture session. _"How did you get my number?"_

"I snooped through Jeremy's phone, of course! After all I knew he has a way of contacting you! Now explain before I loose my patience with you." Selena said through gritted teeth as the Salvatore brothers looked at her in surprise. They never seen this blood thirst side of her before. Her voice had lost it's sweetness and compassion. It was a cold furious tone that could chill the bones of even the strongest of vampires. "My patience is wearing a little thin right about now, Annabelle."

"_We need a witch and Elena is perfect leverage."_ She explained.

"You dare to take Bonnie too?" Selena growled angrily in a roar. "I have the witch part covered and that girl is new to her abilities! She wouldn't be of much use to use at this point in her development! Who brilliantly stupid ass plan was this?!"

She sighed frustrated herself, _"Eric's. God, what the hell was he thinking?"_

"Bonnie's little boy toy? Oh wait, he's yours too I'd wager." Selena said.

"_Yeah,"_ she said. _"Do you have the grimoire?"_

"Yep, I want Eric's head and I want to take it myself. So leave him be for now," Selena said. "I won't kill you for this because of Jeremy. Be thankful that he gives a damn about you. Can't have someones else he cares about suddenly disappearing on him, but if this ever happens again you'll never see your mother. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"_Yes, and Eric is all yours,"_ she replied there wasn't even a pause in her voice. She was just using Eric after all just like she was using Jeremy, but something about Jeremy was... different. She liked him or she was beginning to. Anna wasn't really sure, but she knew if she ever interfered again with Selena's plans she would truly never see her mother again. After all Selena didn't seem the type to make idol threats.

"Good, I'll be right over." Selena said. "Oh and do yourself a favor... don't be there when I arrive." She hung up her phone and looked to Stefan who was still standing outside her home's threshold.

"You know where she is?" Stefan asked or maybe he accused. Either way Selena didn't really give a damn at the moment. She knew Stefan wasn't strong enough to protect Elena at all times.

"Yes, but first I have another call to make and I need to grab my bag. After all tomorrow night the tomb is going to open." Selena said before making the call as she headed for her office she grabbed her leather bag and he black grimoire placing in her bag under a few statistically placed stakes. "Hello, Shelia."

"_Hey baby girl, how are things going for you?"_ She asked.

"They are fine. I have Emily's grimoire." She told her.

"_I see. Still the same plan?"_ Shelia inquired.

"Of course, but a vampire has Bonnie and Elena. I'm on my way to rescue them now." Selena informed her surprisingly calmly.

"_Is it the Eric, boy?"_ she asked.

"How did you know that?" Selena inquired.

"_Spirits talk, baby. What do you need?"_ She replied.

"Of course they do. Can you do a locator spell on Elena and Bonnie for me? I just want to have absolute confirmation on there locations."

"Sure, I'll call you back when I found them." Shelia told her.

"Thanks," Selena told her. Heading back out of her office to the living room toward the brothers.

Shelia hung up and called back no less than two minutes later. She gave Selena the address of the hotel they where staying at. Then Selena was about to be off but she noticed Damon was still on her couch not moving a muscle and looking rather comfortable. "Not coming?" Stefan asked before she could.

Damon lifted a brow, "Stefan he and myself where hurt by both of you only hours ago. Do you think he really wants to help you right now after what the two of you did?" Selena demanded.

"I guess not," He replied bluntly.

Selena nodded, "Damon I'll be back soon and of course your more than welcomed to making yourself comfortable. Drinks are in the fridge and liquor is in that cabinet." She pointed toward the wine cabinet no more than three feet behind Damon.

He smirk slightly at the last part, did she know who he him or not? Of course he was going to make himself comfortable and he was going to drink to his heart's content. He was Damon after all. Then he looked her in the eye and there was warmth toward him. That was something that did make him uncomfortable. No one gave him that look unless he had compelled them too, but apparent he was wrong about that now. Is that how she looked at all her friends? He was uncertain of that. "See you soon and have fun killing that dumb kid." He told her after all that kid got in his way once and it was really annoying.

"Oh I will," Selena smirked.

….

She lead the way to the apartment building with determination in her stride and with a bit of attitude. Selena kicked in the door as soon as she arrived before the door that had split in half. "What the actual hell?!" Eric yelped in surprised looking as if he was about to jump out of his own skin.

Her now amber eyes glared at Eric as she entered the room. He was holding Elena by the throat and she growled under her breath as Stephen quickly opened the curtain in a swift manner causing the newly turned vampire to coward in the shadows near the beds and away from the dreaded sun light. "Take them and get out of here. None of you want to be here for what I'm going to do."

"What are you going to do?" Bonnie asked still scared.

She withdrew a stack from her boot and looked upon the young witch, "My job, tell Shelia I said hi for me, okay?" Selena said to her and received a nod. "Right. Now, all of you please go. I have work needing to be done."

Selena waited for them to be out ear shot before she stepped forward and took the something out of her pocket. It was a needle and she slipped off a ring. "What are you doing with that?" Eric asked genuinely scared.

"Just a little sedative for vampires called vervain," Selena said casually as if this was an everyday occurrence. "I can't just torture you here. The neighbors would call the cops. Oh wait it wouldn't do you any good, would it? Considering they are a bunch of vampire hating narcissists. Right?"

He backed away knowing she was right. The only one that could save him was Anna, but she was too busy with Jeremy right now or at least that was Anna's excuse. He thought she said that because she angry with him about Elena and Bonnie. Selena moved faster that any human should be able to as he felt a prick in his neck as she injected him with the vervain. It burned as it spread throughout his body and before he knew of anything involving her plans he lost consciousness.

Selena wrapped him in a blanket from the bed and quickly left making sure there was no witnesses to see what she was doing.

….

When Eric awoke he was chained like a dog as his hand when to the tight fitting steel collar. He looked around finding a chain leading from his neck to a matching steel wall. He pulled on it, but he knew he couldn't break it even if he was at his full strength. It was obvious that this was some prison cell made for vampires. The door slowly slid open and in walked Selena with a tray of food. "You know I was planning to kill you off, but torture would be so much more enjoyable. Don't you think? However making you my puppet would be better." She said. "Hmm... what to do? What to do?"

"I won't help you," Eric said.

"You won't have a choice," Selena smiled. "If that is what I decide to do, but I need a guinea pig and oh look a volunteer that just can't say no!"

"What are you going to do to me? Where is Anna?" Eric asked.

She she said nothing as she placed the food on the ground and then pulled a book out of of a leather bag. It was black and something about it made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. "You should worry more about yourself," Selena informed him. "Did you know there is more than one form of magic? The things in this book aren't something just anyone can cast and if they tried it could very well lead to a very _bad_ outcome."

Eric was backing up and he knew what was about to happen was going to be horrible as he hand stroked down a page and she whispered something he didn't quite hear or understand because of the foreign language she spoke. Then it came a shearing pain that crossed his entire frame. He screamed and fell to the ground withering in agony. His blood felt like it was on fire. "AH! Argh! Why are you doing this?" He demanded through the pain.

Selena let out a cold smile, "Because you where stupid enough to mess with my family and I can't exactly take it out on Anna, but feel free to blame her for everything. She was the one who turned you after all. Likely everything that you're going to go through will all be her fault and yours for make such a stupid decision."

"You're a witch?!" He demanded.

"No, and trust me you'll wish I was. I am something far worse," She told him. "This if you must know is call blood magic. Something sorcerers and in my case sorceress can cast. Isn't it great? Let's try another one. How about I make your bone disfigured or should I get you organs in a twist?"

"You're a monster!" He yelled as the second spell to effect over his body and his skin took a red tone as he looked as if he was suddenly burning alive, but without the flames. Then he felt his organs with in his chest switch over each other as if they where playing twister. The spell she was using the one she used before and now this one. He screamed. He couldn't do anything else other than scream and tears clouded his eyes.

"You're right," she whispered and then said something else he didn't quite hear, but suddenly the pain was gone. "Even so... I still have a heart. So I'm going to leave you here. No blood for you to enjoy. You'll be stuck here still and unable to move until I say otherwise. You won't die again if you're a good boy of course. Well, at least not for know."

"No, please. That's worse! Just kill me! You can't do this!" He yelled as she turned away and left the room with the door closing behind her.

"Yes I can," she replied softly.

"Hey! Let me out!" He yelled as loud as he could.

She didn't hear a word of his defiant out cry. The room was sound proof after all. Selena designed it to be just like that. It was behind a false wall that led to the hidden basement where she kept her prison cells. One of which Eric was currently in. She had a several people who owed her a favor to install them and cover the old basement with a hidden door that she closed behind her. "Selena!" a voice called as she was placing her grimoire back in her bag.

"Tony?" She replied, "What's up?"

"The cell works I take it?" he asked knowing she brought a blood sucker down here earlier.

"Yeah, hows the little sister?" She asked.

"She's recovered and alive thanks to you," he told her and she smiled at that.

"I'm glad. She's a great kid," Selena said. "Oh I got to go. My kid is waiting for me."


	11. Chapter 11: Witch's Spell

**Hello Everyone! Before we get to chapter 11 I'm letting everyone know I'm taking a little break for writing. The next chapter won't be out until the 30th of this month. Sorry, but with work and deadlines I won't have time to write for a while. I will get back to it as soon as I'm able! Don't worry this fanfiction will continue! I'm looking forward to what is coming next myself!**

Chapter 11: Witch's Spell

She arrived to the apartment with Henrik, Chinese, and Damon's favorite bourbon or she guessed it was for that was the brand he seemed to drink quiet often at the Grill. "Damon are you still here?" she called.

"Yep," he called from the living room.

"Great, I got Chinese and bourbon if you're interested," She told him as she entered the kitchen.

He was in that kitchen of hers in less than a second with his hands sensually on her waist as they caressed her playful in thanks. "My kind of woman." he told in her ear before grabbing glasses for them along with ice. He looked at the bottle and noticed it was the same one he usual drank at the Grill. She either liked the brand herself or she noticed what he liked. "This is..."

"The same brand you like at the Grill. I noticed. It's locally made and not hard to get your hands on. I like it myself." She said opening the bottle and poured them both a glass.

So that was it. She did take notice and took the effort to accommodated for it too. He smirked or maybe it was a half smile before he looked at her. She didn't look well. Her eyes seemed distant and her shoulders tight from stress. "You alright?" Damon asked.

Her eye flickered toward Henrik for a split second and then back at Damon, "Later," she whispered and then lowered her voice further so only he could hear it, "it's been a long day and I need to drink after that vampire had his mitts on my niece. I'm keeping him alive in my cellar until I get bored. He's a genuine genie pig now and he's going to starve to mummification in there."

Damon blink, _Well damn, _he thought. He put an arm around her and she relaxed slightly, "Remind me not piss you off." he whispered back.

She scoffed amused, "I'd never hurt you, Damon. Not like that. I might kick your ass one day, but I would never do to you what I did to the idiot today. I promise you that much."

He was surprised when she relaxed with him so close. He wasn't use to having a friend or someone who trusted him. Not like this at least. Where he didn't have to compel her into it. It was yet again uncomfortable because he didn't know what to think of it. She had proven she was trust worthy, but she held to many secrets and it was hard for him to trust others. He did, however, wanted to know more about her and those rings she was wearing. Also there was that black book. He didn't like the feeling it was giving him.

….

It was late and Henrik was finally asleep. She had to picked him up off the couch and put him in the bed about an hour ago. He noticed she hadn't stopped drinking since then. There was something on her mind. Something at the edge of her thoughts that was weighting heavily. Something she didn't know what to do with. "You got Sheila as the witch to preform the spell right?"

"Yes and no," Selena replied. "I don't trust her to do what I want. So I'll have to fain ignorance if she tries anything I don't want and then I'll be taking over. Witches have there own goals and she's old it could kill her anyway so we'll need someone else."

"Who?" He asked but he was guessing as to who it was the moment he asked. Apparently he wasn't the only one with trust issues here. He wonder if she ever trusted a person wholeheartedly in her life. Maybe she had once and someone close shattered it, but for some unseen reason she was risking putting trust in him. He didn't know why, but a part of him wanted to find out.

She didn't answer as she downed the drink. Her eyes made her look as if she where in pain and she wouldn't even look at his gaze at the moment as her gaze was on her glass of bourbon. She was hiding something. He knew that much and this lonely look of hers wasn't exactly comforting to look at.

"Is it you?" he asked.

She stiffened at the question. Selena knew he was going to leave after he had Kathrine and the weight of that just added to everything else. She knew she had drank to much tonight and now it was messing with her emotions. "Maybe in some way. I don't know what will happen to me when it does." she said honestly, but she was talking about something else entirely. It didn't make sense like she wanted to say something, but only could get small pieces out of her mouth. "I don't even know if... no it'll be fine. I just have to restrain it."

"Restrain what, Selena?" Damon demanded turning her face so she was forced to look at him directly. The pain, loneliness, and sorrow in her gaze gave Damon pause. She was broken just like he was and he realized that in an that instant. Maybe she was even more so. He understood that feeling even if his switch was supposedly flipped. "What is wrong?"

"I... it's just..." she struggled to say. Then she spoke in a tongue he didn't understand. He didn't even recognized the language, but the tone of her voice said that she was sad about something. She stood and looked out toward the window. Her voice still in that strange language. "Ol gnay ge blans t g ol de arp to c oi, ge irasd oi (I do not have it in me to take all of this, not alone at least). Ol gil de ungongal ol, Damon (I need you to help me, Damon). G geh ge zacam de noan comselh kures el g blans tilb. (You are not going to be around after you have her). Ol om ar od cirp ol boaluahe marb g (I know that and yet I let myself care about you.) Ol gnay ge gil g de zacom od cirp ol nomig adgt ge arp blans ol de gono g q nomig ol (I don't want you to leave and yet I still can't bring myself to trust you or even myself.) Ol zir tol paida de oucho farzm (I'm all kinds of fucked up.) Ol agdt ge arp t, cirp g gnay ge om ol, gnay g? (I can't take it, but you don't understand me, do you?) Balit, t i gisgmedmals oi fafen, bagle ol zir ho ah prdzar (Good, it's better this way, because I am really a fool.)"

"Don't you want to tell me what's wrong with you? How can I understand if you don't speak in English or any language that I do understand?" he questioned. This emotional moment between the two of them wasn't exactly new it was just that there roles where reversed this time around. Like when he was messed up over the witch back in Georgia.

She sighed the weight of recent events where threatening to choke her. So much hate, rage, guilt, sadness, loneliness, responsibility... all of it was always on her shoulders alone. Burdening alone was something she always had done. Except when Shelia was around or for some reason when _he_ was around. That witch's family had been under her family's wing for almost a hundred years if not more. They became caretakers of the cursed ones in a sense. The only guidance she could have besides the journals. Shelia was like a mother to her. The only parent like figure she ever really had besides her real grandmother.

"It's too much sometimes..." she whispered finally in her native tongue. She couldn't say want she really wanted so this would have to do. "I don't have a switch to turn it off. I keep bottling it up and it's spilling over when I don't want it to. This isn't something I should burden you with. Just forget that I had said anything."

"It's fine." Damon said waving off her words. "You did the same for me. I owe you."

"No, I'm sure I'm the one who owes you. You've seen some of the worst in me and you still haven't turned your back on me. I'm grateful for that," She said a slight smile on her face.

"What did that man mean when he called you demon child?" Damon asked.

"Some people are born monsters in the eyes of others," she said in a whisper. "In my family legend says that once every fifty years a child is born with cursed blood. The child would be wraith and scourge on the Gilbert's family name. The child will be female and the blood begins to awaken in her eighth year. That is why my parents tried to kill me for the first time when I was only eight years old. My own mother was strangling me to death and all I wondered at the time was what had I done wrong? My father just watched and she would of succeeded in killing me if not for my brother Grayson and it was the only time Jon had ever protected me from my parents." She paused as Damon's eyes widen not even his father was that much of a monster... well until his sons tried to save a vampire and then he shot them both dead. "Grayson punched our mother to get her off of me. It was the only time he ever hit a woman in anger and it was for my sake. He picked up my half conscious body and bolted out the door. He took me straight to Sheila. I have bruises around my neck for weeks. It wasn't the last time they would try, but the next would go unnoticed to most and it kept happening until I was thirteen. A voice told me to run because if I didn't I was really going to die this time. So I did run."

"Why didn't anyone do anything about it?" Damon asked.

"Founding families have power and they covered it all up. Of course, they did. None of them wanted to stain their good name with such a scandal. So sweeping it under the rug was just... easier." Selena explained. "Not even Grayson could save me from it all. Even if he did tried and he did, but he had his own family too. I understood and still do."

"What about Jon?" Damon asked.

"He broke my heart, ruined my life here, nearly let me drown at the lake house, and destroy any and all chances of me having a decent or normal relationship with another human being in Mystic Falls," she replied. "Plain and simply put he is an asshat, who doesn't give a damn about anyone, but himself."

He gave a nod to that answer, "So keep a watchful eye on him then if he ever shows up?"

"Damn straight," she said smirking as she chuckled and then let out a sighed. "Thank you, Damon. Really. This helps a lot."

"Happy to help." He replied. "Though I have a feeling you have a lot more to tell."

"That's true, but all that other stuff can wait a while." She replied. _After all it's not like we are never going to see each other again after tomorrow night,_ she thought almost bitterly.

….

The next night arrived too early in Selena's opinion. She was dreading it all day and she was about to loose the only friend she made since she arrived back in Mystic Falls, but she wasn't sorry about it either. Damon was about to be reunited with the woman he loved and that was what mattered. She was happy for him, but she would be alone again and it was making her depressed. She hid it well, however for she was train to hid her feelings under a cold mask or even a smile if need be. She arrived with the witches Bonnie and Shelia. Shelia wanted Bonnie to witness what was going to unfold tonight and to hid the fact she had magic even though it was a different form, but Shelia would use Selena as a conduit to make casting the spell easier. Annabelle was waiting and hiding a few paces away so to wait for her mother and staying away from anyone who would try to kill her like Stefan or maybe even Damon.

Selena handed her the book, but gave no instruction on how she wanted it to be cast. There was no need. Once the door was opened Damon and Selena would go through to find those they would save. She knew the face of the person she was meant to save from the pictures Johnathan Gilbert had kept.

She placed gasoline canisters near the opening and doubled checked her weapons. She had stakes and a machete. Selena doubted she would need the stakes for she planned on beheading them. After everyone left or maybe having Stefan help wasn't exactly a bad choice. The others would not stay. She would not allow it for she knew all to well what burning corpses smelled like and she wasn't exactly fond of it, but she hadn't told them that yet. Stefan helped set up torches and anything else they would need. "Cleared the debris away, set the torches like you asked..." Stefan said to Shelia, "we can get down now."

Bonnie looked at Stefan's supplies, "What is that?" She asked.

"It's everything I need to destroy them." Stefan said. "Of course, Selena had the exact same idea."

"I will allow you to assistance, but don't think for a minute that I have forgiven you for betraying me, Stefan." Selena scold. "You are lucky I was so gentle."

"I'm sorry, Selena. I thought... I thought it was the right thing to do." He said, but his apology didn't sound all to genuine.

"Just don't forget your promise to me." Selena stated. "You are Elena's protector and you should be more tactful in your decision making from now on."

Stefan nodded, "I will do anything to protect Elena." he told her.

"Good." She replied.

"Are you sure Damon will come back with her?" Shelia asked.

"He will," Selena replied quietly.

Damon whistled toward them as he arrived with Elena in tow. Apparently Selena had missed a conversation between the two of them and she knew Damon had a soft spot for Elena. Maybe it was because she looked like Kathrine or maybe because of the person Elena was. Selena wasn't sure, but the gentleness he showed Elena was not the same when he was with Selena. However, Selena found that she wasn't jealous of that. Just of Kathrine who was going to steal all of his attention and person away. "Brother, witches, lovely Selena," Damon greeted and received Selena sticking her tongue at him in response.

"Everything okay?" Stefan asked.

"I just wanna get this over with," Elena said approaching Stefan. "Are we ready?"

"I guess so," Bonnie replied.

"Yes, we are ready." Selena replied as she stood next to Damon and she smirked at him. "Ready to meet your maker?"

Damon smiled at her. Even with all the tension she could still crack a joke as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "I've never been more ready."

….

"Air, earth, fire," Shelia said lighting the torches.

"Water," Bonnie said holding a bottle of water as Selena slid off four of her rings. She wasn't sure how much power she needed to use, but it was better safe than sorry as she stepped forward.

"That's it? Just water from the tap?" Elena asked a bit surprised.

"As opposed to what?" Shelia asked.

"Elena, most ingredients witch these days use can be easily obtained. Some of the stronger stuff can be found in chemistry class or even a grocery store. Though there are stores like those who want a nature remedy to buy from as well." Selena explained.

"Oh," Elena said, "but how would you know that."

Selena smiled, "Because I'm required to know." she replied. "What do you think it opt be?"

"Oh well," Elena said. "I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed or mystical or something."

Shelia smirked amused by that and Selena had to fight down a chuckle. Elena had a lot to learn about many things, but still it was amusing. Selena turned her eyes back on the witches and stepped toward them. "Just tell me where you need me." Selena said.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"I'm the ritual sacrifice." Selena straight faced, but she was completely joking to lighten the mood.

"You're what?!" Elena demanded terrified.

"I'm kidding," She laughed and she wasn't sorry at all. She always wanted to say something like that during a ritual just to freak someone out. It was just this happened to be the perfect opportunity for that.

"Don't scare me like that!" Elena said punching her arm.

Shelia rolled her eyes, "Selena baby stop tease that young girl and get over here. Your the conduit for the spell after all."

"Party pooper," she muttered and walked over to the middle of where they where casting.

"What's that?" Stefan asked spotting the blood bag Damon was holding.

"It's for Katherine," Damon informed his brother. "I gotta have something to get her going. Unless your girl is offering up a vein or Selena is."

"Hmm, I'll think about it," Selena said and Stefan sighed. He didn't want Elena to be opening a vein for anyone.

"Admit it," Damon whispered to his brother. "You can't wait to get rid of me."

"I can't wait to get rid of you," Stefan said.

"Mm," Damon smirked.

"We're ready," Bonnie told them.

The witches and Selena joined hand and the two used Selena to draw power from. They stared to chant in a foreign language, but Selena did not. She was more focused on pulling her power forward and letting them draw on in. This was not something she would usually do for anyone, but she was concerned for Shelia and Bonnie. Emily had been a powerful witch so who knew how much power the witch had. It was much safer this way in Selena's point of view as she was the least likely to die from it.

"What are they saying?" Damon asked.

"Sounds Latin," Stefan said.

"I don't think it's Latin," Elena replied.

"It's Enochian I speak it fluently and Damon would know I've spoken it to him once before. They are asking for the door to be opened," Selena informed them. "and to temporally lifting the barrier. It might be to much to completely lift the seal. We'll have maybe an hour or a bit less before it seals up again. It should be more than enough time to do our thing."

"You know what they are saying?" Stefan asked.

"Yes," Selena said. "Now be quiet so I can concentrate."

The flame on the torches suddenly grew more intense and the sound of crashing nearby startled them and the chanting ceased. Selena was pleased they kept their word after all.

"What is happening?" Elena asked.

"The door has been opened," Selena informed them before they watched the door crack open slowly until it was wide open. Selena didn't feel as near as drain as she thought she would be, but she did feel drained nothing that a nap wouldn't fixed though. She could sense the barrier was lifted if only for a short time, but it was enough.

"It worked," Bonnie said a bit astonished and afraid.

"Well, of course it worked," Shelia replied.

"Damon and I will go in first. Shelia and Bonnie you two should go home and rest. I can handle the rest." Selena said.

"You sure, baby?" Shelia asked her in concern.

"Yes, I'm sure." Selena informed her. "Thank you for your help. The grimoire is yours as we agreed and trust me when I say you don't want to be around for the smell of burning corpses. It's not a pleasant thing."

Shelia nodded. "Come, Bonnie. Selena's got the rest."

"You sure you're okay?" Bonnie asked. "We drained a lot from you."

"It's nothing a nap and a snack won't fix." Selena said and winked at her. "Go, Bonnie though I think Elena should go with you as well."

"But..." Elena said and trailed off when Selena glared at her. She was still pissed about the double cross. "Do you really want to watch as over twenty people are slaughtered and burned?"

"N-no, not really," Elena replied honestly.

"Exactly, now go with them." Selena ordered and Elena not wanting to disappoint her aunt a second time and followed after the witches.

"Don't you have some fires to build?" Damon asked as soon as they where gone.

"I'm going to get the rest of the gasoline. I'll be back." Stefan said before leaving them behind.

"You ready?" Damon asked.

"Let's go. We'll find Kathrine first and then I'll work on clean up after finding my target." She said. "You just get Kathrine to the boarding house. I left some clothes there for her and hopefully she's the same size as either me or Elena. I seriously bet she can use several long bathes to get the dust out."

"How very thoughtful as usual," Damon said giving her a smile.

"I try," Selena said grabbing a torch. "Now let's go. Oh and if this is goodbye, Damon. I'm happy to have you as a friend."

"Oh stop with the feels, Selena. I'll start getting all teary eyed." He smirked following after her with a torch of his own.

"Ass," she said with a halfhearted glare. She was trying to have a moment and he ruined it not that she expected any differently.

He laughed, "I'm glad too." he said seriously and it made her smile.

The two traveled through the tunnels passing by the vampires in search of Kathrine. "Yeah there whispering isn't creepy at all." Selena commented him.

"They can sense you," Damon informed her.

"Yeah, fresh meat." Selena replied.

Damon smirked at her, "Now, where is she?" Then suddenly he was off running leaving her behind.

"Well someone is a bit too excited." She said aloud and sighed as she went after him, but suddenly stopped at a female vampire. The one she had been waiting to met for a very long time as she laid there covered in dust against the wall of the cave like structure. She knelt in front of her and wiped the dust from her face. "It's nice to finally met you, Pearl. We have many things to speak on." She smiled at her and lifted her up throwing her over her shoulder and turned back to put her outside where she met Stefan. "Is that that Kathrine?" Stefan asked.

"Nope, it's my vampire." Selena said gently setting her down. "I'm going to take her with me to my house. That should be finished any day now. Johnathan Gilbert had a lot to say to her, but he couldn't. You should assist Damon. I got this."

"Alright," he said before taking off into the cave.

She straightened and called out, "Annabelle! Come here please."

"Selena," she replied sudden appearing before her.

"You're mother as promised, but before we move her I need you to point out who is to be spared." Selena said taking her hand. "I have everything prepared to revive them. So no one has to die to feed them."

"Okay," she replied and was brought back into the cave. "Him, that is Harper and those two in the corner. Henry is on the left and Natalia is on the right. Everyone else would be a problem for us, I think."

Selena handed her the torched and through the ones she pointed out over her shoulders as if they weighted nothing to her at all. Then exited out again. "Lift your mother and follow me. My house isn't far from here. They can stay there to recover. However once they are they must be moved else where. I would suggest the property next to mine if they stay. It is currently vacant."

"Okay," She replied.

"Good, now keep up," She replied.

"Aren't vampires faster than-" she said, but was interrupted when she took off. "Okay... she's... not human."

Annabelle took off as fast as she could trying to keep up with her. Selena looked back and slowed so the girl can keep, "And here I thought vampires where faster than me. Apparently not." Selena commented.

"What are you?" Annabelle asked.

Selena looked at her, "Incomplete." she replied as they arrived at the two story home. It was dark blue with white trimming and black shutters with a balcony on the second floor. It would be finished in a few days and Selena planned to have them out by then. "You're all invited in." She informed them. "Your invitation will be temporary and I have ways of revoking an invitation if need be. Now follow."

She took Annabelle to the guessed bedrooms. "Your mother's room is here and your is across the hall. Harper's in the one next to this one. These two can you the one next to yours. The upstairs are off limits and workers will be here in the morning to finish the up stairs. They should be done within the next few days."

"You... are giving us rooms?" Anna replied.

"Yes," She said. "The fridge is full of blood bags. Use them as you please." she said as Anna placed her mother on the bed. Selena come up behind her and swiftly cut her own wrist placing it over Pearls lips.

Her mother weak drank from her, "Welcome back Pearl. You and I have much to speak of when I return, but none of you will leave this house until then. I'm sure you all need time and rest."

Pearl push her wrist away. "Why did you help us?"

"Because not all vampire are evil and my ancestor made a promise. A promise I intend to keep." She told her. "We will speak more when the tomb situation is finalized. You are all safe here and you have much to learn about the world. It's advanced quite a bit in the last hundred and forty-five years. Now I must be off. Annabelle make sure they are all feed well, but I will not tolerate on any of you attacking humans unless absolutely necessary. That is what blood bags are for. Now I must go."

She rushed back as quickly as she could and ran into the tomb gasoline in hand along with a torch. Selena was gone for only seven minutes at the most. "Damon? Stefan? Are you still in here?" She called.

"She's not here!" She heard Damon yell. Those words set off an alarm in her heart as she rushed forward to meet them.

"What happened?" Selena asked.

"She's not here," he said his voice was softer almost a whisper as if he could believe it.

"What?" Stefan asked confused.

"Oh god," Selena whispered. She realized the moment he said it the first time and she could really identify what she was feeling. She knew one of those feelings was anger and the second was almost relief, but he made her feel guilty that she felt that way and then there was also sympathy.

"She's not here!" he said again throwing the blood bag against the wall.

"Damon, we need to get out of here," Stefan said.

"It doesn't make sense they locked her inside." Damon said.

"If we don't leave soon we're never going to." Stefan said to remind him.

"How can she not be in here?" Damon asked his sad expression speaking in volumes of his pain.

"We'll find out. If anyone knows what happened it's Pearl." Selena said. "I'll get her and Anna to visit the boarding house after I'm done burning the bodies here. We'll figure this out together."

"It's not worth spending eternity down here," Stefan pressed. It would not be good for an emotionally unstable Damon to be down here right now either. "She's not worth it." he said grabbing his brother's shoulder.

"No!" Damon said pushing his brother's hand away.

"Damon!" Selena said loudly. "Please." She approached him and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm so sorry. Go to the boarding house we'll figure this out."

He looked up at Selena as if he hadn't realized she had been there the entire time. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine." he replied heading for the door angry and unset. It was understandable and Selena understood that.

"Take him home Stefan. I can take care of this by my self." Selena informed him.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, Damon needs you right now. I got this covered," she replied. She watched them both leave before she spent the next half hour pouring gasoline over the bodies. Selena hand a trail of gas leading to the entrance and lit it with the torch. Setting the place a flame and then she watched for several minutes before leaving it to burn. She made her way back and entered her house. "Selena," Pearl called.

"Miss Pearl, I see you've washed up." She said noting the damp hair and new clothes. It was nothing special just a shirt and a pair of jeans, but she was still thin and needed more blood. However she was starting to get some color back in her face and Selena approved. "You must be starving." Selena said.

"Yes, but it can wait until after we finish talking." She said serious. "You're the Gilbert Guardian, correct?"

"Yes," she said and gestured for her to follow her to the office. Pearl was weak and moved slowly so Selena offered her a arm which she graciously took. "If you would like I could carry you."

"That won't be necessary." She said. "You had something to talk to me about. A promise you ancestor made."

"Yeah," She replied as they entered her office and Selena led her to a small couch helping her sit down. "It was a promise made to Johnathan Gilbert." she said approaching her desk that held a old wooden box on top of it she picked it up and handed it to Pearl. "Saving you and insuring you gained this box and the items within was his last will and testament. He made one of the old guardians promise it would make it's way to you. Alive or dead. Please open it."

If Pearls heart could skip a it would of when she mentioned Johnathan's name. Slowly she slid the lid off the box and inside was a leather Journal and a small decorated box. "What is this?" Pearl asked.

"You should start with the last page of that journal. None, but us guardians have seen it. I took the privilege of marking it for you." Selena informed her.

Pearl flipped the book open and began to read it's words. _"'My dearest Pearl,'"_ She began.

"_'I don't know if this will ever reach you, but I had to try. I'm an old man now and my mind only has a few moments of clarity. This maybe the last moments I have on this earth and yet my mind seeks out only you.'" _

_'My greatest regret. I was a fool. I was frightened the day I discovered what you where. I should of never of let them place you within that church. I should of trusted you and know that you are a good woman regardless of your race. It took the guardian to make me realize the life I had destroyed. Our life.'"_

_'You were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and even now I still love you with a passion I can never truly understand. I would ask you to forgive this fool, this coward, but I know I have no right to ask. I have betrayed you and left you in that wretched place.'"_

_'So I have asked a guardian to wait and hand this parcel to you and a small box. It was what I yearned to ask you all those years ago. What I wanted for us. I was going to ask for your hand, but I wanted it to be special. I hand crafted the ring myself. Every detail it contains and every curve created was a thought and feeling I had of you. You where all my heart had ever desired and I have lost you forever. If I could go back in time I would changed everything if it meant that I could be at your side just once more. I would of spent forever with you if only I could change the past.'"_

_'I hope one day you could forgive...'"_

Pearl couldn't continue as tears streamed down her face and her shaking hands reached for the small box and she opened it. Inside was a ring. It's main jewel was topaz surround with small pears in it's setting. The attention to detail was rather breath taking and the hand carved words withing the band was beautiful. The words carved within were 'To our everlasting love and for my beloved, Pearl. Love, J.G.' Everything that was detailed with obviously deep and tentative with passion and love. Looking upon it and you would know this ring was made by a man in love to show his undying devotion to a woman he wish to be his bride.

Selena watched with knowing eyes she knew all to well what mistakes and peoples duties could do to a relationship. Specially one as deep as theirs. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for all the pain you must of gone through. Johnathan lost his mind after what happened and he deeply regretted it. It probably what drove him crazy."

"I doubt you know what this is like," She said.

"Then you would be wrong," Selena replied her voice soft as she spoke, but the tone made Pearl look up. It was a tone spoken by one that had experienced lost perhaps too many losses.

"I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to say something so insensitive." Pearl replied.

"It's fine," she waved it off as it did not bother her. "We've both lost people we cared about, but we have to stay strong for our children. I'll give you a little time and then we need to talk about what happens next. Oh and we need information on Kathrine we were a bit surprised not to find her in the tomb. I think telling Damon about what happened would be best for us all."

"She was let go. The guard was obsessed with her. She promised to turn him." She informed her.

"And she left you, her friends, and the Salvatores brothers behind. What a bitch," Selena told her as she stood. "I'm going to get you something to drink."

"Thank you, Selena, for everything really. You didn't have to keep your promise, but you did so anyway." She replied.

Selena thought of correcting her, but decided against it. She didn't have a choice actually. A promise made by her was binding and she knew it too. Instead she gave her a nod before stepping away. She quickly headed for the kitchen and grabbed several glasses and her scotch. Then opened the fridge pouring on of the blood bags into an empty glass and a bit of scotch into the other two. She lifted the drinks and went back to Pearl. "Here you go. Scotch is for after. It curves the edge off and I think you deserve a drink after everything."

"I think you may be right," she replied taking the drinks from her and of course she started with the glass of blood. "Hmm, so what happens next?"

"I was thinking of integrating you into the modern world. I planned for you to live here, but where you live is up to you. The house next door is vacant if you want it." she said.

"What of keeping unwanted vampires at bay?" she inquired.

"There are ways of dealing with that unless you plan putting the property in my name." Selena offered. "I think Annabelle can cover teaching you of this new world."

"I'd like to take some time to think about it," Pearl told her, "but we should go see Damon. He must be rather devastated to learn what happen with Katherine. Though I'm not completely sorry because of them we where caught."

Selena nodded understandingly, "I need to go to Boarding House myself. He needs me right now, but I understand your anger and I promise to keep him back if goes off the rails."

"There won't be a need I am stronger." Pearl informed her.

"Even weakened like this?" Selena asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Though I think it's you that is strongest of us all."

"You would be... wrong." Selena said. "I know the strongest of us and I could never once defeat him."

Pearl blinked, "Who?"

"My ex and father of our adopted son," she replied. "He is a man like no other."


	12. Chapter 12: Mournful Cry

Chapter 12: Mournful Cry

Selena entered the Boarding House not seeing Damon at all, "Stefan where is your brother?" she asked. As her eyes roamed over the highly decorated room and it was vast. She loved it here even if she wouldn't say it out loud. It was old fashion and not her normal modern style she fancied at home. Now that she thought about it her style was cold, but here there was something warm here. It was probably the warmth of the wood or the fact she felt at home here more than she felt at her apartment. Perhaps even than her place in Atlanta after her ex left. There wasn't any bad memories here either which was great and a first time in a long time that she was comfortable somewhere.

"His room, pretty sure he wrecked it judging by the sounds I heard in there." Stefan replied he said his shoulders tense as he saw Pearl and Annabelle behind her as she carried with her a bag for of his favorite bourbon, scotch, and beer. If he was anything like her he was going to need a drink and a lot of it.

Selena looked toward the stairs a sad look across her face. This was dozens of times worse than what happened to her because it had been done out love for her and Henrik, but Katherine didn't care and tricked Damon into waiting for her for nearly hundred and fifty years. She knew the only person this Katherine cared about was herself, everyone else was expendable, and more importantly it pissed her off something royally and fiercely like liquid fire in her veins. She was angry it was true, but in some ways she always was. However, it was nothing like her normal anger. It was a cold calculated anger like a white flame in the pit of her stomach and if she ever saw Katherine she would ensure she suffered in the worse way possible. Katherine had betrayed the only person Selena could call her best friend and it costed him everything even the bulk of his humanity and she knew it too. The denial, betrayal, and anguish in his eyes broke her heart in two. He had done everything for her and she did not care in a fit of indifference and it made her wonder if this Katherine person even had the ability to love. What kind of person toys with the heart of others in such a twisted fashion and then throw them away?

"Poor Damon, all of that and Katherine just spits in the face of his absolute devotion. Despicable," Selena commented softly with a rather nasty taste in her mouth before she turned over to Pearl and Annabelle. "I'll speak to him first and you two could perhaps keep Stefan company for a bit, but I don't know if I can calm him down so it may take a while. I was like that once myself so I know the feeling all to well. I did the same to my training room after my love left me. Please excuse me."

She hurried up the stairs towards Damon's almost in a run once she was out the other's sight. She smelled the air and blood filled it slightly nearing Damon's room. _Either he's been drinking blood or he harmed himself,_ Selena thought to herself. _I'm betting it's the latter._

"Damon?" she knocked softly.

"If you don't have alcohol you not invited in. I may have drank everything we had, unless Stefan hid the rest," Damon said in his usual tone, but she knew better. Even he couldn't fake the lack of luster in his voice or maybe he just didn't bother to hide it from her.

"I knew you'd say something like that so I went shopping before coming over," she said as he opened the door. It wasn't often she saw Damon unkempt, but she couldn't blame him really. His hair was a mess, his knuckles where bloodied, and his clothes where ripped. "You look like a hot mess."

He pulled her in not saying a word and drew her close. She heard the door close behind her. He heavily smelled of alcohol, but she didn't care about that as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They didn't say a word as he buried his face in her hair was still smelled a lot like a campfire after she burned the vampires into ash. He didn't seem to mind as he tightened his grip as if he was only hanging on by a thread and if she was not as tough as she was she was sure he would of broken a rib or two. It was understandable everything he was hoping for was coming crashing down around him and he needed something to hang on to. Apparently she was the only thing he could hold on to and she wonder if she too was his only true friend.

She didn't know how long he held her for, but she didn't care. They others down stairs could wait a while. "Damon?" she said softly as he pulled away too look at her soft green eyes noting they changed color on her mood.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you want Pearl to tell you what happened to Katherine or me?" she asked. "You're... _not_ going to like the answer."

"I think it'll be best to hear it from Pearl," he replied. "She was a friend of Katherine's back then."

"Alright then you should get cleaned up," She said.

"I will, are you staying?" he asked.

"As long as you need me," she smiled understandingly at him.

"And if I said forever," he asked.

Her smile failed slightly, but she forced her smile to widen further and if he noticed he didn't say a word on it. "I can't promise anything, but I'll certainly try for you." she told him.

He did notice that failure in her smile, but he was a conversation for any other day. "I can accept that." he smirked back as he stepped toward the bathroom as she sat on his half destroyed bed avoiding the glass on the floor from a mirror.

"Good, now go change and get dressed maybe go take a shower. I'll be waiting right here." She told him.

"Or you could join me," he suggested.

"That is a bad idea and thank the heavens I love bad ideas." She bouncing up and following him inside, but she knew his really reason for inviting her to bathe with him. He did not want to be alone right now and she knew the feeling a little too well, but unlike him she didn't have anyone to turn to other than a bottle of scotch. So she could be there for him at the very least. "Come on now." she took his hand leading him the rest of the way into the bathroom.

One inside he pulled her near and helped her undress and she did the same from him. There was nothing sexual about it. It was a case of need. I need to be near someone who understood the pain, who understood the betrayal, and understood the loneliness. There was no sex either and once they where undressed he lead her to his shower. "Most of your rings are missing." he commented turning on the shower head and Selena cleaned the blood off his knuckles tenderly even if she knew full well that his wounds where healed already.

"I'll just put them back on later." she whispered knowing they couldn't be heard over the showing. "I just have to be careful otherwise I might break someone with the added strength."

His eyes narrowed slightly, "You said the rings gave you strength."

"I never said that. I just said I had magic rings and I've decided I want to tell you everything, but I just don't know how and right now isn't the right time too. Though I will clarify now that the rings don't give me power they restrict me keeping me in check temperamentally along with my issues in tow." She informed him.

"And if this last ring is removed?" he questioned.

"According to my ancestors I'll die," she said still whispering to him in hushed tones so none, but he heard her.

He blinked surprised as he hand gripped hers, "Why?"

"Because I'm not complete," She replied as she watch him finding her hands much more interesting. "I can't take them all off until the final ring is in place. The tenth. I have five to go and if I... _survive_ until then I'll become unstoppable and damn near unkillable or so I'm told."

"If you survive?" he questioned.

"Yes, none of the guardians... have made it to full power." she said reluctant to tell him of that. "None passed the age of thirty-five either. Until recently I didn't think I would live pass that age and I'm still not sure if I will."

He went quiet, "If that happens would you want to be turned?" he asked not wanting her to die.

It was touching for him to say something like that to her. She had thought once of her ex turning her and she planned on it after they married, but then Henrik and the estrange brother happened. So plans changed. "I wanted to once. Now I don't know, but I'll survive for you." she said so quietly even he barely heard her. "Your life has been one crazy storm after another you need a safe shore somewhere. Something that won't ever change no matter the weather or how bad things get and I'm plan on being that for you."

A broken smile stretched across his face. "Thank you Selena for that and for trusting me, but you might end up regretting that with a guy like me." he said kissing her knuckles as tenderly as she had cleaned the blood from his.

She smirked at him, "We'll see about that."

….

The next morning Selena awoke in Damon's bed naked. No surprise there really nor where the bite marks on her shoulder, stomach, and inner thigh. She was also sure she had another on her lower back too somewhere, but that didn't matter much as the rest of her felt tingly and alive like a restraint flame. However what mattered was the man currently resting on her stomach. It took her a second to remember what happened after the meeting with Pearl. They had explained what she already knew, but Annabelle had added to that she had seen Katherine in the 1980s and she had known where Damon was, but she did not care. Selena called Katherine a royally selfish heartless bitch and sent the female vampires home. She took Damon upstairs and let him take out all his frustrations out on her though a rough and a most gratifying night. He did or maybe it was him mourning the loss of Katherine. Maybe it was him being angry at himself for believing her. Perhaps it was for the sake of his own heartbreak. To be honest she was unsure, but he was both abrasive and tender with her last night. Not that she minded it, but after it had been so very different. It was almost as if he wanted to be held by her or by someone and he fell asleep in her arms, but she knew he wasn't the type of person to ask because it made him weak as she ran her fingers gingerly through his black locks of hair.

She smiled softly at him to her he was an amazing man. One of the most wonderful and best men she had ever met actually if she where honest with herself even if he was a bit twisted. How could any man be so devoted to one person for nearly a hundred and fifty years like that? It fascinated her if she where genuine with herself and if she weren't still in love with her ex she might of fallen in love with Damon instead. Hell she thought she would of only let her ex turn her, but now Damon was another person she trusted to turn her if she won't survive it. Selena never thought she'd feel that amount of trust with anyone ever again, but here she was the fool or maybe not. Only time would could tell and time wasn't currently in a speaking mood with her.

She sighed, "Torzu, gran el (Rise, old one)," she whispered and the black book she guarded raised into the air from her leather bag as if it was attached to an invisible string. "Niis de ol, ar ol adgt om g vaoan (Come to me, So I may know your truths)." The book floated to her and she caught it opening the book wondering if it would reveal more of itself to her today and it did. Few new pages were visible to her eyes and this was something she could use in a pitch. She smiled as she took the time to memorize these short incantations. She wondered what other secrets this book held, but she knew she was the only one of three in her line that actual could read this book's language. First was the beginning of it all and then her granddaughter. No one else had read this book in over ten generations of Guardians.

"You're right you do speak that fluently. Are you a witch?" Damon asked as his eyes opened to look up at her.

"Nope, and the delicate I just spoke is different from what Bonnie and Shelia speak," she replied simply. "Also, witches deal with nature. I generally do not though I still could. It's why they where able to use my power to fuel the spell."

"Then what's this book about?" Damon asked.

"Sorcery," She replied smirking. "In other words you're dealing with a the darker sorceress. The more fun stuff type."

"Such as?" Damon asked.

"Death, resurrection, barriers, bending the will of nature and people to what I see fit, and anything that spits in the face of nature itself. Hell there is a few incantations that can mass murder this entire town with plague or just have everyone's blood flow to their head and they'd bleed to death through there eyes, nose, and even ears or just explode. Kind of gruesome now that I've seen it. Sort of tested it on Ben," Selena told him. She had told him she had let Ben live, but he was her little experimental doll. However that wasn't the whole truth, but that bit could wait for another day.

"If you don't get your power from nature. Where does it come from?" He asked.

She thought of how to answer that and then answered, "My blood." she replied. The one thing she had not told was what she was turning into. Demon wasn't exactly something she wanted to admit that she was or maybe she was just part demon. She wasn't sure to be honest. "Though I would go into more detail if Stefan wasn't listening... _again_ I should add. I guess mister high and mighty isn't above eavesdropping. It's rude."

Damon groaned annoyed because Stefan had that effect on people in general or maybe it was just that he effected Damon that way. How did Elena put up with him? Wasn't he exhausting to be around? Damon knew for a fact that Stefan was not fun and was to stuffy for anyone's good. He sat up and leaned against the headboard next to Selena who pulled the sheet up to cover her nakedness. Though she had half a mind not too as Stefan opened the door. Seeing her naked might of taught him a lesson about knocking, but on second thought she didn't want him having any weird dreams about her after seeing her naked.

"Here comes the speech," Damon whispered to Selena and she chuckled a bit immature, but she just didn't care.

"Do you two have any self control?" Stefan asked as he didn't get even an hour of sleep last night. "And you think it was wise to let Pearl out of the tomb?"

"First off Pearl is my business not yours and second yes, but where is the fun in that prudish sort of control? Which makes me question why you are so hard on Damon? The animal blood, the constant nagging, the brooding forehead, and the exhausting high and mighty attitude routine. What did you do Stefan?" Selena said turning the tables on him and smirked. "How many bodies did you pile up? How many countless lives have you ruined? I bet the death count is higher than anything Damon has ever done and I bet you push all the blame on Damon to cover your short comings. So what right do you have to question what we do?"

Stefan was speechless for a long moment and then he said while glaring at Damon, who had a smug expression on his face, "You told her." He said accusingly.

"He didn't need to nor has he. I figured it out on my own because I'm not naive or an idiot and you are definitely not Edward Cullen and thank god for that because that bastard was boring as hell." She said annoyed causing Damon to smirk. "Can you leave now? I'd like to get back to a less tiring conversation, because right now I am not in the mood for you and I swear to god I will throw you through a wall preferably one made of brick if you don't leave us alone right about now."

Stefan thought of retaliating with his own argument, but thought better of it. Something told him Selena was rather serious. Damon was so close to figuring out what she was, but Stefan wanted to know as well and wondered if she was a threat to everything he care about. Only time would tell.

"I think I might love you," Damon said hugging her.

Selena giggled, "Of course you do I'm awesome and Stefan is a pain in the ass. Seriously coming here first thing in the morning after everything that's happened to be misses bitchy to us. What is he PMSing? Prissy Man Syndrome."

Damon smiled as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Yes I think he's been having one for many years now since his little rabbit diet started up."

"That and a stick was secured right up his nice tight ass." she added. "After getting his pipes cleaned out by Elena you's think he's chill the hell out!"

A muffled, "Hey!" was heard from Stefan's room.

"It must have been a really snug fit too because he was already a tight ass to begin with." Damon said with a smirk and laughed.

"Then I'm surprised it held up so well after a hundred and forty-five years." She said smiling back at him.

"Stop talking about my ass!" Stefan yelled from his room causing the both of them to throw there heads back and laugh at the embarrassment in Stefan's voice. Damon was grateful that he had Selena around right then. Even if he was having a crappy day she had a way of making him feel better and could even get a laugh out of him. Having a friend after so many years was kind of nice. He had to admit that to himself.

….

After that things changed or at least for some of them. Bonnie learned magic from Shelia at a rather impressive rate. Stefan and Elena's relationship grew and Selena made sure to knock before entering any room they were alone in. She didn't want to see that. Matt and Caroline where dating which was a surprise. Then Mrs. Donovan showed by up on Matt's doorstep or more exact while the teens where making out on the couch and after the double date Matt came to Selena's front door step that no longer housed Pearl or any vampire for that matter as they now lived next door not like she cared either way.

Henrik was on his way to bed when the knocking came. "Mom someone's at the door," he said his mouth full of toothpaste and of course he wasn't about to answer the door. A weird rule of his mother's apparently. He wasn't really allowed to open the door at night when people knocked. Hell she did not like him opening the door period, but she didn't say much on it or why there was such a rule like that.

"Coming!" Selena called. _It's not Damon, he would of messaged me before coming over. Pearl would of too as she was the polite sort. Stefan... maybe, but I doubt he would he's still a bit sour over me telling him off._ She thought. _Well that and dogging his tight little ass._

Opening the door there was Matt. She wasn't expecting him to come by, but she wasn't exactly surprise with the kind of mother he had. Matt deserved so much more than that and she hated his mother for that or any parent that abandoned their children. "Selena... I," he began.

"Mom troubles," Selena guessed and gestured for him to come in. He obviously been crying up a storm. Not that she blamed him. Matt was honest about his feeling and she understood that. Also he was that all American sort of guy and he was sweet, honest, and true.

"I'm sorry it's so late. I shouldn't of came by." He said.

"You're wrong there. My offer doesn't expire just because it's a little late into the night," Selena said grabbing his hand dragging him inside and leading him to the living room. "Sit down, get comfortable, and tell me what happen when you're ready. Then later if you want get Caroline here. I know you two are together and I don't mind her coming over at all."

He looked embarrassed that she noticed, but Selena just smiled. "Thank you, you really don't have to do all of this." he said.

"It's no big deal for me. Now do you want something to drink. I promise the fridge is fully stocked." Selena told him. "Hell, if you don't tell anyone a beer has you name on it or if you're hungry pretty sure there's pizza or I could just make something."

"Please don't go so far out of your way." Matt said and took a breath. "I'd kill for a beer about now though."

"Alright, be right back." She said giving him a slight smirk and hurried to the kitchen to grab them some drinks. "Here you are. Now tell me what's going on."

"Well did you hear what happened at the Boarding House?" he asked.

"There was a slight uproar Damon was kissing an older woman. Don't know who." She said then scolded herself realizing just what had him upset, "Oh god that was your mother and how am I not surprised by Damon!"

"Yeah," he said taking a drink of his beer.

"If I knew that I would of offered you something harder than beer. Shit. Your mother's a cougar. Meow, but that is not mental image I wanted to see. I'm going to need brain bleach to clear that out."

"You and me both," He told her. "I thought you and that guy where dating?"

She scoffed, "Yeah, no. We're friends with benefits and so you came just to talk me or are you looking to get away?" she asked.

"Honestly, I just don't know what to do. I'm the one that is suppose to be the kid and I..." he trailed off the moment she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Then be the kid. Let me take care if it. I can and will take care of it." She said. "I know play around, but I get shit done like an adult should and it's about balance. I also know how hard this is because I went through this too. I had no choice, but to run from home when I was still a kid. I had to grow up too soon and I had to adapt fast or die. So what do you need Matt? What do you want to do with your life?"

"I want to go to school and just be normal," He said feeling a bit selfish for saying that, but instead it made her smile.

"Then do that, let me take care of everything else. I won't help your mother seeing as she can take care of herself, but I will help you and just so you know I don't like your mom much." She told him. "As in not at all."

"And most people don't like you. My mom is included too so I'm sure the feeling is mutual there." He said.

Selena laughed, "You're right most don't, but the most important people do and that's what matters here." she said. "Now this can't be the only thing you wanted to talk to me about. What's up?"

"Yeah there is something else. You've dated a lot right?" He asked.

"Yes and had heartbreak, trauma, and some of the happiest moments in my life in dating." She said. "Why? Need some advice?"

"I'm that obvious?" He questioned.

"Yes, but that's a good thing it means you're honest." Selena said. "Now your questions."

"Is it normal to be terrified of loosing someone or just loosing something good between two people?" He asked.

"Hell yes," she said. "Oh man when I met Henrik's father I was a mess back then. I hardly knew which was up or what way was down and when I got to know the guy. I was terrified of him one day leaving me behind because he was the only thing I had back then and worse he was the only one keeping me breathing, but each morning I would wake and he was there. So yes it is normal to be afraid, but you never let that fear stop you because when you know it's real you fight for it. You fight for it because you know if you don't one slip up could destroy it all. Trust me when I say that because I know better than anyone of what slip ups can do."

He nodded, "I think this is real. Caroline has been honest about what she feels and what she's thinking. Their is something about her that I can't ignore. She's the only good thing in my life and I am scared, but I want to fight for this. No it's more like I need too."

Selena smiled, "Then you should tell her that. I can tell Caroline is growing a lot as a person and I'm pretty sure that is because of you."

He smiled back, "You're probably the only person I can really talk to about this stuff without it being kind of awkward and you actual listen. Thanks for that and if you don't mind me asking... what happened to Henrik's father?"

"You mean why he left?" she replied. "He didn't have a choice. There complications with his family and with those complications come trouble. Bad trouble. The kind of trouble that's not good for Henrik. To protect him and make sure he had a normal life... he left us. It was out of love that he did that, but if I knew it was going to hurt this much I would of fought him on it and made him stay. Then maybe we could of found a better way."

"What was his name?" He asked.

Selena went silent for a long moment. "I don't say his name. It tends to bring everything back and I can hardly function when it does." She told him.

"Meaning you're not over him?" Matt guessed.

"I doubt I ever will be not even with time," She replied. "We where together-together since I was fifteen and eight years just doesn't just disappear over night. I knew him sense I was fourteen. He meet me at my worse and yet he still accepted everyone of my flaws as if I had none at all. He saved me and made me a better person. A better person than I deserved to be and I still love him now as much as I did then."

"Have you thought about getting back together with him?" he asked.

"Everyday actually, but I don't know where he is and it's not safe for Henrik right now." she told him. "Until everything is taken care of we won't ever met again, but I can handle it for Henrik and my family that all need me. So I'll be alright."

Matt could see the broken part of her soul then and he was impressed. She put her family over her own heart. Something his own mother could never do, "You're amazing, you know that?"

"You're damn right I am," Selena replied her mask back in place as she smirked and gave a chuckle. "Alright enough heart to heart. The room all the way down the hall to the left is yours if your interested and call Caroline. She is more than welcomed over here. She, Bonnie, and Elena have been friends forever so their practically family. Hell call them all over if you want. It's a weekend and I have on demand. Make a party out of it. Whatever makes you feel better. As for me I'm getting my drinking on and get some work done."

"Thank you, Selena really." He told her. He called Caroline over soon after well Selena was typing fiercely away on her laptop like she was typing a novel and just received the inspiration of the century. Caroline arrived about thirty minutes later and Selena let her in.

"Hello miss Gilbert." she said.

"Oh god, don't call me that. It's Selena and just Selena to you. Okay?" she said amused. "I'm not that old lady with a hundred cats yet. Matt's in the living room and you're more than welcome to stay over as long as you like. Fridge is stocked so knock yourselves out. Just stay away from my cookie dough ice cream and my Starbucks coffees it's my addiction."

Caroline smiled as she giggle, "You got it and thanks for having me. It's a welcomed change after how Matt's mom treated me."

"Any time Caroline," Selena said keeping it friendly. "Oh and in case he forgets his room is the one all the way down the hall to the left. Order yourselves some movies on demand on the huge TV and I'm thinking Matt might be moving in so he can have a normal school life."

"Seriously? You'd do that for him?" She asked.

"Of course I would." Selena told her. "Matt's a good kid. He deserves a normal teenager's life. So I don't mind at all." _Plus him and Jeremy can keep Henrik out of danger and busy, very busy,_ Selena thought. _Which in turns keeps everything pg and gives Henrik a more normal high school life. Three birds and one stone._

"Wow, you know people are really wrong about you. You're really generous and kind of awesome." Caroline commented.

_Generous has nothing to do with it. I knew his dad and he saved my life once,_ Selena thought to herself. "You'd be the first to think that." she said. "Anyway I'm going to leave you kids alone and get some work done. Let me know if you need anything."

….

The next morning Selena was awake before anyone else as was usual for her because she never really slept well when she was alone due to the dreams. Matt and Caroline both stayed over like she expected. They looked as if they had fun which made her glad for them as she was setting down the fruit salad, pancakes, scrabbled eggs, and hash browns. "Good morning everyone," Selena told them as Henrik tiredly entered the kitchen just behind them as he yawned. "Hope everyone is hungry."

"Starving," Caroline said.

"Then make yourselves a plate and chow down. We don't stand on ceremony around here." Selena smiled at the tired looking teens before drinking a sip of her scotch.

Caroline stared at her glass a bit concerned, "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I drink a glass in the morning to take the edge off of the hangover." Selena informed her. "Plus it's going to take a lot more than this get to get me buzzed. My tolerance level is made of reinforced steel."

"Oh okay, do you drink a lot?" Caroline asked.

"On bad days," Selena told her, "and no I'm not an alcoholic." She smiled and thought, _I'm like a vampire that way it keeps me from snapping and likely killing someone. _

"I never said you where and thank you for the food," she said as they made there plates and dug in.

Selena quietly joined them. She planned to pay her debts to Matt's father. It was Matt's father that helped her to buy the bus ticket that sent her away to Florida in the first place. Not that she had to tell Matt why she helped to the extent she planned. She only learned after that he was Matt's father. She would save Matt's life in form of saving his future from the burden his own mother forced upon him.

"I have to work at the grill tonight," Matt said halfway through his meal.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Caroline asked.

"No, I have my truck," he said, "but thanks for offering."

"Something wrong with your truck?" Selena asked.

"Oh, uh... no it's just the weather is getting bad later. I just need new tires." Matt informed them.

Selena stood and opened a draw grabbing something jiggling from it. "Here," she said tossing it to Matt who caught it out of football playing reflex, "these are the keys to my truck in the garage. It's a lifted diesel Dodge Ram 3500 with a V8 engine fully customized and current has off road tires. Even this storm can't take that beast off the road."

"Wait, are you serious?! You'll let me drive one of your vehicles? Just like that?" he asked completely surprised.

"Yes," she replied, "just like that and I don't use it much myself so no worries there. Oh and I won't take no for an answer specially seeing how bad the weather is going to be today. I want you safe and I'll see about getting your truck some new tires."

Matt felt a lot like crying. No one was this generous not without reason or thought of gain. It was like she was trying to fix what was broken in his life, but he knew not why. "Why are you so..." he tried to ask, but he just couldn't finish the sentence. He didn't think he wanted to know the answer, but he was so grateful. He was lost for so long he wasn't sure if he wanted to believe that he had a way out of hell that Caroline had been his only oasis there.

Maybe telling him why would be the best choice for her. _Fine,_ she thought. "If you need a reason I'll give you two. One your a good kid and two your biological father saved my life. Consider this paying my debts to him if you want to think that." she replied.

"Wait you knew my father?" Matt asked.

"Briefly," she replied, "but I can't tell you're a lot like him."

"What... What happened?" Matt said wanting to know.

She sighed, "Do either know what happened when I was a kid?" she asked.

"I only heard you're cold, mean, and a bit homicidal." Caroline offered.

Selena chuckled, "But no one told you the reason why." She paused to take a breath, "My parent where abusive pricks. Everyone knew it, but no one did anything about it because they where members of the founding families. Hell my own brother John tried to drown me when I was eleven. Elena's father and my grandmother were the only blood related people who stood up for me. When I turned thirteen my grandmother died and she left everything to me. The money, the properties, and everything else she could think of because she found her own son unworthy of any of it. Safe to save my parents weren't exactly pleased. They where going to murder me and make it look like an accident. Because once I was dead they could inherit everything from me as my closest living relatives next to my brothers. I learned of the plan and I ran for it like a smart person would of. Your father was the one who found me and I begged him not to turn me in. He had a choice turn me in, let me go, or help me to escape. All he needed to do was let me go, but instead he went a step further. He bought me a bus ticket and gave me cash for the road to Florida. I didn't even know his name, but you're the spitting image of him. I was a bit dumbstruck when I first saw you too. If it wasn't for your father I would be dead right now and I'm not kidding about that."

Matt was floored with this new information. He was surprised to say the least and now he understood more about Selena. Why everyone hated her or where afraid of her. He wasn't surprised after everything she must of gone through no wonder she snapped. "My father really did that?"

"Yeah, he was good man." Selena replied.

"Wait even my mom knew about this and she didn't do anything?" Caroline asked a bit pissed off.

"I don't think she did otherwise I suspect she and I wouldn't bump heads so much, but I'm pretty sure Liz's parents knew about it." Selena said. "Your mother isn't the kind of person to just let a child get abused and do nothing about. There actually is a good reason your mom to hate me or at least she did until recently."

"Why did she hate you? She had nothing but good things about you to me. Saying stuff like if I'm ever in trouble to run to Selena or if something bad happens Selena is the one to turn too." Caroline informed her.

"She's right about coming to me. As for why she hated me... well. I sort of slept with her boyfriend when I was fourteen." She said sheepishly. "I came to visit Grayson and met her bike riding boy-toy at the grill and he bought me alcoholic drinks thinking I was older then I actually was. We flirted and I invited him to my hotel room. I'm sure you can guess what happened, but I learn the next day he was dating your freshly divorced mother. That information was like a kick in the teeth for Liz and me. I hope he was arrested his ass for sleeping with a minor. That would of made my day."

"And she's forgiven you for that?" Caroline asked.

"Seems likely." Selena replied. "I was pretty messed up back then. I was angry, hurt, impulsive, and had low self-esteem with a hair trigger for snapping at people who looked at me the wrong way, but I'm not like that anymore. I grew out of it thanks to Henrik and his father. Now, I got a son's future to think about and he comes first to in everything, right Henrik?"

"It's turn," Henrik smiled as she ruffled his bed hair, but that smile was forced because he knew it was because of him that Selena and his father had broken up.


	13. Chapter 13: Return of the Loathed

**Hi all Kainya here with chapter 13! Things are changing from the original story line. Along with what happens with the vampire under the Fell Church. Unfortunately Elijah won't be around until around chapter 21-22, I think. We all know there is going to be drama there lol. I'm personally looking forward to it myself. Anyway enjoy and review!**

Chapter 13: Return of the Loathed

Matt's sister was found dead by Caroline. The fallout from that was not pleasant and Selena learned Isobel, Elena's birth mother, was a vampire, who didn't what Elena to find her. Matt didn't live with her yet, but he knew the offer still stood. He wanted to give his mother a chance and if that didn't pan out he would take her offer.

Today Selena and Henrik where at her family's house instead of her place. She had spent the night with them and made them all breakfast. Henrik and Jeremy stayed up way to late playing video games the night before and it was nearly fight worthy to wake them up. Henrik had a doctor's appointment this morning and he wanted to spend time with Jeremy after he learned what happened to Vicki in the guy sort of way. Selena of course indulged. After the hearty breakfast she and everyone else finished getting ready for the day.

"Come on, Jeremy, I'm going to school!" Elena called to her brother who of course was dragging this morning. "Walking out the door now."

"Henrik we're leaving to let's go!" Selena called also heading for the door.

"You forgot this," Jenna told Elena putting a notebook into her bag.

"Thank you," Elena said opening to door to reveal the last person Selena ever wanted to see.

"Elena," The man greeted. He had brown hair and hazel eyes and Selena hated this man's guts with a fiery passion.

"Uncle John. Hi," Elena replied awkwardly.

"Jenna," He said still all smiles as if anyone was going to welcome him back with open arms.

"John, you made it," Jenna said her voice less than friendly.

"I said I'd be in by noon." John told her.

"What you say and what you do are typically two very different things." Jenna said.

"Jenna why didn't you tell me dickhead was coming here?" Selena asked in a whisper glaring sourly at her last remaining brother.

"Sorry I wasn't sure if he was _actually_ coming. I take it you hate him too?" Jenna asked.

"Duh, he made my life a living hell and tried to literal drown his own sister," she whispered back as Jeremy came down the stairs with Henrik just behind him.

"Uncle John, what's you?" Jeremy greeted though his sounded more confused than anything.

"Hey," he said. "Who's the kid?"

"My son," Selena said keeping her eyes on him.

"I... I didn't know you had one," John told her not bothering to say hello. Though he did sound surprised and she swore their was remorse in his voice. "It's good to see you though. You look good."

"You know very little about me John and I doubt you're actually happy to see me." She said and to her surprise Henrik actually glared at someone. She didn't think her son was capable of disliking anyone as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Henrik say hello to your uncle John."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Henrik said through gritted teeth as he remained as civil as possible.

"Dear go wait in the car. Mother has this cover." She told him before the teens left the house in almost a rush to get away except for Elena.

"Cute kid," John said remaining civil a bit better than her son was before turning to Jenna, "I had some business in town. I thought a visit was in order."

"How long are you staying?" Elena asked tense.

"I don't know yet." John replied as if he wasn't sure himself.

"Okay, well. I'm gonna go to school. I'll see you later." Elena told them and she exchanged looks with Jenna and Selena who where all annoyed by his sudden arrival.

"Tell Henrik I'm going to be a few minutes for me." Selena said.

"Sure," Elena told her on her way out the door and Jenna closed the door.

"So, what's up with Jeremy and Henrik, was it? Kind of an interesting name choice, sister." John said.

"He just lost a friend so try to be sensitive." Jenna said.

"I'm always sensitive," John informed her.

"Right," Jenna replied not believing a word.

"Like he is even capable of that," Selena gave a death glare at her brother, "and my son is none of your business. The only thing you need to know is that he knows the kind person you really are and he doesn't like you either nor do I, but you already knew that much."

"So really, how long are you staying?" Jenna asked already wanting him gone.

"Can't either of you at least pretend that you're happy to see me?" He shot back.

"Hell no, not even with sarcasm," Selena replied, "I'm not doing that."

"Oh, my God, John, it is so good to see you. How have you been?" Jenna said mockingly. "No, I can't either."

"Did you think I was gonna to sign the escrow papers and send them back?" He asked Jenna.

"Actually, I did." Jenna said.

"I'm not gonna let you sell my brother's office." John said.

"It's not up to you or me. It belongs to Jeremy and Elena." Jenna said.

"But they're minors. So I get final say, being that I'm the estate's trustee." John said.

"Wow so big brother Grayson gave the useless one some responsibilities for once. I'm so surprised. Really, truly shocked," Selena said in mock shock.

"Well what do you expect, you weren't exactly around much." John shot back. "Someone had to pick up your slack."

"Like you have room to talk and unlike you I have son to take care of." Selena said rolling her eyes. "Jenna if there is any financial problems at all. Just let me know. Unlike the elephant's ass in the room I will do something about it."

"Oh you mean our grandmother's money," John said glaring at her.

"You maybe surprised, but I've hardly touch it in the last eleven years now. I earned my own way and I wasn't talking about grandmother's money I was talking about _my_ money, dick. Now if you excuse me I do have a doctor's appointment to bring my son too because some around here do have responsibilities like Jenna and myself, but do take note that I didn't include you." Selena sneered before leaving out the door already wanting to punch her own brother through a wall. She never really wanted to use her incantations on a human, but she wanted to use it on him and then she would remember he wasn't always that way. He was a brother to her once, but he was a traitor and there was no repairing the damage he had caused.

….

After the doctor's appointment Selena dropped Henrik off at school and as soon as he was out of the car Selena called Damon. _"What's up, little bestie of mine?"_ Damon's voice came on the other end.

"My brother John is in town." Selena told him. "He's probably going to be going to that meeting we are going to soon."

"_Oh, the asshole you warned me about,"_ Damon said and she could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yeah that's the one," she replied. "He does know about vampires of course. I don't know if he'll try to turn the Counsel or the town against me again, but we'll have to see about that. Watch out for him though. I have a suspicion about something, but I'm not sure yet and I just don't know what he's here for at all. He's not exactly uncle or brother of the year for that matter."

"_Skipping out on the family and trying to kill his own little sister does put a damper on that."_ Damon commented.

Selena chuckled, "Damn straight. Anyway I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't be too surprised. I'll see you in a bit."

"_Yep, on my way."_ Damon told her before they hung up.

She arrived at the mayor's office not to long after that. Damon show up only a moment before her and they parked next to each other. "Ready to meet the snobs?" Selena asked.

"Only if you are. We can run you know. I know this great place in New York you'd love it," he said smirking at her.

Selena laughed, "I bet you do, but we have work to do," she said following him.

"Right this way," a deputy said leading them inside.

"The corner's office has officially ruled Vicki Donovan's death as a drug overdose," Liz was saying as they entered the meeting room. Selena was actually surprised that she was invited, but apparently she had conjured some good will from the counsel thanks to Logan's death. "Her family has been notified. The truth will stay in this room and we can put this behind us."

"Thank you, sheriff." Mayor Lockwood said as they switched places. "And on to a more pressing issue. John Gilbert has asked to say a few words." He extended his hand toward John. "Welcome back, John. Good to see you."

"Thank you, mayor." John said shaking his hand before the mayor stepped back to rejoin the crowd. "Hello everyone. It's wonderful to see you. I wish it were under better circumstances. As a founding family member, it's my duty to report some very distressing news."

Damon turned to Liz pretending not to know, "He's a Gilbert?" he asked her looking confused.

"Elena's uncle. His name is John. I call him jackass." Liz whispered.

"Same," Selena said keeping the smirk off her face.

"A hospital blood bank in the county of Amherst has reported several break-ins the past two weeks." John told them. Three hunters, a camper, and two state employees have been reported missing as well. All of this within a seventy-five mile radius of Mystic Falls." John informed them.

"Okay, okay, no need to get alarmed right at this moment." Mayor Lockwood cut in.

"Meaning he doesn't want to cancel the Founder's Day Kickoff Party," Liz informed them.

"You think all of your problems are over, but I'm here to tell you, nothing has been solved." John said.

_Shit,_ Selena internally groaned,_ he's on the war path_.

"Luckily we have the Guardian of the Gilbert family here with us to provide us with assistance. As we all know every fifty years a girl is born in the Gilbert family. Strong, fast, and focused, but usually shunned and abandoned by those in their charge. Not this time. We need the Guardian and anyone else skilled in fighting vampires. This is just the beginning." John said.

To say Selena was surprised was an understatement. She was expecting the opposite of what he just said. He just turned everyone toward her instead of away. She stared suspiciously at her brother. _What the hell is he playing at?! After everything he's done and now suddenly I'm _his_ ally? This is bullshit!_ Selena thought to herself bitterly. She will have answers from her brother and soon. Even if she had to drag him to the pit of her basement to do it.

….

Selena joined her family for dinner thanks to Jenna's unflinching begging. Selena decided to keep her mouth shut as much as possible. Thinking it best for them to have their own opinions on the usually absentee uncle. Henrik didn't want to go either saying he'd much rather hang out with Matt and video games, which she allowed. There was no need for both of them to suffer John's unwanted presence.

"I have no interest in the Founder's Day kickoff party," Jeremy said.

"Sure you do. It's tradition." John told him.

"Far be it for us to break from tradition." Jenna said.

"Gilberts have been a part of this town for a hundred and fifty years. One of the founding families," John informed them like they didn't already know that, "and with that distinction comes certain obligations including going to the party. One day, when you can appreciate the significance I'll tell you all about your heritage."

Selena rolled her eyes. _Yeah whatever, we come from a line of journal worshiping attempted murders. Though I'm the one that actually killed them a hundred and fifty years later,_ she thought with annoyance.

"Hmm, the Gilbert family legacy." Jenna said. "I forgot how sacred it was. I'm not a Gilbert so I was never cool enough to hear it."

"What does she hate you?" Jeremy asked.

"We use to sleep together." John answered.

"That and he was sort of a dick. No, wait, he still is one," Selena said bored as Jenna throw something at John.

"I am standing right here!" Jenna said.

"What did he do to you?" Jeremy asked he whispered to Selena.

Selena looked at Jeremy for a long moment. "He tried to kill me and it was your father that had to rescue me out of the lake he drowned me in. I was only eleven and then he made sure I knew no peace. I was bullied and shunned until I got real mean. Everyone made sure to keep away from me after that."

"You had to tell them that at dinner?" John said accusingly, but his tone was forced to be somewhat pleasant as if it didn't bother him.

"What? Do you expect me to lie to my nephew?" Selena asked. "I think that would be more your speed."

"No, but you could of used more tact," John argued. "No matter what bad blood is between us we are still family."

"Why would I do you any favors and family really?" Selena questioned. "You made it rather clear what you thought of me a long time ago. For God's sake I was eight years old then and you did nothing to help. You only contributed to the hell I had to live in. You where my brother. You where where suppose to stand beside me, but when push came to shove you treated me like I was some damn monster and now you expect me to show you any kindness. Do us all a favor, dig yourself a hole and then die in it." Selena stood and looked apologetically at her sister-in-law, "Sorry, Jenna, but I have to go. I can't deal with him right now. I tried, but I just can't stand him."

Jeremy watched his aunt leaving in a hurry and John called back for her to come back, but his words went ignored. "What the hell is wrong with you, uncle John?" Jeremy said standing abruptly and leaving the room to rush after Selena. "Wait up! Are you okay?"

Selena stopped at her car and turned to her nephew, "Jeremy, you should go back inside. I'm alright." she said her hands shaking, but her voice was calm. She wanted to put John through a wall, but luckily for him she kept her cool long enough to get out of there.

"No I don't think I should," Jeremy said. "Can I come over to your house? I want to know what that was all about."

"Yeah, sure." she said not wanting to argue. "Get a bag for over night and your school stuff. I'll wait right here."

Jeremy nodded and rushed back into the house passing John on his way in. John stepped outside and approached his sister as close as he dared. "Look, I don't want to be enemies." He began with his hands up as if he surrendered.

"Anymore you mean," She said cutting him off. "Tell that to the the physical, emotional, and psychological damaged you caused me over the years."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I was an impressionable kid back then and didn't understand why our parent treated you that way and I was influenced by it." John said.

"To the point you'd try to commit murder," she added. "Whatever game your playing at John. I'm not falling for it. I'm not a fool. I know damn well what kind of a man you are. I'm just glad Elena didn't inherit that from you."

John froze, "You... know about Elena."

"I suspected, but you just confirmed it for me just now." Selena smirked as she liked having the upper hand in this. "Why else would Grayson take such a risk? Why would he try to hid the fact that she was adopted so severely? More importantly why the hell would he hid it from me of all people? I only had one conclusion to that suspicion. That was the Isobel's daughter was the child of John Gilbert. The brother I loath. I think Grayson thought I would hate her because she was yours, but I would never do that to her. She didn't ask to be born. I will not be like the bastard that hated me just because I was born. No, I love that girl and all her stubbornness nosiness that comes along with it. She reminds me of Grayson's wife more than anyone else and for that I am thankful."

"Selena I..." he began. "Please don't tell Elena."

"Why would I do you any favors?" She demanded.

"Because it's for her safety. I'll tell her in time, but for now just don't say anything. Please," John requested in almost a plea or as close as he could come to pleading. "I know I've done some... horrible things to you, but for once I know the truth. Your not evil Selena and I was wrong. I know better now."

"Fine, for now," She told him.

"Thank you," John told her. "I'll tell her at some point just not yet."

"Just so you know. I'll do this for her. Not you." Selena glared.

….

Jeremy, Matt, and Henrik spent most of the evening playing video games again and quiet to pick a movie later on. Selena made popcorn with extra butter and made them something to drink she knew once everyone was to bed. Jeremy and herself would have a long conversation, but she knew that Jeremy knew more than he let on or she hoped so with the conversation they where going to have.

It was about time he knew the truth anyway. Him not knowing the truth was going to get him in all kinds of trouble. He could of gotten killed by Annabelle if she hadn't made a deal with her, but he didn't need to know. She didn't care how Elena would feel about her telling him the truth it was about time someone did.

They ended on picking a western cowboy movie. Cowboys vs. Aliens if she remembered right. It was something worth watching once to say the least. For such a dumb tittle it was surprising pretty good in her opinion. Of course she liked a good action flick like anyone else, but after the movie Caroline came over again. Matt and Caroline needed alone time so they went to Matt's room, but Selena was called it Matt _and_ Caroline room in her head. Not that she minded it. Let them have their fun while they where young and she was grateful she ensured she had thick walls and sound proof doors.

"Okay I'm going to go to bed." Henrik said. "Mom, I'm going to school tomorrow right?"

"Of course and after we'll go out to eat something. It's your turn to pick too." Selena said and smiled. They spent time out with each other every once in a while or at least twice a week. "So please don't stay up late. Okay?"

"Sure," He said. He kissed her cheek before heading off.

"Good night, Henrik." Selena called as he retreated from the living room. She waited several minutes to be absolutely sure no one would hear what she and Jeremy where going to talk about. "Alright, we're alone Jeremy well except for Anna. She's at the front door about to knock."

As if on cue there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in Anna," Selena called.

"Hey, Selena. You texted me to come over." She told her as she entered the room avoiding Jeremy's gaze a bit.

"Yes I did. Does Jeremy know?" Selena asked.

"Yes," Anna said. "Are you going to give me crap about it too?"

"Why on earth would I do that?" Selena said.

"Because I'm a vampire," she said.

"Please every serious relationship I've had have been with vampires." Selena said rolling her eyes and smirked. "I get it. Plus, It's Jeremy's choice not mine."

"I'm right here," Jeremy said raising a hand.

"I know that," Selena said. "So talk. I bet you have questions. Ask them."

"Okay why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Would you have believed me?" she questioned back.

"No," he answered honestly.

"Exactly, it's sort of a right of passage. You are suppose to find out on your own and your father was suppose to fill in the blanks. I bet John thinks that's his thing now, but screw him. He's an ass-hat." She turned to Anna who was still stand awkwardly not sure what she was suppose to do. "Stop being awkward Annabelle and take a seat. You forget you are more than welcomed in this house. I swear my house is turning into teenager central as it is."

Anna and Jeremy smirked at that. "So, that was what uncle John was talking about earlier today?" he asked as Anna sat near him, but not exactly next to him.

"Oh, yes the family history and legacy. A real pain in the ass more like it." Selena said. "Back in 1864 our family took part in placing twenty-six vampire in the Fell's church and burning it to the ground. Johnathan Gilbert was the one who _invented_ a watch to find the vampires and place them in that church. He did this to even the woman he loved, who happened to also be a vampire and Annabelle's mother Pearl. The legacy is that they made this counsel and they keep vampires away from town or killing them off. I am currently in this counsel, but I only kill vampires when absolutely necessary. My ex was vampire and he taught me everything I know."

"So why did my memories get erase?" He asked.

"What memories?" Selena asked confused.

"I read Elena's journal. It said that my memories of the night she died where erased." He told her.

"I didn't know about that Jeremy. If I was here earlier I wouldn't of let anyone do that to you." Selena said. "You should have been able to make your own choices and I bet that was taken from you. I'm sorry about that. It was Elena who decided for you wasn't it?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"An educated guess. Elena has an ability of putting her nose in where it doesn't belong. I'm the only one that really has that right as the Guardian." She told him.

"The Guardian? What's a Guardian?" Jeremy asked.

"That is what I am." Selena said. "Every fifty years a female child is born in Gilbert family to protect that family. It's a curse, a gift, or whatever you want to call it."

"Is that just our family or does other's have it too?" Jeremy inquired.

"Ours only. You see over five hundred years ago a creature fell in love with one of our ancestor's. She promised to protect our line until the very end of it and so people like me inherit the task for protecting the family, but we where shunned to be cast out of the family we swore to protect. My parents and John did that to me. I would have been killed if I did not leave or I would of killed them in order to protect myself." She informed him.

Jeremy went quiet for a second, "What dicks," he said.

Selena chuckled, "Yeah, that's one word for it."

"So are you going to tell him what this creature was or who this ex of yours was?" Anna asked.

"No, it's safer that way and I can't say my ex's name. I haven't told anyone his name actually because it's too painful and I've been compelled not to on my request to protect him and us all, but the moment I lay eyes on him again I'll be able to say it then as the compulsion will end then and there." She told them.

"Why did he leave you?" Jeremy asked.

"For us," she replied. "To protect us from his brother and to give Henrik the life he deserves. I'm not strong enough yet to fight his brother off either, but I know one day I will be and I'll probably have nothing to fear. Well hopefully, but until then I can't see him again. It's for best."


	14. Chapter 14: Devastation is Key

**Hi all back with another chapter! I hope you all enjoy and reveiw! Tell me your thoughts so far. I'd love to hear from you!  
**

Chapter 14: Devastation is Key

That night was the Founder's Day Kickoff Party. Which was basically just an excuse to show off at the Lockwood house. Selena wore a forest green floor length qipoa dress that where slit on both sides with silver dragons woven on the silk fabric. Her hair was up with silver chopsticks with green jade beads dangling from them. She had matching earrings and bracelet with her stiletto heels in a silver color that matched her dress. She had a wine glass in her hand and she stood off to the corner somewhere as she watched her people from a distance. She didn't feel like being the sociable one, but someone wanted to be sociable with her. That someone being Liz Forbes.

"You look nice," Liz said.

Selena turned around to look at her. She looked nice but her style of choice stopped somewhere in the nineties or that is want she thought at that moment. "You look good yourself. Way better than that stuffy uniform too and pretty sure I saw several of the guys around her checking you out. I think some of them where married though."

Liz smiled and a small chuckle escaped her lips, "Thanks, Damon said something similar too. It's nice to hear specially from you. Hey, um, I wanted to apologize. I wasn't right to treat you like that. I just took out my frustrations out on you. You where a kid back then and that sleaze ball took advantage of you."

"Water under the bridge. Just please, tell me you arrested him for sleeping with a minor," Selena said. "That would make my day."

"I _did_," she said smiling sheepishly.

Selena smiled back mischievously as her mood instantly brightened, "Nice I bet his face was priceless when he found out."

Liz laughed, "It really was. He thought it was fake charge for the longest time."

"Good," she said.

"Jackass is still being an ass though right?" Liz asked gesturing to Selena's brother.

"When isn't he?" Selena asked glaring pointedly at her brother with hate clear in her voice, but not anger for once. Apparently thinking about that guy getting what he deserved made her mood go all from peachy to mad. "He even dared to try to say hello to my son after what he did."

"I know he didn't let you have an easy school life, but is there more to it than that?" she asked.

"Wow, I was right you didn't know at all." Selena said. "Well okay, as if my life with abusive parents wasn't hard enough John tried to drown me when I was eleven. It would of worked to if Grayson hadn't jumped in the lake to save me. Grayson thought it was an accident and he had to resuscitate me to bring me back."

"Oh my god!" Liz was shocked she couldn't believe it what she just heard. John was a jackass, but she thought that was it. She hated being wrong. "I'm so sorry Selena." she exhaled as she touched her shoulder comfortingly like Selena was a kid again, "I shouldn't of believed the rumors. You're strange, but your not a bad person and I heard what to offered to Matt from my daughter when she thought I wasn't listening. It takes a very generous person to offer something like that."

"I would do so again in heartbeat," Selena said feeling awkward as Liz tried to comfort her, but Selena appreciative of the thought nevertheless. "Matt's a good kid, Liz, and he's good for Caroline too. He doesn't deserve the lot he's got in life. I just want to make it better for him. I'm just glad he's not like his mother. He reminds me of his father actually. That and woman just can't cope with life and her children suffer for it. I don't like people who abandon their families out of selfish self-serving reasons."

Liz smiled, "I think you're right and I completely agree. Caroline's growing as a person since they've been together. I think he is first boy I approve of my daughter dating."

"Right," she giggled, "and we girls have to stick together, but one day things will get better it's just sometimes it takes a while. Frankly, I know exactly how you feel now. My fiance, Henrik's father, left us behind. I know it's not the same, but it hurts all the same. Your man couldn't lie to himself anymore and mine left to protect us. Henrik doesn't know the reason why, but he knew his father had to leave. He and I won't even say his name because it's too painful and I doubt I'll ever be over it." Selena informed her as she felt as if she where a broken record repeating the same things over and over again, but if you want to be a honest person sometimes you had to repeat yourself.

Liz listen carefully to her words and asked, "Why did he have to leave?"

"His... brother did something unforgivable." Selena said uncomfortably. "He would of came after us if he learned of our existence. So my ex removed himself from the picture to keep us safe. I should of fought him on that and made him stay, but I didn't. What a fool I was. I was so stupid. We could of made it work somehow. I'm strong and I could of protected us no matter what showed up."

Liz looked sympathetic, "Well at least you have Damon now right?" she asked trying to find the brighter side of things.

That put a smile on Selena's face, "I do as a friend. He _is_ my best friend. Probably my first best friend I've had and if anyone doesn't like him they can kiss my sexy round ass. I wouldn't trade him for anyone in the universe nor change him." She told her and Liz laughed.

"Well he is lucky to have you." She told her. "This town is too."

"No, I'm lucky to have him," Selena corrected her with a smile, "and you have no idea how luck this town is to have me around." Then Selena's phone vibrated. It was strapped to her garter belt that held up her lace stockings and concealed her wooden stack. Selena quick pulled it out of the holster and checked her caller ID. "Excuse me, I have to take this. It's Henrik's doctor."

….

She stepped outside to the balcony and answered the call, "This is Selena Gilbert," she told the doctor.

"_Hello, Ms. Gilbert this is Doctor Gregory Thomson. Sorry for the late call this evening, but I'd like to speak with you tomorrow morning regarding your son's blood test results."_ His aged voice told her and by the tone he was using a practiced calmness, but Selena could feel the tension behind it.

"Is something wrong, Doctor Thomson?" She asked glaring at the distant trees.

"_It's important and something that shouldn't be said over the phone,"_ he told her.

"Okay... should I bring Henrik with me in the morning?" She asked concerned.

"_I wouldn't,"_ he said after a long pause.

"Very well," Selena replied her shoulders tensed. "I will see you first thing in the morning."

"_Have a good night Ms. Gilbert,"_ he told her.

"You too," she said hanging up and sighed heavily as she leaned against the railing of the balcony. That did not sound good and her stomach was suddenly in knots from stress. _What's so important that he just couldn't tell me over the phone? Is there something wrong with Henrik? Something more than his anemia?_ She stared at the Lockwood's grounds but the gardened ground's elegance did nothing to sooth her. Something was wrong with Henrik. She knew that in her bones and so did her senses, but she chocked it up to her motherly instincts telling her that.

"Something wrong?" Damon's most welcomed voice came from behind her. She was his date tonight while he was on the prow for information.

"Wish I knew, but every nerve ending I have says that there is. There was something in that doctor's voice that set off alarm bells throughout my motherly instincts too." Selena said rubbing her temples not bothering to turn around. Already had so much on her plate and she hope to God that Henrik was okay. She couldn't loose him too. It would kill her more than loosing her beloved. Fear, it was something she hadn't felt in a long time, but she was afraid of loosing him. Why did everyone she ever had cared about ended up dying or leaving her? Was she really that bad of a person? She knew she was no saint, but still she wasn't that bad. She just did what she had to no matter what it took and that was it. She lost an old friend and nearly had to kill another to keep a promise to Johnathan Gilbert. She sighed frustrated, "I don't suppose you'd come with me?"

Damon was behind her as his hand grabbed onto the rail trapping her there, "Why not, but only if you'll actually look at me. I have a gorgeous face it's a waste not to look at."

She scoffed amused as she turned to him, "You're right about that. Oh yeah, now I feel better seeing such a face," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. Even when she felt like crap he had a way of cheering her up or it was his ego that sparked her amusement. Either way it worked.

Damon smirked, "Smartass," he replied pinching her nose as she laughed.

"You're right about that too," she said happier than she had been all day, but knowing her luck as she did. She knew it didn't last very long. In fact it only lasted a second before someone she didn't want to see stepped onto the balcony interrupting their little slice of peace.

"Seems you found someone to be _friendly_ with, sis." Her brother's voice said, but he didn't sound very surprised by that.

Selena rolled her eyes, "Crude as always, John," she replied, "and that's none of your business."

"Damon, right?" John said ignoring her commit and Selena was thinking her brother was a tool as he spoke.

Damon turned reluctantly around. Selena was much more fun to play with, "John," he said.

"We didn't get a chance to meet at the counsel meeting," John told him.

"Yeah, it's a pleasure," Damon to him. "Are you enjoying the uh... kickoff?"

"Oh yeah," John replied. "I forgot how much fun this small town celebrations can be."

"Yeah, yeah," Damon said. "When was the last time you where here?" Damon's voice made it sound like John didn't care that he was gone for long periods at a time. There was an accusation in Damon's comment somewhere.

"It hasn't been that long. My brother's funeral." John told him before taking a breath. "How long have you been in town?"

"Oh, not long at all."

"But long enough to get know my sister apparently," John said pointedly.

Selena looked from her brother to Damon and then back again. Damon was clearing not enjoying this conversation, but her brother well his false sense of polite conversation where just that. False until he made it crash and burn all within seconds. He pretended to be civil with Damon, but it was clear these two would never see eye to eye.

"Oh, I all kinds of know her. She's... deliciously flexible," he told him tauntingly with one hell of a smirk that said 'I don't care, he's an ass so I said it'.

That clearly hit a nerve as John's eyes narrowed as he had to fight down a glare. "Is that all she is to you?" he asked.

"I don't remember when _this_," he said wrapping an arm around Selena's waist possessively as he teased her brother, "became any of you business. Oh, don't tell me you started to care about your dear little sister now. It's not like you have any right to after what _you_ did."

_Holy crap,_ Selena thought to herself._ I think the shit has just hit the fan. John looks like he wants to kill Damon and of course Damon is just enjoying this! It's kind of laughable actually._

John took a breath likely to calm himself down, "So what do you think, Damon? You know this vampire problem is real, right?" He took a step toward them wanting control of the conversation. "It's a potential bloodbath."

"I wouldn't overreact, John." Damon told him.

"Oh, I think it's almost like 1864 all over again. Vampire running amuck, but with luck their numbers are less this time hopefully. I guess we're gonna have to hunt them down, throw them in a church and burn them to ash."

"That's the story, huh?" Damon asked as if he didn't care, but Selena felt his grip tighten around her waist a bit. It did effect him, but he only showed that to her. She would of smiled at the thought if things where not so tense at the moment.

"Part of the story, yeah." John told them.

Damon faked surprise, but Selena spoke this time, "Is there more?" she asked suspiciously. Frankly she had been suspicious of her brother ever since he arrive, but that was natural. Their relationship was broken a long time ago. There was no fixing that either and they knew that, but there was something else. Why was he suddenly playing the good brother and why did it feel genuine? _Because I'm an idiot that's why, _Selena thought internally glaring at herself for her own stupidity. _There is no real reason John would change his attitude toward me. Unless... Grayson asked him too or maybe he learned something. I honestly don't really know unless he was compelled, but I seriously doubt that._

"Oh, there's a lot more, little sister." John said. "You see, it seems there was a tomb under the church where the vampires were hidden away waiting for someone to come along and set them free, but then you two already knew that, didn't you? Being that you, Damon, are the one that did it and seeing as the two of you are such close friends you likely already told her about it." John smirked as he finish his sentence.

"And you're telling us this, why?" Damon asked.

"Well for you, Damon. I just thought we'd get the introductions out of the way." John said. "Selena is just here out of convenience."

"Look, well, you know that I could rip your throat out before anyone would notice, but you probably ingest vervain, so..." Damon told him.

"Why don't you take a bite, find out?" John suggested cocky as every.

"That wouldn't kill, John." Selena warned. "Him and Alaric wear the same ring."

"Oh so that's why he's such a bold little thing." Dame said kissing Selena's neck purposely. "Well at least I can bit one of you and you like it too. Your brother isn't worth my time when you're around. You much more fun."

"Mm," a moan escaped Selena's lips that she didn't intent to let out and even though she was experienced she still found herself blushing. John was an ass, but he still was her brother after all and do something like this in front of family was something she never done before, but she could guess Damon's true intent. He was using her to make a point as his human like teeth grazed again her neck deliberately and she felt goosebumps rise along her skin. Oh she did like the biting _very_ much.

"Get away from her," John said loosing his composure in that moment. Something Selena never expected to see again after the first time she saw him protect her from her parents, but that had been the only time. He seemed angry and if she didn't know any better she's say John seemed... concerned for her welfare.

"Or what?" Damon said teased. "Because she all kinds of into it. You see she's not under any sort of compulsion or even drunk. She genuinely likes this. Hell she's even bitten back when we're in _bed_ together."

_And he just told my brother we're screwing. Thanks, Damon, like I wanted him to know that, but what is your goal here?_ Selena thought.

"That's enough of this," John said not seeming to be surprised to hear that they where bedding there other. He went to grab Selena's arm to snatch her away from him, but Damon grabbed his wrist instead and held it tightly enough he could hear the bone creak under his hand.

"You sure know a lot for someone who just got into town." Damon said liking the look of pain on John's face, but more importantly Damon wanted him dead even if he was Selena's brother.

"More than you can imagine, Damon," John said pulling his arm from Damon's grasp. "My knowledge of this town goes beyond anything that you or even my sister or the council knows. So if you were planning on some clever high-speed-snatch-ring-vamp-kill move know that if I die everything I know goes goes to the council including a fascinating little tale of the original Salvatore brothers and their present-day return to Mystic Falls." John turned around smirking, but then looked back at his young sister. "Oh and I hope nothing is wrong with my little nephew, Henrik."

"What did you just say?" Selena demanded her expression going from shock to angry within milliseconds.

"He is my nephew, Selena. I looked into it." He told her and then walked away.

"Jackass always has to have the last word, damn him!" Selena growled.

….

Matt came to Selena's house in the middle of the night. He told her what happened at the party between his mother and supposedly best friend Tyler. He kicked his mother out, but he just couldn't stay there and so he came over. "I hope I'm not intruding." Mike said after explaining everything.

"Actually, I've been waiting for you to move in this entire time." Selena said as she leaned against the counter. "You mom has a pattern. When things go wrong she messes up or runs off or whatever. It hurts I know that much. So there's no worries on my front and stop worrying so much when it comes to me. I can handle drama like no bodies business. Though to be honest I prefer to just chill out and watch movies or just hang out. So, what do you need Matt?"

"So the offer to move is still there?" he asked.

"Yep," she nodded.

"T-that's great, I... just want to be normal. Go to school, hang out with my friends, and have time to take Caroline on a actually date for once." Matt said.

"Then do that," Selena said with a smile. "We can talk details about it later on for now vent, have a beer, and then get some much deserved rest."

"That sounds like a plan," Matt said already feeling better that she could just talk about this with someone. Selena... she was someone he could actually talk to. She didn't judge anyone that didn't deserve it, but she's call you out on you bull with no restraint on that front. So they spent the next hour talking. He told her things that he handed even discussed with Caroline and Selena carefully listened as she was slowly finding herself as the go too for teenage problems. Though Matt's where a little more mature compared to the last go too she had.

"So how are you and John doing?" Matt asked wanted her to vent as well. It wasn't fair to her that he was the only one bring his problems into the mix.

"Not well," She admitted freely. "He hasn't changed and he's still an ass. Apparently it wasn't a phase after all."

"Yeah, is it just me or does he act as if he's better than everyone else?" he asked.

"No, it's not you. He's on that high horse and he's refusing to come down." she told him. "He's acting really weird towards me though."

"Really how so?" Matt asked.

"Like he care for one," She said. "You should of seen the way he acted at the party when Damon and I where hanging out. Hell, he even tried to pull me away from Damon. I'll tell you it was confusing and still does confuse the hell out of me."

"Is he trying to start over with you because of what happened to Elena's dad?" Matt asked trying to offer a suggestion.

"It's little to late for him and I to make amends, Matt. Even if having the brother before my parents got their claws in him back would bring me absolute unapologetic joy, but we're to twisted now for that to happen so it's not going to." Selena replied sadly.

Matt placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry," he told her.

She gave him a half smile, "Don't be. It's my problems and I'll deal with them as they come. I always have." She turned away from him and quickly opened a drawer with a set of house keys and handed them to him, "Anyway here you go. The silver ones are to the house, but the brass one is to your door. You know for privacy reasons."

"You where serious about me moving in?" Matt asked.

"Yes," she replied. "I may joke around a lot Matt, but when I offer someone a place to stay I'm always serious."

"Thanks," he told her and then yawned.

"You should get some sleep. I have some work to do and then I'm leaving early to go to the hospital to talk about Henrik's test results."

"Is there something wrong with him?" Matt asked.

"He's anemic." Selena said. "He has a blood disorder and his body it incapable of producing much blood on it's own. I have to take him to the doctor once a week for a blood transfusion, but besides that he's a normal kid."

"Was that genetic?" Matt asked.

"In a manner of speaking, yes." She replied. It wasn't a lie, but it had more to do with who he was than his bloodline, but that was a story she wasn't telling. "He's fine Matt. He lives a very normal life regardless of the disorder. Now go get yourself some rest. Okay?"

….

Selena opted out on sleeping that night as she was to wary of the next morning. So she spent the night going through music her people had sent her to review as she sighed. Talent these days was hard to find, but she ended up stopping at a female. Her voice was gentle as Selena listened to her voice. It was talented and soothing. She messaged the female's boss tell him that this girl was the one that would be singing the song she wrote a few days back.

The sun was rising the moment she closed her laptop. Honestly she didn't know why she was so worried. She was just visiting the doctor to discuss test results. There was no way it was that bad, was it? Selena shuttered no she was just freaking herself out thinking about it. No, she'll have a coffee, sit down, and watch her daily dose of Supernatural watching Dean do that hilarious dance along with 'Eye of the Tiger' or maybe him running and screaming away from a small dog. She needed a bit of cheering up and the boys had a way of doing that.

A nice hot coffee with white chocolate mocha creamer was a dream come true to Selena's taste buds as she turned on her TV switching it to her favorite show. Maybe now her nerves would calm down a bit as she sighed. Luckily it was one of the hilarious filler episodes where on and She enjoyed watch Sam being terrified of clowns before she stood up and went to take a shower.

Damon was suppose to call her sometime that morning and she wanted to make sure she was ready by the time he arrived. She took a hot shower and Damon called her while she was in the middle of blow drying her hair. "Morning, Damon." She said holding the phone to hear ear. "Everything alright this morning?"

"_Oh, everything is fine. Though your brother is a massive dick."_ Damon informed her. "_I had a little talk with him before he left the party. Alaric was with me. Apparently, he might know where Katherine is and oh apparently John might be Elena's father."_

"You're kidding right?" She asked. "How you figure?"

"_Well, that is where Isobel got Alaric resurrection ring."_ Damon said. _"Oh and get this he was the one who sent Isobel my way when she wanted to become a vampire."_

"And here I thought I was the only one to figure that much out." Selena said as she leaned against the counter. "I confronted him about it like a week before the party. I had my suspicions, but he confirmed it for me. Why else would Grayson take such a risk? Unless... it was family. Does Elena know yet?"

"_No one has told her yet,"_ Damon said. _"You want to be the one to do it?"_

"Not yet," Selena replied. "Maybe she should find out for herself. That and we both know Stefan can't keep his mouth shut when it comes to Elena. Let him be the one so they can have that drama trouble thing they seem so fond. Ugh, why do they have to be so damn dramatic? Why can't they just chill and have fun like us?"

"_Because that's what little teen are all about,"_ Damon answered her and sighed. _"Drama all days of the week and twice on Sunday."_

Selena giggle, "True, and I'm just hoping I'm not leaping into drama today at the hospital. It'll be bullshit, but knowing my luck it's going to suck. Just saying."

"_We'll cross that road when we get to it,"_ Damon told her. _"I'll be over in say twenty minutes. I can wait if your not ready by then."_

"I think I will be ready by then and I'll see you in a bit." She told him.

….

Selena sat in Doctor Thompson's office for roughly twelve minute before he actually showed up. He had another patient that he was wrapping things up with. She tapped her finger against his desk in a nervous state. She had been dreading this ever since the call. Selena was honestly frightened by what this Doctor was going to tell them and with it she turned to fidgeting and paced the room off and on as she waited impatiently.

"Ms. Selena Gilbert," he greeted as he entered the room.

"Doctor," she replied somewhat relieved as she took a seat. "So what's going on?"

He sighed as he sat as his desk like he wasn't sure what to say for the longest time. That was never a good sign. Selena knew that too well. This was going to be bad news she knew it would be. "Do you drink Ms. Gilbert?" he asked.

"I do," She replied her dread only growing with the ticking of the doctor's wall clock. What was taking him so long to tell her? _Why did people have to be so damn dramatic? Just say it dammit!_

"Good," he took a bottle of scotch from his desk with two glasses pouring them both a drink. "Here you go."

"Thanks, but I have to say you are worrying me, Doc." She told him as she took the glass as she eyed him cautiously. This was not going to be a pleasant business.

"I know," he nodded understandingly, "this type conversation is never easy and breaking it to someone gently isn't exactly my strong suit."

"Dr. Thompson, I would much prefer if you get to the point. Like ripping off a band-aid." She said taking a sip of the scotch as she forced her breathing to be steady. Though she kept a straight and calm expression, but internally Selena was terrified. Terrified of what he would say and what it would mean for Henrik's future. She was almost to scared to hear what he was about to say. If she was less gallant or a lesser woman she would be hiding in a corner somewhere like some damn cornered rodent that was scared by it's own shadow no less.

"You're right, you're right," He told her and took a breath. He made a face, a sympathetic one, and Selena's heart sank at the gravity of such an expression. This would not end well and she knew it because an expression like that meant the worst was going to happen. The bitch called fate was about to throw her a curve ball in the wrong godforsaken direction. "I'm sorry. He's not going to live past twenty."

Selena's eyes widened, but she said nothing and the glass shattered in her hand as she crushed it. Her worst fear was suddenly realized as her mind tried to comprehend what he just said. Selena opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it again as her expression change from confused, shock, heartbreak, anger, and back again all withing seconds of each other. She didn't even notice the deep lacerations along her entire palm and fingers nor the pain they sprung from the broken glass. Her world was suddenly crumbling and crashing around her like waves in a storm against a cliff wall. She knew she couldn't stop it not unless she did something. Something portent and unnatural, but she would not let her child die. _No, oh God, I can't loose him too... not my little boy. No... no... please no..._

"Ms. Gilbert! Your hand!" Dr. Thompson cried rushing to her side.

"I'm fine," she said her voice void of emotion as they where shut down from her momentarily mostly from the shock and to save the people around her from being slaughtered in the wraith of her mourning state of being. "Are sure he's going to die?"

"We check, rechecked, and tripled checked. We're sure, but you need your hand treated." the doctor said.

"It's fine, what's wrong with my son?" she demanded.

"We don't know," He told her honestly. "His organs, they're are starting to shut down for some unknown reason. We can keep him alive for several years with medicine, but he has maybe six years max."

"I understand," She said. "You will inform no one of this. I will tell him myself. Now I need to go home."

She stood and rushed out of his office with the doctor calling out for her, but he did not follow figuring she would return when she was ready. Selena needed to get out of there. She needed Damon to bring her home and lock her in a cell before she started a killing spree or how knows what she would do. Selena gritted her teeth as she left a blood trail behind her and blood dripped from her lip as she savagely bit into it. The physical pain was the only thing holding her back all the emotions trapped behind the emotionless wall she had built in her initial blow of hearing the worst thing she could imagine possible. "Damon!" she called.

"Selena?" Damon responded as he suddenly appeared before her like a gift from heaven itself. "What the hell happened to you? You're hurt."

"Not now, get me home. I'll explain once we are there. Keep the children away. They can't see me in this state and I can't see them right now. When we arrive take me straight to my office." She told him.

"You're hurt _and_ bleeding Selena. You do realize that, right?" Damon asked.

"That is the least of our problems right now," she said. "We'll deal with it later, but for now. I need the pain. Just get me home, Damon, _please_." Her wall cracked for a fraction of a second as she was blinded by tears forming in her eye, but they yet to fall.

"Alright come on, I'm faster than my car." He said lifter in and then they where off in a blur of color with no witnesses complements of Damon's extraordinary senses. He needed to know what was wrong with Selena as soon as possible for he had never seen her so cut off from her own emotions before. It was almost like a vampire on the verge of snapping, but there was something dark behind it. It was down right scary. Just what the hell happened to his only friend Selena?

**A/N: (Slight spoiler warning!) As I'm sure you've all noticed that Henrik plays a bigger role that usual character's such as a guest said that "Henrik is milestone Henrik." That very true. As the story progress Henrik will become more of the center of the story specially when it comes to the Originals. Here's a tiny hint: "There is a reason that I named him Henrik in the first place. Think about that statement carefully."  
**


	15. Chapter 15:Bring the Pain

**Hi! Kainaya again with a new chapter! Anyway please review and as as always enjoy!**

Chapter 15: Bring the Pain

Damon didn't put her down until they where in her office. She was panting heavily as she pulled several books from the shelf to reveal a key pad and she entered a code and the wall next to her opened. Selena placed the booked back and chanted under her breath and a small spark flashed then dissipated quickly. "Come it's safe to enter," she told him stepping inside and he followed.

"This is your little dungeon, isn't it?" he asked her eyeing the weaponry and the spell items opposite of them with her spell book waiting for use, but it went ignored.

"Yes," she replied as the door closed behind them.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" He asked.

"We're going to the panic room and your locking me in." She told him.

That earned her a confused look. "What for?" He said grabbing her shoulders. "Selena what's wrong? Ever since you left the doctor's office you've been... shut off again. What happened? Talk to me." This wasn't the first time she had done this. Whenever she gave simple answers and she wouldn't full explain like this her emotions where shut off. Damon didn't like that. They where friends and even if he wasn't use to being such a way with anyone at all.

She was looking up at him as his impossibly blue eyes that looked at her with such concern and they make her realize that she didn't have to hid herself with him. Even if he still didn't know her biggest secret. A secret she was far to terrified to share with even her ex because what would they think if she was turning into a real monster? A demon of all things and she didn't want to be one. She had seen her ancestor and she thought nothing would ever scare her more, but that was until she found out her son was dying. Loosing him, that was the most terrifying thing of all. Tears fell down her eyes as she struggled to find words. "I... Henrik is... he's going to... die. I'm suppose to go first. We gave up everything! He was suppose to live a long natural life and now... he won't live past _twenty_! Goddammit!" She was panting shaking her head as her hands began to shake as well. Selena jerked away and walked away from a stunned Salvatore. There was two steel doors. One was the size of a normal door and the other was large with some sort of mechanical device that sealed it shut. She opened the smaller one and entered it. "Once this closes... it won't open until I'm in... control."

"Selena, why are you locking yourself in?" Damon asked.

"To keep me from killing someone." Selena said. "We'll talk after. The tablet on the wall. If there is an emergency use it to call me."

She pushed a button and the steel door slammed shut leaving the room quiet, but then Selena screamed causing Damon's eyes to widen. He rushed forward and pounded on the door, "Selena!" He called and the only answer he received was from someone hitting something made metal followed with more yelling. He punched the door in frustration, "What the hell?!"

Damon took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his thick black locks. He wasn't use to being worried about someone and hearing her screaming like she was in the middle of raged filled battle. Even worse he hated not being able to help like he wasn't able to with Katherine, before he found out she was royal bitchiness in vampire form. He took a breath and approached the tablet device and tapped on it. There were several options to choose from and he looked through each one until he found labeled 'Video Feed' and swiped left on the screen until he came upon the one for the panic room. He was surprised their was one in there if he was honest. Why would she want video feed going to the outside of her panic room? It was strange like she had imprison herself and this was to observe what she was doing in there.

"_Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"_ Selena yelled on the screen her fists crashing into the steel wall and denting it with her bare fist. She looked like she was both angry and in serious pain. Selena had learned that her child was going to die before his time and she lost control. She was like a wild animal, fierce, strong, and out of all response or reason.

Damon never seen anything like it before. She was attacking the walls and shouting, cursing, and weeping like a wild rage-filled animal. Then she crashed to her knees once she lost her strength to keep punching. _"Damn you! You where suppose to be here! You weren't suppose to leave! He is your son and you abandon us and now Henrik is dying, you son of a bitch! What happened to him living a normal life, huh?! Dammit! Where are you now, you bastard?!"_

She was off and on from scream, yelling, and crying for three hours straight and Damon watched it all. It was an experience Damon never wanted to see again and he could hardly keep his eyes on the screen. Her limbs where bloodied and her hands where likely broken he heard them snap an hour into her rampage, but that didn't stop her not even when her blood made a puddle on the ground round her. She was weak now as she stumbled toward the door and leaned against the button on the wall. "D...Damon?" her voice came weakly from the now opened door.

"Selena!" He called rushing to her side. "God, what the devil was that?"

"Painful," She said.

"You where hurting yourself!" Damon exclaimed. "Damn, Selena you gotta tell me what's wrong with you. Why did you do this to yourself?"

"So I won't kill anyone else," she said. "Henrik's real father... I beat him to death in one of the last episodes I had. I've had several. Better to hurt me than other people. I can heal they cannot. I have enough blood on my hands and I'm pretty sure there will be more. I hate knowing that."

Damon stared, "Do you know why?"

"Yes," She replied. "I need you to take off two of my rings so I can heal. I can't lift my arms and this hurts." She groaned painfully. "The sooner the better actually and then a shower. There's a _lot_ of blood."

"Alright this might hurt. You broke your all your fingers. How did you even manage that?" he asked going for the two that seemed the easiest to take off.

"Anger, rage, and punching repeatedly," She answered him bracing herself for the pain as his fingers brushed the rings to grab onto them.

"I get that much," he said. "Alright, now hold still." Damon pulled them off as soon as he that.

Selena cursed repetitively as the agony hit and her knees gave out as he bone began to snap back in place. Damon caught her before she could hit the floor. "Ow, ow, ow... dammit." Selena said as another bone snapped in place.

"Next time get a punching bag," Damon told her.

"Yeah, good idea," She told him and groaned. "This is going to take longer than the usual wounds. My hands are shattered."

"Masochist," he told her.

"You might be right about that," She laughed. "Your still a pain in the ass, but you're funny one. There will be other problems in future. Frankly I know there will be."

"When are you're going to tell Henrik?" Damon asked.

"Not now." She told him. "Later, when I can actually handle it."

….

She took a shower and cleaned the blood off her wall and floor of her panic room. Then come the drinking again as she and Damon stood in the kitchen. Selena cooked lunch for her boys and themselves. Homemade Chinese was a specially to hers. She double fried the chicken until it was golden brown and then separated them into separate dishes. Then mixed in different sauces. "That smells delicious," Damon commented as he wrapped his hands firmly around her waist. "Almost better than you do."

Selena smiled, "Of course I do, you flirt" she replied rolling her eyes amused.

He snagged a piece of chicken which was his goal all along of course and took a bit, "Mm, mm, mmm, delicious." he purred in her ear making her shutter.

"Ass," she said glaring playfully at him before he nibbled on her neck. "if you keep that up we'll be eating cold food."

"Who said I would mind that," he told him his fangs brushing against her bare skin.

Selena moaned, but that was when the boys decided to show up towing Jeremy who apparently showed up that mourning as he did not want to spend time with his sister who had his memories taken from him. "Okay... now that is burned in my retina. Like seriously get a room," Henrik said smirking teasingly.

Selena smirked back at him, "Oh please, you've seen me do worse." she replied pulling away from Damon and kissed her son's forehead. "How was your day so far?"

"It was alright slept in," he told her.

"In other words you just woke up," Selena said smiling knowingly at her son.

"Yep," he said smiling back. "How did visiting the doctor go?"

Selena forced her smile to stay in place, "It was alright. Doctor Thompson wanted to talk about your medications. Their going to be changing them." She informed him cutting out the part her child would be dead in a few years. If medications and hospitals couldn't save her boy... she would. No matter what she had to do and she had it on good authority what was need, but she needed to be stronger first.

"Oh, okay." Henrik said, but he noticed something was up. He didn't know what it was however, but he knew he was involved. Henrik had so many questions and suspicions, but he could not ask for she would not answer. So he had to find out himself.

"Now Jeremy is Annabelle here as well?" Selena asked.

"No, her mother doesn't exactly approve," Jeremy told her.

"I can see why, but give it time and Pearl will accept you eventually." Selena told him. "After all she just does know you yet."

"You might be right, but can we talk later?" Jeremy asked.

"Of course, but first let's get some food in us." Selena told them.

….

She took Jeremy to her office after everyone had eaten. She sat him down and waited for him to start on what he wanted to talk about. Selena was sure this had to do with Elena lying to him and she understood his anger. She took the seat on her desk and then Jeremy spoke, "She's still lying to me and treating me like I'm some stupid kid." He told her.

"You're not," Selena told him bluntly. "You've never been a stupid kid and now you know the truth."

"You do know Damon was the one who erased my memories, right?" Jeremy asked.

"Only because Elena asked him too." Selena replied. "Don't blame him, blame your sister. She's the one who took it all from you."

"Can I get them back?" he asked.

"I can get them back for you, but would it in any way make you feel any better?" Selena asked as she crossed her arms. "After all you did watch Vicki die. Do you want to experience that again."

"Not really. I just what people to stop lying to me." Jeremy told her.

"Yeah, I get it, but do you understand they are trying to protect you? However, what Elena did only put you in more danger. You have a right to know so you can protect yourself and here I thought Elena would be my keeper if there every come a time that I died." She explained.

"What's a keeper?" Jeremy asked.

"Well have you ever wondered why my brother John or my parents hated me so much?" She inquired.

"Well, yeah. It's kind of messed up." Jeremy said.

"It is," She agreed with a solemn nod. "Every fifteen years in our family a female child, a cursed child is born. Though according to history it's supposedly a gift to the Gilbert line to be as Guardians to protect the bloodline. Ignorant dumbasses generally shun the child, but the worse part is that the one supposedly cursed never makes it past the age of thirty-five. That it where the keeper comes in. They keep the artifacts and history safe until the next is born. They are responsible for teach the new cursed child what happens to them when they become age of eight."

"Wait, back up! Are you saying you have less than eleven years to live?" Jeremy demanded shooting up in his chair.

"No," she replied. "I've already made it farther than the rest. So I actually might live past it. Valencia our ancestor was the the start of it all. She was the one who started the line of the cursed and that was five hundred years ago. That would make me the tenth Guardian I believe. Though I'm the first in seven generations of Guardians to use the Sorceress's Grimoire."

"Grimoire as in witch stuff?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah come on I'll show you," Selena said pushing off the desk and opened the hidden door after putting in the combo in the keypad.

"Seriously a secret door?" Jeremy asked.

"Yep only you and Damon know about it, well besides me of course." Selena told him leading him into the room. "Here we are. To the left is my panic room and the right is the prison cells for the supernatural if I bother to keep them around. Finally that is the Sorceress's Grimoire. They say she could see the future and that somewhere she may still be alive, but after her beloved died she lost interest in living or so the story states."

"Can I touch it?" He asked.

"You won't understand a word but go ahead." she told him.

He opened the book and looked through it's pages, "What language is this?"

"An ancient form of Enochian," She replied watching him look through those pages. "It's a dead language more than a thousand years old."

"If it's a dead language... how did _you_ learn it?" Jeremy asked.

"I asked someone who was alive when the language was still spoke." Selena answered.

"A vampire. Who was he?" Jeremy asked.

"The man I nearly married." Selena replied with a small smile.

"You had him compel you to not say his name," Jeremy said remembering she had told him once.

"True, but," she turned from him and grabbed a photo from a shelf, "this is what he looked like."

Jeremy took the picture from her and gazed at it. This mysterious stranger looked a lot like her son Henrik, though he seemed a bit too prim and proper to be her type, but what did he knew for he never actually met the man. This man's hair was dark brown nearly black and so where his eyes. Then he noted he never seen such a happy smile on Selena's face. Hell he doubt he had ever seen her look so happy. In fact it seemed foreign to him. Selena acted as if she where happy and nothing bad touch her or she was care free, but the only time she had some happiness was with Henrik and Damon. Henrik brought motherhood and Damon brought fun. Without them Jeremy doubted Selena would ever smile.

"You look... happy," Jeremy told her.

"I was, I really was," She confirmed nodding.

"Are you not happy with us?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes," she replied steadily. "We are family and I love you Jeremy. I Jenna even if where not related by blood and I also love Elena even if we're in the middle of a tussle at the moment."

"Why are you and Elena fighting?" Jeremy asked.

"Well first of all she put her nose where it does not belong and put our family in danger. Then second I find out she took a part of your memory away against your will and failed to inform me of it. Third I'm sick of her damn all knowing attitude lately." Selena informed him.

"Can't argue with the last two," Jeremy said. "She always thinks she's right about everything. It's almost... it's almost if our opinions don't matter to her."

"No she just doesn't hear them dear," She told him.

….

_She was in the green house again. The creature sat pretty in a chair as the same white dress graced her figure as she played the harp. The gentle notes carried with it a sadness with something was a bit of bittersweetness. Selena was watching from the door way. She was still scared of Valencia, but for one reason or another she figured this song was meant for her. So she didn't bother to interrupt the being before her. When the music did end her musical voice spoke, "Do you know why you fear me, child?" she asked not turning to look at her, but she knew Selena was there._

"_How about you tell me," Selena suggested curious as to what she would say._

_Valencia smiled, "Because you fear what will happen when you really look at yourself in the mirror. You fear what you will see when you look into the void of your own heart." _

"_You're right," Selena admitted. "I don't know if I'm a good person or if I am the bad guy. I don't know what I am or what I will become. I hate the unknown and the uncertainty that comes with it."_

"_That man was a certainty. The one that held your heart in his hands. The one who left to protect you and Henrik." She said._

"_An awful lot good that did! Henrik is dying, dammit Valencia!" She shouted at her._

_This time the creature did turn around to look at her, "He will not die. The answer you seek is held within my Grimoire. When you are strong enough the answers will reveal themselves to you. You will save him from his curse, we'll save him."_

"_Are you trying to tell me it isn't a blood disorder that's killing him?" Selena demanded._

"_It is not a blood disorder. Long ago his family brought this curse on him in a formal life he had once lived. They defied the laws of nature and he is the one who suffers for it as his life is drawn short in the golden strings of fate. Now he like you will be the last," Valencia informed her in a gentle voice. "You must be stronger and you must save him for his death would be the one thing to truly break you. I would know seeing that I was once a mother myself."_

"_Fine, I'll become whatever I need to be as long as it saves him! My own soul be damned for all I care as long as my boy lives." Selena vowed. "He deserves to live far more than I do. So I don't give a shit what happens to me!"_

"_You are so very eager to place your head on the chopping block my dear girl." Valencia told the lass before her. "Don't be so willing to throw your life away so easily or your soul. It will get you killed and Henrik will have nothing left."_

"_Just... just tell me what I need to do!" Selena exclaimed in frustration. "If it saves my son... I'll do anything." She knelt down and took the creature's clawed hand into both of her own. Selena would forsake her pride if it meant her child would survive. "Please, Valencia!" she implored desperately._

_Valencia looked down at the desperate mother in front of her she had seen this once before and was betrayed for her kindness, but this time it was different. This time she wanted to assist her and she would. There was a softness in the creature's expression as she placed a hand over the ones holding her her other. "My sweet little girl," she began, "I will help you. If you wish to save your child. You will not longer be fully human. That's the price you will have to pay and your mortality will wane, dear girl. You are the last Guardian of Gilbert line. You are the last of my legacy and you will save your son. The answer, the truth is in my journals and my book is the how. When you are strong they will reveal themselves to you. Then my power will once again walk in this world. Do you understand, my lovely and last of my children?"_

"_Yes," Selena replied reluctantly as Valencia gently place a hand upon her cheek._

"_Good, be brave my girl. Your fate is not as cruel as you think." She whispered to her._

….

Selena shot up from the bed gasping for air out of bed. She put her face in her hands as she tried to get her breathing under control. Selena felt as if she was the most pathetic creature. She had begged for the demon to help her and now she did feel better, but humbled as so many foreign emotions raced though her. She wasn't use to being so open about her feelings and worse she chose her demon ancestor to be open about how desperate she was to find a cure to save her son. It freaked her out.

"Selena?" Damon said rubbing her back. He had been calling her name for the past minute, but she hadn't had responded until he touched her back. It was like she couldn't hear him.

She sighed and leaned back into his bare chest and wrapped her armed around his waist. "I saw her," Selena whispered into his naked chest. He had stayed the night and frankly at least three days out of the week he was at her place or she was at his depending where her son was that night.

Damon wrapped his hands around her bare back as her looked down at her. Her eyes where closed as tucked herself against him, "You saw who?" he asked.

"Valencia," she said. "She wanted to talk."

"Your ancestor right?" He asked. "Is she still alive or something?"

"No one knows," Selena replied softly. "Her husband died just after she finished teaching the first Guardian and she disappeared. Sometimes she speaks to the Guardians through our dreams. Though I must admit I'm the first she's spoke to face to face."

"What does she look like?" Damon asked curiously as he never seen her talk about her ancestor.

"Like me, but there are some differences between us. I like to wear black, but she always wears this white fourteenth or fifteenth century dress." Selena told him before her eye slowly looked up at him. "She's not human, Damon and I'm not a purely human either."

"Then what are you and what did she wanted to talk about?" He asked.

She seemed hesitant, "In some cultures... she would be an evil spirit and her blood runs in my veins. As for what she wanted to talk about," she paused not really wanting to talk about it, but did so anyway. "She wanted to talk of my fears... and my son."

"Why did she wanted to talk about your kid and how did she even know about your kid?" He asked wary of that creature would want.

"Valencia knows everything about everyone Damon." She told him. "She knows our future, our possible paths in life, our past, and anything she wants to know will be known by her. She's always known and she guides us as she always has."

"So she stalking us and probably the creepily checking in right now. So she knows what I like in bed too I'd wager." Damon said smirking at her.

She bit him for saying that, "I don't want to be picturing her being a peeping Tom, Damon!"

"Ow, gentle with the nips daring, gentle," he told her playfully.

"Please you only wished that I would bit harder, you kinky bugger." She teased pulling away already feeling much better compared to just a few minutes ago the moment she awoken. Damon had that effect on her. He always made her feel happier. Her ex always made feel wanted and that she was worthy of what she had. _There I go... comparing them again, but who can blame me? He left to protect us. So it just makes me love him more. Maybe I really am a masochist. If pain is what it takes to love someone the way I do when devote myself to them. Then fine being the pain and I'll be happy about it,_ she thought determinedly.


	16. Chapter 16: Miss Mystic Falls

**Hello everyone, Kainaya here! Sorry their won't be an update on the 8th of next month the next update will be the 22nd of next month. Yeah sorry about that, but work is piling up again and I won't have time to write for a while. I was thinking of adding a Q&A at the end of the chapter to answer any questions you might have for me. Just ask away in the Reviews and I'll answer both in private message and at the end of the chapter. Anyway enjoy and review. I look forward to hearing from you!**

Chapter 16: Miss Mystic Falls

The next morning her brother John arrived at her door step. The boys Henrik, Jeremy, and Matt where still in the kitchen eating breakfast when the door bell rang. Jeremy didn't want go home. Mainly do to his sister, but also to do with the man at her front door. Jeremy didn't enjoy the condescending man's attitude and Selena surely could not blame the boy for that for she felt the same way herself.

"Morning, little sister." He greeted. "I see you have vampire neighbors that live in a house you're partially a co-owner too."

"It's to keep out unwanted guest. Like yourself for example and you will stay away from that house. Am I clear?" she said glaring at him.

"Oh very," he replied, but as usual his tone was snarky. "What happen to the other vampires in the tomb?"

"Burned at the stake," She replied. "After all I protect what is mine."

"Yes that you do," he replied. "You know I looked in the past of your son's birth parents. As you know they died in a car crash. The father's body was smashed entirely so much so they couldn't even identify him by his dental records. It was strange to say the least."

"Was it now," she replied. "What is your point in saying that John?"

"Oh nothing only that we protect our own," John replied with a smirk.

"Aye, that we do." She said. "That includes my neighbors and the Salvatore brothers if anything happens to them. I will be blaming you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," he said. "You are so protective little sister."

"With good reason, now come we will be speaking in my office," Selena said stepping away from the door to allow him entry.

He walked forward passing her by and his eyes glanced over her decor, "You have a beautiful home, Selena."

She instantly wanted to tell him to shove it, but didn't as she decided to be civil, "Thank you."

"Selena what's John doing here?" Jeremy asked after all he come here to avoid him and his sister for a day or two.

"Jeremy we missed you at dinner. So this is were you've been and you're Matt. I heard Selena had taken in a stray." John said.

"The hell?" Matt said as he glared at John and he was about to say something else until he saw the fuming Selena just behind her brother.

Her piercing eyes where on John as she reached for her brother. "John," she said grabbing his shoulder and squeezed painfully and her brother grimaced under the pressure. "Have care how you speak in my house."

"Yes... of course. I apologize." John said.

"Jeremy, we'll talk later about it, okay?" Selena said.

"Alright," he replied before watching Selena and her brother make their way to Selena's office. The door shut behind them.

"Sit," Selena told him before taking the seat at her desk.

John rubbed his shoulder as he slowly took her seat, "You definitely have a mother's touch." he commented.

"That I do," Selena replied with a slight smirk at her brother's discomfort. "Now why did you come by? Rather uninvited too."

John sighed, "I'm your ally Selena. So you want to keep a few vampire pets to yourself so be it. I don't care. What I care about is the safety of this town and Elena's safety."

"I presume Isobel also cares and I'm also guessing Katherine has had some involvement in this." Selena said.

"Why would you think that?" John said.

"Isobel is Elena's mother and Elena is a descendant of Katherine otherwise she would not be a doppelganger in the first place. Katherine would be interested in that and yes, I know she is one. I've seen the photo and more importantly I know how much of a bad thing that is for doppelgangers are created though powerful spells that pass through the bloodline." Selena said. "Katherine wants to use Elena for something. I know that much as well, but I yet to know exactly why and if you trust Katherine in anyway you are a fool."

"I don't. I want to protect my family that is all and make amends with you, but I know the last bit will take time. I was wrong and I hurt you. I'm sorry for that, but let's get down to business first." John said before he leaned back in his chair. "As we both know Johnathan Gilbert had an invention that was stolen by a vampire and then that vampire was then burned alive in Fell's Church, or so Johnathan thought and the invention was lost forever, but the vampires weren't killed were they?"

"Obviously," Selena replied still waiting for the punch line.

"Yes, they were trapped thanks to that lover boy of yours."

"Damon is not my lover. He is my friend, John." She corrected begrudgingly.

"Not exactly what I saw at the party, Selena," John commented.

"There are benefits involved," She replied with the double meaning heavily in her tone.

John's eyes widen at her actual meaning, "Oh," he replied. "Well I don't know if that is worse or better."

Selena smirked at her brother's further discomfort with that knowledge, "I've dated older than Damon. You should of seen my ex I dated him for over eight years. I haven't had anything serious since then."

"Ah, I see," he said then cleared his throat. "Well, you freed several which means the invention is retrievable."

"And what pray tell is this invention?" Selena questioned.

"What it is... is irrelevant," he said. "I want it. That is all that matters."

"It is relevant if it puts any of those under my protection in any sort of danger." Selena replied.

"And if I guaranteed it wouldn't?" he asked.

"You think for one second I would believe you?" She questioned. "Your word's track record isn't exactly up to standards with me. Give me one good reason to believe you, John."

"Elena," He told her. "You know as well as I do that she needs to be protected. I'm not working with Katherine. I'm using her like you used countless people before to get what you wanted and then you had the audacity to call them your friend."

"I admit I've have done some very low things, but the people I call friend I never once betrayed. I didn't have a lot of them to begin with. No thanks to you. Do you even know what hell I had to go through just to survive this far?" Selena demanded. "Did you know our parents planned to have me killed to get to my inheritance?! I found out about it and I had to run! I was only thirteen and I was probably the only kid to have an actual Last Will and Testament just in case they found me, goddamn it!" Selena paused and took a breath, but that only just made her angrier. "Did you know I spent an entire fucking year at the wimp of a vampire who was compelling me? That bastard did things to me no one in their right fucking mind would ever do to another person! The psychological trauma I got the moment his compulsion was lifted was down right crippling! I felt worthless and I absolutely loathed myself until my ex came into my life. He healed me, he trained me, he educated me, and he made me feel like I was actually worth something. He showed me it none of this was my fucking fault and besides him Grayson was the only family I actually knew! So fuck you, John. We will never be the same because unlike you I wouldn't of cared if my little sister was a bit different from everyone else. I would of loved her and cherished her and if anyone had a problem with it I would of kicked their ass because that is want family is suppose to do, but you didn't. You only added to the problem when it was you that should have been there for me, but I was found wanting. Wasn't I?"

John's eyes actually watered up as Selena ripped into him. She was right they were not the same and she called him out on it. He didn't have any idea what had happened to her. She had fallen off the face of the Earth suddenly and he over heard his parents talking about their plans being ruined because they could not find her. He also overheard about everything she had inherited was gone or she had given it away to Grayson so he could do what he wished with it. The money in the bank was gone too and their parents didn't know about it until they tried to say she was dead so they could get into her accounts, but there was not a dime left. She come back a little over a year later to briefly spend time with Grayson and Bonnie's Grandmother. She didn't even bother to seek John out while she was there. He just ran into her. He had said something stupid and she had knocked him out cold for it before she started drinking and slept with some biker kid.

"Selena, I'm am sorry about all of that. I really do want to make it up to you. So please let me." John said his voice not so patronizing for once. "I want us to be a family again. I want to make up for all the wrong I've done you, but if you don't allow me to. How can I ever make any of it up to you?"

He had her there, "Just tell me what you want from me, John. This episode of Dr. Phil can damn well wait."

"Okay," he nodded. "Pearl your neighbor was friendly with Johnathan Gilbert and she stole the device from him. I need it back from her."

"So you want to use me to get it from her and I'm guessing you're not going to tell me what it's for either. Of course not, John. Get out. I've heard enough for today." John didn't say another word as he stood up from his chair and headed for the door, but Selena added just as he was about to open the door, "I'll speak with her, but I promise nothing."

"Thank you," John told her, "and just so you know this is all for Elena."

"I know," Selena replied reluctantly without bitterness.

….

Another day, another event. Some pageant were they had to wear formal wear and it was something she never participated in nor would she had bothered if she had. Her son was in a navy blue with a black button up shirt as he escort some girl from sophomore year and two years older than himself. She was blond and running for Miss Mystic by the name of Amber, but Selena knew she stood no chance. It was going to be Caroline without a doubt, but she had to admit her son had game for someone who had yet to turn fifteen. He definitely received that skill from her ex the boy was mature for his age as well and everyone seemed to see that.

Selena wore sexy red number that circled around her neck to leaving her back bare. The dress dragged along the floor behind her as the front left most of her long legs bare as she wore a pair of black pumps with matching red soles as she wore a silver anklets with ruby gems hanging from them that clanged slightly as she walked. Her hair was curled into waves as the back was twisted and pined around to her right shoulder as it was left free. As she entered the party most stopped and stared. It wasn't often she wore something other than black mostly out of habit these days.

Tyler was the first person to talk to her, "Damn, Miss Gilbert you're looking good." he told her.

"Thanks, Tyler." She told him as he offered her a drink which she took gladly. These stuffy parties where not exactly her thing.

"How's Matt?" Tyler asked as he followed her to the bar. "I know he's... staying with you."

"How do you expect him to be?" Selena asked. "Your his friend and you... were making out with his mom when he needed you most. Matt was devastated. You messed up Tyler."

"Yeah, I was drunk and I was stupid." Tyler said feeling guilt and not able to understand what he was suppose to do about it. It wasn't like his parents would understand or anyone else would, but he needed to talk to someone about it. "I don't know what the hell came over me! Matt's my best friend and I just hit him! I was so angry and I don't even know why!"

She placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner as her motherly instincts where kicking in as he gave her that kicked puppy expression. The kid was hurting and Selena's heart was soft when it can to children. This boy did not have the best parents a kid could ask for. Hell she and Jenna were face better parents by far and they never even gave birth. It was just some people didn't under have the parenting gene or something. "You are young, Tyler. Your entitled to mess up every once in a while that's life and being human is about, but you're meant to learn for your mess ups and grow from them. You are also meant to makeup for your mess ups to your friends, but it may not happen quickly so you must be patient." Selena told him.

Tyler looked like he was about to cry. It was probably the first time a parent had given him real advice. Someone that wasn't just angry with him and yelled or hit him. No instead this person understood and even gave advice with a calm manner. "Thanks, I really needed to hear that. Why couldn't my parents say something just half as understanding as that?" Tyler asked.

Selena looked around a bit not wanting his actual parents to hear her, "Because your parent are so full of themselves that they just don't know how. Specially your dad. He's the same dick I put in the hospital all those years ago, but you. Your a good kid that's hurting. You probably feel like no one understands you or even tries to, but I do. I had the same issue you did when I was younger. I was angry and hurt too. I didn't know what to do with all that rage. Not until someone took the time to teach me to channel it into something good. I would have been a horrible person or worse if I did have someone to teach me or hell at least listen to my problems," She explained, "but hey if you need to talk I'm here if you want."

He smiled, "Yeah, your... you might be the one person that does get it. How did you learn to control it? I don't want to just loose it like that again."

"The honest answer I trained. I took classes and that helped me learn control through discipline. With it I became better and more in control." She told him.

"Trained like Kung Fu classes or something?" he asked.

"Yeah something like that actually." Selena replied smirking. "Actually, I know someone who is a Kung Fu instructor. He'd be willing to instruct you if you where willing to learn. It could help you. Just think about it sometime."

"Could you teach me instead?" He inquired.

"I didn't study Kung Fu. I did study combat and meditations though. I guess I could, but I doubt I'm the one you need help from. You don't have to decide anything yet, but when you are ready I am willing or you could ask for me to contact the instructor. Your young you have all the time in the world." She told him.

"Tyler," his father called.

"Excuse me, Selena. I gotta go. Can we talk again later?" He asked.

"Sure," Selena told him before going off to talk with his father.

"Your getting rather friendly with the Lockwood kid." Damon said from behind her. "Are you trying to everyone's mom?"

Selena shrugged as she turned to him, "No, its just someone here needs to put things in the right perspective for these kids. If their own parents won't do it. I will." She replied.

"Hm," he said. "Though I must say he was wrong about one thing you look better than good. You looking absolutely sinful."

Selena smirked as she looked him up and down herself. "Like you have room to talk. Weren't you the one who invented sinfulness?"

He chuckled, "I just might have." he told her as her grabbed her hand and twirled her into his chest. "You are one sexy little vixen aren't you?"

"Your damn right I am." she told him.

….

Selena expectantly found Annabelle and snagged her a glass of an alcoholic drink and handed it to her. "Thank you, Selena. How are you by the way?" She asked.

"Fine mostly." She replied. "If only my brother will get off my back. He thinks your mother stole something from one of his ancestor Johnathan. A device of some sort. He wants me to get it from her, but I want to inquire it before he reaches your mother and find out what the hell it actually is."

"Your brother John?" she asked.

"Yeah, the pain in my proverbial tight ass." She replied drinking down her alcoholic drink as if it was water in the dessert.

"I'll talk to her." Annabelle said.

"Good and tell her she still welcomed over as one mother to another." Selena told her. "Anyway how are you and Jeremy?"

She made a noise that told Selena that she was uncomfortable, "Hm," she muttered.

"That bad? What happened? Do I need to give more unsolicited advice today?" Selena asked lifting an inquisitive brow.

"Please do. It's not like I can ask my mom about it. She wouldn't understand," Anna replied. "He was using me so I would turn him into a vampire so he could be with that other girl."

"She wouldn't understand that you like him." Selena replied knowingly. "He's confused Anna. I know he likes you too. He liked Vicki first, but she is gone and has been for a while. He hasn't been allowed to get over it because Elena stole that from him."

"What do you mean stole?" Annabelle asked.

"Stole as in she had Damon take away the memory of her death and his pain from it." Selena told her. "In doing so he couldn't properly get over it and thought she was a vampire and alive until recently. Now maybe he can mourn her, but he needs time. We both know that. If he decides he wants the memories back from it... I suggest you are the one to do it. You're stronger than Damon so you can break his compulsion. The situation right now sucks. I know that, but given time he'll sort out his feelings and in the end he'll be with you. I know that much."

Annabelle listened to her words closely and then nodded. "I understand," she said and signed taking it in. "You're right I should be patient and wait, but I think he still wants to be a vampire."

"I'm fine with that because that is Jeremy's choice, but please wait until he's eighteen. So he can finish school. It would be less inconvenient for the both of you." Selena replied. "Turning at sixteen is not exactly the way to go. I was an emotional mess at sixteen. I know."

"I get the feeling. Staying fifteen forever in no cake walk." She told her humorously causing Selena to give her a slight chuckle. "I wish it was this easy talking to my mom."

"That's because I'm awesome." Selena told Anna as she wrapped and arm around her shoulder giving the girl a half hug.

….

The ceremony began shortly after. Selena spied in on Jeremy and Annabelle working things out before she watched the girls and their escorts. Caroline was escort by Matt, Elena by Stefan, and Amber by her son Henrik. There others she didn't bother listening to as she followed them out for the dance. Selena locked arms with Damon watching them. "He looks happy," Damon said to her.

"He is," Selena told her. "Wait are you talking about my son or your brother?"

"Your son. I don't care for my brother's happiness." He informed her.

"You still haven't told me why you hate Stefan so much." Selena commented. "He's not my favorite person either, but I would still like to know if you are willing to share."

He looked at her for a moment and then whispered in her ear. "During the transition I made the choice not to turn. Spending a hundred and forty-five years without Katherine seemed unbearable. I didn't want to go through forever without her at the time. Stefan forced it on me as he force me to drink from some girl from town. So I swore to make his life miserable for eternity. That moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person. I suppose I should thank him. It's been a hell of a ride."

"What a dick," she whispered back and quickly added, "Not you, him."

Damon smirked at her as she glared daggers at Stefan's back as he danced with her niece. Thing about Selena he like the most is that she saw past Stefan's bullshit facade. She figured him out rather quickly and she did the same with Damon. Best part was that she didn't judge him for what he was. No she accepted ever part of him. He never had this sort of friendship with anyone and he doubt he every would with another person even if he lived for a thousand years. She was unlike anyone he had ever meet before. She was honest about her opinions even if she still had secret of her own, but she trusted him the most of all of them in town.

Of course she had problems just like everyone else, but still she was caring and nurturing even after all the pain she had gone through. Selena also had a mean streak too. He seen it with the way she would lay into someone verbally or physically if need be. She was like a tigress protecting her young and that included Henrik, Jeremy, Elena, Matt, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Annabelle, and even Stefan surprisingly on occasion. They where all kids that needed someone to count on and she took them under her wing as if they where her own blood be damned or maybe she saw a small piece of herself in each of one of them, but Damon knew her big heart was one day going to get her killed. That knowledge made him want to protect her even from herself at times.

After the dance the girls stood on the stage waiting to the winner to be called upon and Mayor Lockwood took to the stage. "Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community." He said and applaud and the crowd followed even Selena that was now standing next to her brother while damn went to grab another drink.

"Did you know Jeremy knows about vampires?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm the one he came to for advice on the subject." Selena told him still clapping.

"Then you are informed that he and miss Annabelle are rather close." He said as if something tasted bad in his mouth.

"Of course, they make a lovely couple and she makes him happy. Jeremy has lost to much and to loose her too _might_ kill himself." Selena replied implying on the might part to insure her brother knew if something happened to Anna then that would put Jeremy at risk. "If you interfere with that I will be personally put off. We don't want a slaughter now do we now?"

John knew what she meant and knew she would kill in order to keep her nephew happy and safe. No matter how many people she have to put down in order to achieve that. Mercy was something she lacked when someone stood against her and her purpose. He knew that as he knew about what really happened to Henrik's birth parents. He knew what atrocities she was capable of and what her predecessors where also capable of. "No we don't, but is he safe with her?" he asked.

"If he was not. I would not allow it." She informed her brother.

"Have you spoke with Pearl yet?" he asked.

"I informed her daughter of the situation and she will see to it." Selena told him. "I'll have a reply sooner rather than later."

"I see and have you chosen a keeper yet? I would assume it would be Elena you've chosen." He said.

"You would be wrong on that front," She replied. "I chose Jeremy as the Lore Keeper. His personality and responsiveness to the truth is more fit to take that responsibility than Elena for she is not as adaptable or accepting."

John looked surprised to hear her say as much. Generally it was a female that was chosen as a keeper. He never even heard of a male family member being chosen for that task before. "I think that is the reliable choice." John said after a moment before they both when quiet.

"So without further ado, it is my honor," Mayor's Lockwood's voice carried out after the applause where finished, "to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Caroline Forbes."

Selena smiled and cheered for the young Caroline. She knew she would win and Selena was right as she clapped her hands for the surprised girl and she and Elena hugged it out. They both looked happy which in turned made Selena happy to some degree.

….

When Selena arrived home with her son Henrik in tow. Pearl was waiting for her along with Annabelle. "Good evening, Selena." Pearl greeted from her porch.

"Yes, good evening Pearl. Please do come in." Selena said leading the way into her home to the kitchen. Henrik excused himself as he went to get ready for bed along with a hot shower. The event had been tiring, but he found it fun as well and planned to call Amber again soon to ask her on a date sometime. He seemed to have liked the girl and Selena couldn't blame him for that as she seemed nice. "Would you like something to drink? A nice hot tea perhaps?"

"Thank you, but I am fine." She told her. "First I'd like to thank you for everything you've done for us so far. You've prove to be a trustworthy friend and ally."

"There is no need for that Pearl. We may end up calling each other family one of these days if things work out between Anna and Jeremy." Selena said with a smirk at Annabelle's blush.

Pearl looked from her daughter to Selena and she too could not hold back a soft smile seeing her daughter so flustered. "They are getting closer I see." Pearl replied not sure how she really felt about that as she looked upon the engagement ring from Johnathan she now wore on her hand. If anyone asked her about it she would tell them she was a widow. It was romantically tragic in Selena's opinion as even after all this time she still loved Johnathan Gilbert and she hoped his last journal that was addressed to her would bring Pearl some comfort.

"True," Selena said thoughtfully and offered them to take a seat in a silent gesture of her hand. Selena did not speak again until after both of them took a seat. "What else did you wish to speak of?"

"Annabelle tells me you're looking for something I took from Johnathan Gilbert." Pearl began.

"Not I, but my brother," Selena corrected. "I would not ask this of you if I had no other choice. I know he was precious to you and anything of his would be cherished by you."

Pearl smiled softly at her. They had a mutual understanding on that subject as they both lost the men they had loved by betrayal or by sacrifice. "I know," she told her and handed her the item.

Selena took it and looked it over carefully as she tried to recall what the item could be as it seemed to be apart of another item to her. A part of her recognized it from Johnathan's journals, but she could not recall what it was. Eleven years of reading something ago had a way of making details a little fuzzy in her head, but she knew instantly that it was a very dangerous item. One she could not trust in the hands of her brother nor would she until she at least discovered what it was she held. "I recognize this, but I can't recall what it is. Do you know?" Selena asked.

"Johnathan was passionate about his inventions. He confided in me that he had crated a detection device meant to track down the town's vampire element." She explained.

"So you grabbed the wrong one as it was actually a pocket watch." Selena guessed.

"That's what it turned out to be, yes," Pearl agreed, "but that's not what I stole. I discovered my mistake when I saw the watch in Johnathan's hand. The night they took us... its dial pointed at me."

"Then what could this be?" Selena asked.

"I have no idea, but now it's yours." Pearl told her. "I trust you will keep it away from John or at least discover it's true nature before handing it to him if you do."

Selena nodded dutifully, "I would not put those I protect at risk in one of my brother's games. I assure you. That includes you and Annabelle of course. I care about what happens to both of you. So if my brother does approach you are to say you still have the device as a way of protecting yourself from him," she told her honestly. "My brother is both cunning and ruthless. Do not let your guard down around him."

Pearl smiled as she reach across the table and took Selena's hand, "Thank you for that and your friendship, Selena. It means a lot to be more than I can say."

She gripped her hand as well and smiled back touched by her words. "You're welcomed and your friendship means a lot to me as well."

**(A/N: As I'm sure you've noticed quite a few things are different from the original story as I planned it that way. Stefan isn't on human blood atm, Matt was able to go to the ceremony with Caroline, Bonnie isn't angry with the vampires about her Grams as Selena made sure Shelia would survive so Bonnie won't be super angry about vampires, and the spell was down correctly which is because Selena would of know if they where being tricked. Also Selena killed off all except a few of the tomb vampires. I've also been skipping around here and there to focus on Selena's side of the story and to move the story forward to get to the ****_good_**** stuff which I will be doing more as we will be skipping a lot of the tomb vampire stuff. Each chapter has been a minimum of 9 pages being the shortest chapter and this will be my longest story yet as it's only about 32 pages away from out wording my first finished story "Wake of Dawn" and wow! I just figured out how much that is lol. Anyway Selena is changing the story because she does things her way and it fits her character best. Also I don't want just spew out the same story as the show. I want a mixture of the show and my story in a good balance of both. The curse on Henrik will be explained later on. It broke my heart to write about it and yes I did cry, but it was planned from the start. As I'm sure you've noticed Henrik shares a name with another character which is Henrik Mikealson the youngest brother of the originals and I think we all know who Selena's Ex is. I'm also sure quiet a few of you have already come up with some theories on the matter of Henrik and I'm not going to give it away here. You'll have to wait and see on that, but I would love to hear your theories on the matter and I might do a Q/A if you would like to ask questions which I will put at the end of one of the chapters. I hope you all have enjoyed the ride so far, because there is a lot more to come!)**


	17. Chapter 17: Katherine

**Hi everyone I'm back with another chapter! I hope everyone is keeping safe! Anyway please enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 17: Katherine

Things had been normal for a while. Which in Selena's book came on as weird on so many levels. She even helped Pearl with Annabelle's paperwork so she could go to school with Jeremy as Pearl was slowly coming around the thought of the two courting as she put it once. The word courting made Selena laugh as she explained that was exact word her ex once used when they first started out. Pearl asked her why she never said her ex fiance's name and she explained that it was because she had her ex compel her not to for the protection of all Selena held dear.

Jeremy and Annabelle's relationship was steadily growing and Selena would know that. Sometimes they'd spend the night at her place and she knew exactly what those two were up, but Selena liked having them over. Seeing Jeremy and Annabelle's smiles brought joy to others and that included to herself for it gave her hope that maybe one day she would feel that way again too. Maybe Selena could get over her ex, but that would take time and she knew it. Time was something she didn't know she had an abundance of or if she would be dead by the age of thirty-five like the rest. Selena did not trust Valencia because she didn't know what the demon had planned in truth nor why the creature spoke to the guardians in their dreams. No she had no idea at all and the unknown was what she feared.

Damon and Alaric went off to find Isobel, but found Henry instead. Henry did not survive the encounter. Natalia did not stay in town after she killed those people. She left as soon as she possibly could not that Selena could blame the woman after what happened and she wasn't exactly sad to see Henry go either. She had given the man a chance and he teamed up with her brother thinking he was a good guy, which Selena knew he was not. Henry's body was use to curve suspicion from the town about vampires, but she knew the Counsel would still be wary.

Pearl was approached by Jenna to meet with John about the sell of Grayson's old office that was once her apothecary. There they discussed about the device and Johnathan Gilbert as he tried to get under Pearl's skin. Which she smirked and said, "Well, Mr. Gilbert I must say you are poorly informed on that. I have your device, but until Selena says otherwise I will not hand it over to you as I am the only one who knows it's location. Perhaps you should speak to her on the subject though I doubt she would appreciate your treatment of one under her guardianship."

She was right Selena did not appreciate it in the slightest and it earned her brother a black eye and a lesson on manners. She instructed him thoroughly on how she would like her charges to be treated if he ever hoped to see the device he so desperately wanted. Selena was the one who still had the device of course and she had share all the information she had learned with Pearl, Annabelle, Jeremy, Damon, and Elena and Stefan of course.

Speaking of the device she was currently trying to track down where Grayson hid the journals. She needed to know what she was looking for before she consulted her copy of Emily's grimoire just in case. Witch's spells always made her uncomfortable to say the least, but she figure it could come in handy in case something every happened to the original or they lost favor with the self-serving witches. Either way Selena preferred to be repaired rather than being taken by surprise and she was a little paranoid when it came to witches, but she had no idea as to why.

Then Isobel had to show her face to Selena's annoyance for Elena did not need the selfish woman in her life. If Elena needed parenting Selena and Jenna where more than capable, but Isobel was selfish. She demanded to see her daughter and threatened to kill off the citizens of Mystic Falls if he did not arrange a meeting starting with Alaric's students.

Tyler and Henrik where in charge of the production design for the Founder's Parade . Tyler was appointed by Alaric, but Henrik had volunteered to help him, which Tyler was grateful for and now Selena had yet another teen coming over to her house. Not that she minded it as they worked on the design for the recreation of the Battle of Willow Creek. Tyler and Jeremy sketched it out and then Henrik brought it to life in the form of simple paintings they could use later on for a reference and so Henrik could figure out the best color pattern for the design.

Tyler kind of had his own room when he come over to Matt's annoyance as they both where at odds with the other. Dinner was awkward to say the least and Selena was thinking of ripping them both a new one if Matt didn't need time to adjust to his new situation. A situation Selena had placed him in and he was thankful for so he played nice, but he was blunt with his opinion with Tyler and she would have to remind Tyler to be patient when it came to Matt.

Then there was the meeting with Isobel. Selena basically ordered Anna to watch Jeremy and Stefan to watch Elena twenty-four seven after she learned of her arrival in town. Pearl had made friends with Jenna and Pearl watched out for her on her own accord. Her son was with her or Damon would watch the kid's back if Selena asked him too. She didn't want her son to figure out vampires where real the hard way so he needed protection.

So Selena stood in at the Grill and watched with the Stefan Salvatore as they pretended to be playing pool. Selena took off all her rings, but one that now numbered six. She would not allow anything to happen to her niece even if she had to butch Isobel right in front of all these people. Selena and saving face never really mixed well together because she didn't care in the least of doing so.

Selena nearly broke her the pool stick several times due to her grip on it, but held herself back. Isobel was on her shit list to say the least. Isobel knew Katherine as she expected and she wanted Selena to hand over the device that she had control over the fate of it. Selena muttered curses under her breath along with death threats and some of the threats gave her an appalled look from Stefan.

Once Isobel was gone Selena joined Damon and the two of them did a little digging up on a few foreclosure houses. They ended up playing strip poker with Cherie. Selena and Cherie where both down to there nickers, but she could tell Damon was loosing on purpose so he could be seen naked. Not that any girl in the room minded that as they watched him unbuckle his pants, but Isobel had to walk in on that very moment.

Isobel told Cherie to leave them in French and Selena and Damon dressed themselves as play time was over. Selena relaxed on the couch as both Damon and herself check out Cherie on her way out and up the stairs. Selena would not mind playing with her more often as she was gorgeous with a body most women would kill for, but unfortunately she was compelled and Selena would never take advantage of someone like that.

The little one talked about Katherine and then Selena watched the display between Damon and Isobel as she was attempting to seduce him, but Selena got the 'Is this okay look?' from Isobel which Selena responded with a, "When will people get I don't own the guy?"

Her question made Isobel smile and respond with "I like her," before she was straddling Damon right in front of her, while she was straightening out her clothes, but soon Isobel found herself on the ground held here by her throat. Damon was stronger that Isobel being over a hundred years her senior. Selena watched with bored eyes as Cherie was far more interesting in her opinion and she was compelled.

"Now that I have your attention, listen up. You do not come into my town, threaten people I care about. Going after Elena? Bad move. You leave her alone or I will rip you to bits or worse I let Selena have you. She likes causing agony to those that cross her. She'll do worse than kill you. No she'd keep you alive and... _uncomfortable_ until she was bored with you. Then maybe... just maybe she'd give the the privilege of dying." Damon said threateningly causing Selena to smile sadistically at Isobel. Yeah she would be up for something like that. Causing Isobel pain would be her pleasure. "All because I do believe in killing the messenger. You know why? Because it sends a message."

"I agree with that wholeheartedly," Selena commented.

He slammed her head into the floor, "If Katherine wants something from me, you tell that little bitch to come get it herself." Damon added before getting off her and offering Selena his hand to lead them both out of the house in a flash of speed.

Later on Selena and Elena where both ask to meet Bonnie where the learn device was actually a weapon against vampire and reading over the grimoire made Selena frown. Why would Katherine want John to have this item? What was Katherine trying to get rid of here? Pearl or was there other vampires in town she didn't know about? Or did Katherine have other plans? Selena didn't have an answer for that.

Then Selena was helping out with the floats nearest to Matt helping him with some of the heavy lifting which he was surprised by how strong she was. She told him she had a gym membership in response. Then her eyes went on Elena who was suddenly talking to her birth mother who was pointing at something. Next thing Selena knew Matt scream. "Shit! Matt!" Selena said as several other guys tried lifting the trailer, but Selena was the one who really lifted it on her own, but she couldn't let others know how much stronger she was. Stefan was directed toward Elena and then abruptly Jeremy was gone. Matt was taken to the hospital by Tyler and Caroline road with them, but had crashed due to a deer running in front of the car. Caroline was put in the hospital with internal bleeding.

It was safe to say Selena was not pleased and first thing she did was to confront her brother, "You son of a bitch! You had Jeremy kidnapped, but your little girlfriend Isobel didn't you?" She said throwing him at a wall in her anger.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" John yelled back as she held him against the same wall.

"Isobel come by the event, threatened Elena and then stole Jeremy! Anna and Elena are freaked and I'm pissed the fuck off! So you better start talking or your going to be loosing teeth? Why the hell do you want the weapon?!" Selena demanded.

"Something is coming for Elena," John said. "Something big. We can't allow that. We need it to protect her, but I didn't know about Jeremy! I swear. I would do nothing to put our family in danger. You know that."

Selena glared for a long moment and she found herself believing him, "Then what is coming after her John? Tell me."

"The Originals," he replied. "Not yet, but soon they will found out about her."

Selena scoffed letting him go. "The Originals," she repeated and then she was suddenly laughing like it was the funniest thing she had heard all year round. "That is rich, John. Really."

John studied her expression for a long moment, "You knew?" he asked astonished. "You know of them."

"More than that John. I use to sleep with one and that we will be keeping between us." Selena said smirking before turning her back on him and leaving to meet up with her little gang.

John couldn't help the stare. He was amazed for his sister had actually met the originals or at least one of them. She had an edge he did not, but he was disappointed that she did not share more for he didn't know enough about in and the walking talking witness just walked out the front door before he too left to confront Isobel.

….

Selena arrived near the classrooms just in time to hear Bonnie say, "Where's the device?"

"Selena has it. I don't know if we can convenience her to hand it over. She still not pleased about what Elena and I did when we dug up my father's grave." Stefan said. "I doubt she has forgiven us either."

Elena release a breath, "Then we'll go to her. I'll talk to her."

"She's not just gonna hand it over." Stefan said.

"Not normally no." Selena said interrupting their little conversation causing the group to look outside the classroom door as she walked in closing the door behind her.

"Aunt Selena," Elena said. "Jeremy was..."

"Kidnapped yes I know. I informed John about it only moments ago. I suspect he is on his way to confront Isobel about it." Selena said. "Though it will not be as easy as he hopes. After all Isobel isn't exactly persuaded easily and my brother needs to learn he can not trust her nor Katherine. Therefore I will be pulling toward trusting me instead. He will be a useful pawn later on."

"You're putting uncle John in danger on purpose?" Elena asked.

"He needs a lesson. I'm merely giving one." Selena said thoughtlessly before getting to the more important manner. "Now I'm hoping you have a plan, because I will not hand over the weapon without one. I don't know about you, but I don't trust Isobel at her word."

"Why does Katherine want John to have the weapon in the first place?" Bonnie asked.

"To kill," Selena said simply.

"To kill what exactly?" Bonnie asked.

"Something this useless device will hardly effect besides that I can't say much more only that this device will get us all killed. It's useless to use it and should be destroyed. I'll just kill everyone holding Jeremy hostage instead." Selena said with a serious expression.

"Wait we can't just kill the innocent humans she compelled," Elena interjected.

"You're wrong if you think I'll care about that," Selena replied. "I will not hand them something that would endanger my entire family."

"What if there was another way?" Elena asked looking toward Bonnie with a meaningful stare.

"I can remove the spell on it," Bonnie said realizing what Elena meant, "John and Isobel wouldn't know the difference."

Selena stared at Bonnie, "Now that is something I would allow," she said with a smile as she handed over the device.

….

Bonnie actually removed the spell off the device to Selena's surprise. She didn't think a witch would actual do that, but sense she was friends with Elena and growing friends with Stefan. Selena suppose that it wasn't so far fetched. It was only strange to Selena who did not trust witches to do something that benefited vampires.

Selena wasn't surprised to hear that Damon had fallen in love with Elena when Isobel taunted her with that small bit of information. She found herself not jealous of that which she was relieved to know. She knew Elena would never ask Selena to give up her friendship with Damon. The hot sex yes, but the friendship not a chance. Elena was not Katherine bitchiness and Elena valued other's friendships.

Isobel received her device and Selena was nursing her brothers wounds as soon as she learned where they where. "I told you. You can not trust her." Selena scold him. "She even took your protective ring idiot."

"I know," he replied.

"How bad are you actually hurt?" Selena asked as her concern sounded really genuine to her brother's surprise. Anna and Jeremy where up in his bedroom likely doing some serious comfort cuddling.

"It's worse than it looks," John said and he took her hand. "I'll be alright. I promise. Thank you for being worried about me. I know I don't deserve it."

"Shut up," Selena said. "You've been through enough for one night let's not add emotional drama."

"No it's fine, but will you forgive me?" John asked.

"No, but we can start fresh." Selena told him with a small smile. "It'll take time to earn my trust, John. If you think you can handle that."

She was surprise to watch the relief wash over him, "I am and you will trust me again. I won't betray that. I swear."

"I hope so." Selena said and a part of her hoped for that. That small part of her that still loved her big brother that was once so sweet to her wanted to believe him. It was naive of her and she knew it, but sometimes her emotions had a mind of their own.

He receive as call a moment later and he answered it. She didn't know whither or not John knew she could over hear it, but he didn't seem to care either way and he even asked her to get a package off the porch for him and she did so. Inside was his ring and the deactivated device not that John needed to know that. The call ended soon after that, but Selena was surprised to hear the genuine concern for her daughter. "You are not to kill Damon nor Stefan. That will only put her in further danger. You do realize that, right?" she asked.

"I don't want this life for her," John said.

"That isn't your choice to make," Selena replied, "even as her father, John. The Gilbert line is ending on the word of Valencia herself and now I have a suspicion as to why."

John froze, "Valencia the seer? So she still speaks to the Guardians? It's been five hundred years. Dammit, Selena... what where her exact words? What suspicion do you have?"

Selena sighed, "She said, 'When one appears the others will follow in Mystic Falls and when they do the Gilberts will be at it's last heir. This heir will decide the final fate of the Gilbert family. To end or to begin a new, but the quest of the guardian will be through and you will be the last.'"

John was quiet as he listened to the words of the seer he heard through Selena. "She spoke of the originals. Didn't she?" he asked.

"Yes," Selena replied.

"Who will be the last heir?" John asked.

"It's either Elena or Jeremy." Selena replied. "Besides that I know not."

"We can't let that happen," John said. "They are our family."

"I know," Selena said, "but there fate is something they must choose for themselves. All we can do now is protect and guide them through it. One day I will have to make a choice myself and I already know my choice."

"What choice Selena?" John asked.

"For my son to live or for him to die." She replied her expression raw with the mere thought of loosing her little boy. She didn't know what she would do if he died. No she would follow her boy to the grave and she knew she would.

John squeezed her hand. He knew how hard that was for her. He was a father himself. The thought of loosing Elena was enough to drive him crazy. "What's wrong with him, Selena?" he asked her genuinely concerned.

"He's dying," Selena said trying not to let her tears fall as she sat next to him. "Doctor Thompson said he wouldn't live pass twenty and they just can't understand why he's dying. I lost it, John. I had to lock myself up for hours I shattered both my hands and broke my arms. Healing was just as painful as causing the injuries. Goddammit, how the hell can I ever tell Henrik that he's going to die?" She looked up pleadingly at her brother. "How?"

John pulled her close and held her like he had down when she was little. He longed to hold her again he didn't think it would be over something so heartbreaking, but she needed her brother and she let him be her brother even if it was for just a little while. The pain on Selena's face brought him to tears and he pulled her in tight. "We'll figure something out. Alright?" he said rubbing circles into her back. "It's going to be alright. We'll get through this."

….

After the floats and parade Elena was on her way home, but Damon was waiting there for her. They had become closer as time went on, but he didn't know whither or not Stefan would get in the way of that. Besides Selena, Elena was the closest thing he had to a friend. Yes he wanted to be more than that, but he also knew Elena had eyes for Stefan and would unlikely look his way. Not unless something dramatic happened to cause her to change her mind.

He asked Selena about it and she listened to him calmly and then smiled at him saying, "Don't tell anyone I said this, but I think you are a far better choice for Elena than Stefan will ever be. I don't trust Stefan and I doubt I ever will, because only a fool would trust a ripper. I never will be the fool. One day Elena will learn that the hard way. I'm not looking forward to seeing it because it's going to hurt everyone involved, but know her she'd probably still never leave him."

Her words where playing in his head when he spoke to _Elena_ or the person he thought was Elena and even shared a kiss, but the real Elena would of slapped him for it. Jenna caught them on the porch and told _Elena_ to come in with a disapproving glare. She questioned what happened out there, but _Elena_ said she didn't want to talk about it.

_Elena_ met Selena's brother in the kitchen who jumped in surprise when he saw her. He seemed a bit trouble and of course he was after everything he had heard from his sister. The future was uncertain and that bugged him. "You scared me," John commented.

"I'm sorry." _Elena_ said, but that didn't seem genuine in the least.

"You know, I first met Isobel when I was a teenager." John said. "I fell in love with her instantly, although I'm pretty sure she never loved me. She was special. Part of why I hate the vampires so much is because of what she became. How it ruined her and I never would've sent her to Damon had I known she wanted to turn. It's my fault." He was explaining this as she was putting away the knives when he should have been getting away from her. "I'm telling you this because I hope maybe you'd understand."

"Thank you," _Elena_ said looking at him with neutral emotion on her face or lack there of.

He nodded, "Can I help?" he asked.

"Sure," she said and then suddenly his fingers where taken from him and John screamed.

She shoved him against the counter and he recognized her the real her, "Katherine," he said.

"Hello, John. Goodbye, John." she said and stabbed him leaving just as quickly.

….

"John? You here?" Selena called from the door as she entered the house. She had dropped off some things that Jeremy had left at her place.

"S...Selena," John said so weakly from the kitchen she barely heard her brother's voice.

The sound of pain in her brother's voice struck a cord in her. She ripped off a ring and speed into the kitchen. "John! Oh my god!" she said rushing to his side and she found tears rising to her eyes. It surprised her and her surprise turned to anger. Someone had done this to her brother. Someone supernatural judging by the fact they had taken is damn fingers too along with the one that held his protective ring. She grabbed a towel and applied pressure to his mid section where he had been stabbed. Then immediately called nine-one-one. After the call she asked John, "Who did this?"

"Katherine, she was here... she was invited in." John told her.

Katherine had attempted to murder her brother in cold blood just as they where trying to make amends. "She won't be able to enter the house again. I'll put up a protection ward, but first we have to get you to a hospital." she told him.

"You can use the Black Grimoire?" John asked.

"You're damn right I can," She told him smirking through her anger, "and Katherine is going to know a fate worse than death. She fucked with the wrong family."

"You think Damon will be okay with that?" John asked.

"Oh yeah," She replied. "He'll even help."

The real Elena found them a moment later, "John!" she ran toward them. John was laying on the floor with Selena over him keeping pressure on his stomach wound.

"Elena, I called for an ambulance, but I need you to keep pressure on the wound alright?" Selena said. "The intruder can still be here and call our boys when you can."

"Okay," Elena said moving to take Selena's place while trying not to cry. She only just found out that John was her real father and she didn't want to loose him, but she was surprised to find that Selena didn't seem to want to loose him either.

"Behind you," John said trying to focus on his breathing to keep his body from going into shock.

Selena turned removing several more of her rings. According to Pearl Katherine was at least five hundred years old so Selena needed most of her true strength. Selena stood and sniffed the air like a wolf trying to locate it's pray while starving. "Katherine it would be wise for you to run. I'm not going to kill you. No, I'm going to torture you for a very long time and then when I get board of it I'm going to let you starve like you should of a hundred and forty-five years ago." She whispered to her so neither of her family would hear her. There was a whoosh of air and the front door slammed. "Smart choice when running is your only option."

She called up Jeremy to see if he was okay and he was. He and Annabelle where at her place, but then she received a call from Sheriff Forbes who told her that there had been an accident. Caroline was in the hospital as of yesterday due to a cash curacy of a deer while Tyler was driving Matt to the hospital, but that was not why Forbes had called. It was Tyler's father. He was found dead this morning in a random alley way with his throat ripped out and not by fangs. _What the hell was going on here?_ She thought glaring at her phone.

By the time they took John to the hospital everyone who needed to know knew Katherine was back in town. The games had began and the pieces had start to fall into place as an old friend of Selena's by the name of Mason Lockwood rolled back into town. Soon they would arrive and Selena would have to make a choice. To stay human or welcome the darkness in her blood, but that would not be her only choice, but she knew it not. However sooner rather than later it would appear before her and she would be the one to be most surprised.


	18. Chapter 18: Waking the Wolf

Chapter 18: Waking the Wolf

It was a day of Mayor Lockwood's wake. She hugged Tyler the first chance she received and told him if he needed anything to come to her. He told her thank you, but he sounded like he said it for the thousandth time that day. "I mean it, kid." Selena told him. "Your dad was an ass, but he was still your dad. So if you need anything you get you scrawny little ass to me and we'll talk about it."

A small smile cracked across is face, "I will. Thanks Selena." he told her and this time he meant it.

She gave him a half smile herself and nodded before join everyone else for the wake. She still didn't understand what had happened to Mayor Lockwood. To be found in an ally is one thing, but have your throat ripped out was another. She saw the body. The gash was deep enough that she saw some of the bones of his spine. Someone wanted him dead and he money was on Katherine. That much was clear and why was his wallet gone? Was the person out for his blood wanting his cash too? If not did someone else take his wallet afterwords?

Then her brother John left, but not before telling her it was Stefan that threatened him into leaving. Selena wasn't pleased to hear that and said she would keep him posted about things happening in Mystic Fall which he thanked her for following it with a promise to keep her informed if he found out anything. She also stormed over to the Boarding House and beat the living hell out of the offending brother while Damon just watched with an amused smirk. She gave Stefan one warning that if he ever laid a hand on her brother again that she would throw him in the hole and seal it for a year. If anyone was going to kill John it was going to be her.

Now here she was staring out the window with a Bourbon in her hand and Stefan glaring daggers at her back. Elena tried to find out what bad blood was between them as she was always the nosy sort, but of course Stefan said nothing on the subject. Not that Selena was sharing either. Frankly she had surprised herself when she found that she was protective of John. Maybe she was serious that she wanted to give him a second chance. They where family once, but she could hardly remember it due to the turmoil that came after. Was she loved by her family once before she turned eight? Maybe she really couldn't recall much of the happiness though all the bad and hatred, but she decided. Until John betrayed her in some way she would give him a chance. Even after everything he had down he was still her brother.

"Selena? Is that you?" a familiar voice came behind her.

Her mood went form bored to excited in less than a second hearing that voice. She quickly placed her drink down. Selena didn't say a word as she turned around and hugged the sandal wearing Lockwood. He embraced her back lifting her off the ground in a bear hug as she took in the scent of ocean water and the sex wax off his board. It had been years sense she had seen Mason Lockwood. To many in her opinion. "I've missed you. How are you? How are the others?" she asked looking up into his blue eyes.

"Their good, I'm good." he told her putting her down, but was still holding her. "They miss the honorary pack mate though. They said if I saw you that you should tell you to come and visit."

"Even the alpha's boy toy?" she asked never liking him.

"Yeah even the ass," he told her he smirked. He was a beautiful tall man with a great tan and curly hair. She had always loved how laid back it was. Mason was one of the ones that saved her life in Florida after all.

"I'll try," Selena told him. "Things have been busy. You haven't even met my son yet."

"You gone and got yourself a kid and you didn't think to pick up a phone?" he asked her.

"It was sudden and he's adopted. The guy I was with couldn't have kids. I'll tell you more later. It's been crazy I'll tell ya," She told him.

"Knowing you, I know it has," he smirked at her showing off his pearly white teeth.

"Yeah, yeah, come on you need to meet my kid." She told him dragging him along to where her some was standing next to Jenna.

"Hey, mom. What's got you all happy at a wake?" he asked curiously and mildly amused.

"An old friend," she informed him. "This is Mason Lockwood. He and his friends saved my bacon when I was a little younger that you."

Henrik shook the guys hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm Henrik Gilbert and thanks for saving my mom's bacon. I'd like to hear that story one of these days." he told Mason.

Mason being back. Now that was definitely something. She bet is wasn't just due to the fact that his brother had died. It was to much of a coincidence that he showed up just as Katherine did and she did not like where her thoughts were going. What had Mason gotten himself into? If Katherine hurt Mason in any way she was going to rip her limbs off with discrimination and use them to redecorate her face.

….

Damon come over to her house that night. Drunker than she seen him in a long while. He was sitting on her bed looking like a kicked puppy or a broken full grown man. Her heart bleed for him the moment there eyes met. She loved the man, but not romantically. If she had to put into words what she thought about him she would say he was everything she needed and wanted, but he was not her ex. Her love for him was that of her closest friend. "What did that royal bitch do now?" Selena asked.

"Always Stefan," Damon said. "Why is it always Stefan?"

"Because people are stupid that's why," She replied with her own opinion on the matter as she brushed back a lock of hair and neared him. "What happened Damon?"

"She come over to the Boarding House. She tried to seduce me and I tried to give her a chance. I told her I would forget everything. The hundred and forty-five we were apart, the fact she abandoned me, and that she turned Stefan. All of it, but she throw it in my face." Damon replied suddenly finding her behind him as she embraced him almost protectively as her chin laid on his shoulder. He was grateful for the warm embrace and her understanding gaze.

"I said it once and I'll say it again. What a _bitch_." Selena told him as she shift her body so she was next to him her arms still embracing her vulnerable friend. Her heart aching at the thought of his pain. She was probably the only person in the entire town that understood and could relate to him. She on some level knew what that was like and that was why he went to her instead of Elena's like he wanted to. It probably stopped him from doing something incredibly stupid in his emotion bombshell like state. He knew he could count on her and she had more than proven that. He only wished that he could love her instead of falling for his brother's girl like an idiot because he knew she'd never feel the same, but what he felt for Selena was something else entirely. He struggled endlessly trying to find the word until now. It was a kinship of emotions and feelings that he couldn't put words too, but he valued them more than almost anything in the world. "I'm here Damon just tell me what you need."

Instead of words he brought her lips to his own. His own desperation and heartbreak filled her heart with sympathy and sorrow. It was the tomb all over again, but worse. Selena wanted to cry for him and it took everything she had not to. He didn't need that. What he needed was comfort. Rather it was her just being there or her embracing him in the most intimate of manners.

Selena wanted to _murder_ Katherine in cold blood and she wanted the sleaze of a female to suffer during her death. She had wounded her Damon in a way there might not be any true recovery from and it pissed her off to her core. Selena drew him closer deepening his kiss and his closeness. He need her and she would be there it was that simple. She was right about one thing though things where getting complicated, but luckily things where still simple between them. If not she would of probably of gone crazy by now and for that she was grateful as his hands began slipping up her shirt.

They didn't break their kiss as he unhooked her bra with just two of his skilled fingers and her bra was on the floor before she even knew it. It broke only once to remove her shirt and she worked on removing his. He embraced her in their nakedness, but they had yet to join and again it wasn't about the sex or pleasure that was sure to follow in their intimacy. His touch revealed everything to her. How broken he was inside and how alone he had been for the pass hundred and forty-five years. Selena could see why he had turned it off for so long, but she knew he wasn't alone at that moment. She could feel it as it as his emotions burned at her bare skin. Her best friend, her Damon had been through so much pain and loneliness. It became nearly overwhelming for her bear and the only thing she could hold onto to keep from loosing herself in his torment was him.

All sure could do was hold him, embrace him. To show him he was not alone anymore and that she was there. She wasn't sure whither or not he believed her on that, but she was there all the same as she anchored him, as she consoled him, as she cared for him. It was probably the only thing keeping him from snapping. The only thing to keep him from exploding and somewhere in the back of Selena's mind she knew that as he drowned her in tormented kisses. Then a slow torturous taking of her body that would forever be burned into her memory.

….

It was late into the night when Selena dressed into a tank top and shorts before she slipped out of her room letting Damon sleep. She made her way to her lair and grabbed her grimoire. Selena knew it was time she sucked it up. She needed to see exactly what was wrong with Henrik and how long he actually had. It was killing her not knowing and she knew not what she would see, but it gave her a bad feeling. She exit her lair to find Damon there looking at her inquisitively as he usually would if she was up at the witch's hour.

"I'm surprised you're up." Selena casually as she flipped to several pages in her book and grab several paper clips to mark the pages she needed.

"I could say the same about you. What are you doing so late at night with your sorceriness?" he asked her in his sarcastic and inquisitive manner.

"I'm going to find out what's wrong with Henrik." Selena said studying the incantations closely.

He blinked, "Meaning?"

"I think what's wrong with Henrik isn't a normal sickness. I think... it might actually be magical. These spells will reveal it to me if that is the case. It would explain why the doctors couldn't explain what was actually wrong with him. This could also reveal if it's curable and if it is I could save him through magical means, but if not. Well... I think... I'll have no choice other than to have him turned into a vampire or wait until the spell Valencia told me about shows up and use that, but it could be too late by then." She told him her heart heavy at the thought.

He gave her a look, "You didn't try this before... because?" Damon asked.

"I couldn't handle it," She admitted ashamed of herself. "I wanted to forget it the moment I heard it. I was terrified and I just couldn't process it. That is why I sealed myself in the panic room. I needed to let it all out or I would of done something I would of regretted, but now I need to know. If you want you can join me."

Damon looked at her for a long moment and smiled slightly. It was his turn for emotional support he realized easily, "I get it," he told her. "So what are we waiting for?"

A small grateful smile rose on her face, "Thank you, Damon." she whispered as that smile reached her eyes. He was the one without a doubt that she could count on. That was the main reason she saw him as a more fitting match for Elena even if it would be awkward seeing as Selena slept with him first, but some part of Selena knew that it would happen. Another part saw Damon was to good for her niece and it made Selena wonder if she's ever see anyone as good enough for her best friend.

Elena was also in danger when it came to Stefan. Stefan may have abstained for drinking human blood, but that made him much more dangerous. He was a ripper, a vampire who did not know how to control himself and switching over to animal blood rather than learning control and it made him far worse than normal vampires in her opinion. He's urge for human blood would be so uncontrollable if human blood ever touched his lips again. That made Selena concerned. It would be hell, but Selena wondered if she could teach him to control himself if the time ever came that he would choose to drink human blood again. After all it was unnatural for a vampire to not drink human blood.

These where her thoughts as she led the way to her son's room. The boy was sound asleep, but could wake if she left him unspelled. She had to get this done before the full moon. She knew how unpredictable Mystic Falls was and had to keep an eye on her friend. She knew Damon was already watching Mason like a hawk and wondering what the hell he was, but he had yet to ask her. It was not her place to say, but Selena knew all to well and it was dangerous for her vampire friends.

She looked upon Henrik's unguarded facial features. His soft brown hair a mess from turning in his sleep. His mouth was slightly opened and he breathed steadily as his long dark lashes fluttered against his cheek in the middle of a dream. The pale skin he possessed was accompanied by his soft red colored lips. His face looked so much like her ex's it was almost to painful to look the boy in the eye sometimes, but he was her son and nothing in this world would ever change that. She loved him more than she had ever loved anyone and she would do anything for him, _anything_.

Selena took breath to steady herself as a piece of her wasn't sure if she wanted to know what was wrong with him or perhaps that part of her was afraid too. She touched her son's forehead and whispered to low for even Damon to hear her. Henrik's sleeping movement stilled with only his breathing still in place.

"What did you do?" Damon asked.

"Sleeping spell," She responded. "It'll keep him from waking during the... examination."

"Examination? What are you? A witch doctor?" he asked lifting a brow at her though they both knew he was joking to lighten her mood if only just a little.

"Very funny," she responded smirking back at him. "I'm going to use a series of incantations to try and determine the core of what's killing him. If I find it there maybe a treatment that could be given to him to extend his life further, but as a last resort he'll be turned into a vampire. I'd wait for as long as possible before resorting to that of course. Being trapped within a teen's body forever sounds like a curse to me."

"What if he was... _hexed_?" Damon asked.

"Then I'll find a way to break it." Selena responded. "I'll be starting in a moment. Torzu, gran el (Rise, old one)." The book lifted it's self from her and and floated near her. She flipped to a mark page. "First I'll use this spell to evaluate his health and check for any disease if that reveals nothing it'll mean that it's magical in origin."

Damon watched her floating book and then looked upon Selena noticing her hands were shaking. She was afraid of what she would find. She brushed her son's cheek as her face become like stone as she steeled herself and stepped away. Her eyes closed and she muttered out the spell as if not wanting anyone to over hear her and likely because she didn't want to hear the words herself.

Henrik lifted from his bed and like the book he was suspended into midair. His hair whipped around like he was suspended in water. The blanket that had covered him fell back on the bed and a small golden orb formed over his face. It was like a twinkling star and it was warm as it's light illuminated the skin it touched moving slowly down his body as if scanning him. It rolled over his young body for several minutes before flying over to Selena it pressed against her mind before it was adsorbed into her body.

It was quiet for several long moments and Selena didn't move or breath as if entranced into a silent stillness. Then she gasped falling to her knees as if what happened had stolen her strength. "There is nothing... nothing medically wrong with him. I was right. This was done to him through magic. Someone did this to my little boy."

"Then we'll make them lift it and then kill them," Damon responded to her as if it was simple.

Selena smiled at that idea, "Agreed," she told him and slowly stood. She fixed her clothing and then flipped to another page. "This next spell will not be like the last. What ever happens you are not to touch me. It will not be a pleasant sight, but you can't come near. Interfering with the spell while it's active could potentially cause me harm. Permanent harm."

"Alright," he told her.

She nodded and then closed her eyes again. "Solpeth de ol bia (Listen to my words). Oi amma oln vaoan (This spell made true). Torzu a vaoan c oi amma ar oucho (Rise the truth of this spell that wrongs). Elo c gran, solpeth de ol od vaoan noan ixomaxip (Gods of old, hear me and truth be known). A babalon bahol ca a vaoan loholo mirc a amma (The wicked cry as the truth shines upon the cursed). Tibibp ol arp, trian noan ol isro de uran a oucho (Pain I take, will be my price to see the wrong). Ar paaoxt t bolape (So let it be)."

This was not like the last spell. It come violently. Anger red light bursting from Henrik in a ray of sin and flowed into Selena as she fell back as if being knocked off her feet by the light. She lied there still and then her back arched far to much if it did so any further her spine might of snapped. Her eyes opened wide and they turned white before Damon's own eyes. He instinctively took a step forward, but stopped remembering her warning so he was forced to watch the pain that spread across her face. Her body jerked as if possessed and tears welled in her eyes. It took everything Damon to stay still and all he could to was watch. Her body convulsed and she screamed in complete silently.

Then after what seemed forever she stilled before she spoke, "Sins of the mother." Her voice whispered so quietly he hardly heard her. "Sins of the mother curses the child. Sins of the mother reckoned one life time to another. Reborn to die. Reborn to parish. Reborn to suffer. Punished for sins not of his making."

She was quiet again and her eyes fluttered close as if she slept. Henrik slowly fell back to bed as the red light died out and disappeared. "Selena?" Damon called.

The was silence for a long drawn out moment and then she shot up gasping for air. "Holy shit," she muttered as she panted. "I'm never casting that spell again. Ow, everything is sore."

"Should be with the way you were being jerked around like a rag doll." Damon told her relieved. "What did you find out?"

"A recurring curse involving reincarnation that occurs during the rebirth," She responded slowly trying to understand it herself. "He's reborn every five hundred years and he's to suffer with death at it's following. In his original life, his mother did something to anger mother nature herself and Henrik was punished for his mother's crimes. This is unlike any magic I've ever seen and there is suppose to be a spell within my book that can save him? This magic is beyond my current power." She shivered as if she was freezing this whole situation was disturbing.

She took a breath and stood slowly grabbing the book that was still floating holding it to her chest positively baffled and petrified by the meaning of it all. What sort of mother does this to their own children? What sort of mother let's their children suffer like this? If this woman was still alive somehow Selena vowed to make her suffer the worse possible death Selena could imagine.

….

Elena, Damon, and Alaric left the next day to look through Isobel's research to try and find something on the Lockwoods. She would of told them, but that was not her place. They like Jeremy had to discover it for themselves, but them not knowing was also dangerous and the reason she stayed behind staring at a spell she had memorized three years ago. It was a transformation spell she pick up on and loved thanks to her ex's teachings that she would always be grateful for. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't of made it this far.

She eyes lifted to the picture she took from her old home and she approached it as her finger tips traced his face. She wondered vaguely if the pain of the loss she felt would ever lesson, but she was doubtful of that. "You need to know," Selena whispered, "what is happening to our boy, but you won't answer the phone even if I called, would you? I wonder... if you'd even check your messages."

She slipped her phone out of her pocket and looked up his number. She couldn't bare reading the name or maybe it was because of the compulsion that caused it, but without hardly looking she called. There was no answer other than his voice on the answering machine, but it was enough to bring tears to her eyes. _"This is Elijah's I'm unavailable at this time please leave your name and number and I will get back to you as soon as I am able."_

_Lair, _she thought somewhat bitterly as she heard the beat. Selena quickly took a calming breath, "It's me. I... don't know if you'll ever check this voice mail, but you have to know. Something is wrong with Henrik and it's not good. I know I promised to never call, but this is... this is an emergency and you have to know. Please, I don't know if I'll be able to help him, but at least I tried to contact you. We're currently living in Mystic Fall, Virginia if you ever come to town. You'll find us there. If I can't save him... he'll need you too. Goodbye, E-" she cut off as her voice seemed to go silent on her own, but she knew the compulsion prevented her from saying his name and so she just hung up the phone instead.

Tears ran down her face as she placed the phone down. _Her_ Elijah. It was forever since she had heard his voice or heard his name. It was almost to much for her to handle to hear him speak on the voice mail. It was as if all the pain and bittersweet joy came rushing back all at once into her heart. So much that it nearly ripped her in two. She had to put herself though it anyway. It was for the sake of her son and not herself. She had to protect the one she loved and there was nothing else that could be said on that.

She clinched at the shirt she wore over her heart as it tighten to an unbearable level as if it threaten to stop working due to the pain of loss. It wasn't right. This was not right nor was it fair. They shouldn't of been pulled apart like this, but she knew from the start that Elijah would always put his family first and she was fine with that. Selena was fine with it because her family came first to her as well, but she knew it was painful all the same. Probably from the both of them because she knew he loved her as much as she loved him, but was he over her by now? She wasn't. Did he suffer the same? It was not something she could usually answer.

She shook her head pushing her troubles to the back of her mind and wiped her tears away. Selena didn't have time to break apart. She was a mother after all and she had to be strong to keep those she loved safe from harm. That was all she could do for now.

She left the house and called Mason, _"Hey, Selena what's up?"_ his voice came over the phone.

"To night is the full moon," She said soberly. "Where do you plan to _wolf_ out?"

"_The old Lockwood estate. There are cells under it. I was going to lock myself in."_ He told her.

"I'll be there to watch your back," She told him. "Mystic Falls is unpredictable at the best of times."

"_No, you can't! I could hurt you," _Mason argue sounding stressed and freaked out.

"No you won't." Selena replied. "Don't argue with me about this. You won't change my mind. No matter what you say to me. I may not be a werewolf, but I'm still part of the pack."

He was going to argue, but once Selena decided to do something there was no stopping her._"Thanks, Selena."_ he said. _"I gotta to go. I need to talk to my nephew."_

"Alright, I'll see you soon." She said.

….

Night was soon approaching as Selena stood alone within the woods. Henrik and her boys where spending time together at her house as a boy's night. Caroline and Matt where having problems. Due to her becoming a vampire and they had finally convinced Bonnie to make her a daylight ring. Bonnie didn't trust vampires much because Shelia told her not to. She couldn't blame them there was a long line almost a tradition of vampire and witch troubles. Selena only hoped her life wouldn't be to full of that. No they needed to see the bigger picture to all of this. Something was coming to Mystic Falls but she didn't know what.

She sighed. Selena had told Mason she was going to watch his back and she wasn't lying about that, but he likely would recognize her in that form. Well the form Selena was going to take. Selena stripped and let her clothes fall to the ground. She placed them in a bag and hid them under the root of a tree. She could retrieve them later as she began to mutter under her voice the spell and then her bones cracked. Selena forced herself not to scream as she landed on all fours. Her face elongated and her hands pulled back to form paws. White fur grow over her skin and her hazel eyes turned amber in color and when she reached the apex of her form she howled into the air.

Selena felt strange. Her emotional pains lesson and she became more focused. Her eyes looked around more sharply. Her large wolfish ears flinched at the sounds surrounding her. She could hear for miles around and the scents of everything was nearly overwhelming. Her paws crunched the leaves under foot as she extended her claws that dug into the ground testing the feeling.

It was strange, but it still felt good as her wolfish muscles flexed under her unwavering strength. She felt more clear headed than she had in years. Selena was happier to be a wolf. Her tail flicked right to left behind her and she had half a mind to chase her own tall, but that would have been embarrassing.

She growled testing her vocals. _Of course I can't speak in this form,_ Selena thought and then she whimpered. _Huh, this is interesting and did I just whimper? Hmm..._

She smelled the air wondering if she could sense Mason near by, but with so many humans around it was impossible to find his scent so she padded her way to where Mason told her he would be. She stayed to the bushes using them as cover to watch over them. Then Mason rushed out of the underground area and rushed for his car and there he stayed as the transformation began rocking the car back and forth until it was complete.

Her tail wagged as Stefan approached the vehicle. She knew if he became to close that he would be in danger so she readied herself to pounce. Then Mason shattered the glass of the car and ran. Selena followed staying downwind from him and also out of sight. Being a white wolf kind of stood out like a sore thumb so saying out of sight was key. Then Selena saw him attack Caroline. Tyler rushed to help, but Selena arrive first knocking the wolf off of her. She growled protectively as she stood in front of them.

He was growling back and Tyler yelled, "No!" Mason and Selena both turned to him. Tyler and Mason's wolf stared down at one another for a long moment and then Mason ran off. Selena approached Caroline sniffing her and licked her cheek know Caroline would be alright before rushing off after Mason.

She found him rather quickly and she pounce on him pinning him to the ground with her massive paws. Selena was much larger than Mason and she realized she was also stronger physically. She growled her teeth bared at his neck and he whimpered. She had seen this before as Mason submitted to her and she licked his wolfish face before getting off of him. He shook his body and they stared at one another almost transfixed. She watched him smell the air and their was recognition in his yellow eyes almost like he was saying her name.

Selena nodded back at him and gestured him to run with her. He followed after her and Selena let instincts take over as they hunted the closest living thing. A buck with eight points. She went for it's throat and together they killed, feed, and ran together until dawn. Mason changed back first and his handsome features where covered in dirt.

She changed back herself only a moment later and he watched fascinated as she stood back on her own two feet. "Now that was the weirdest night of my life and I've had some pretty weird nights," Selena replied, but unlike himself she was clean of dirt.

"Selena, what the hell was that? You're a werewolf?" He demanded in his astonishment.

"Nope," she replied, "_that_ was a spell. I told you I'd watch you back didn't I?"

Her gave her a weird look and then shook his head, "You sure did, but why did you save them?"

"They are people I care about Mason and the last thing I want is watch people I care about kill each other." She told him grabbing her bag from under a root. She was comfortable with her nakedness, but Mason was not. He was trying his damnedest not to look down and he was failing so she decided to get dressed as she slipped on her undergarments and then jeans.

"I get that, though I think Tyler has expected me of being... well not normal." He told her and then smiled. "I'm glad, you know, that you can wolf out. It's nice having someone to run with. How did you do it? You said it was a spell."

"First tell Tyler the truth and second turns out I'm a sorceress. There was a spell I learned a few years back that allows the caster to take on animal forms. I tried it out in the house. I scared the hell out of my ex you should of seen his face." She said smiling at the memory and then laughed. "Anyway I didn't hurt you when I pinned you, did I?"

"Nah, you made me submit though. Guess that means your the boss, but don't let the alpha find out. You know she is and her boyfriend has always been into you." Mason warned.

"Yeah but he's a racist prick though," Selena said, "but I guess the cat's out of the bag now with my vampire friends. They'll know your a werewolf by now."

"True, but I'm not scared of them." He said.

"Then you are are an idjit," Selena replied not amused as she glared knowingly at him. "It's wise to not underestimate people. Always expect your opposition to be stronger than you. It's how you survive in this world. Take it from someone who knows. I've been hunting vampires since I was fourteen and I met vampires that are older than any other. I know would know better than most, Mason."

He pulled his brows together as he considered her words. "Alright, Selena. I'll be careful. I promise. Now I need clothes."

"That sounds like a plan," Selena said smirking at him teasingly as her eyes looked him up and down. "Nice view by the way."

He shook his head blushing, "Shut up." he chuckled shoving her playfully.

Selena laughed before she followed him to his vehicle to fine Tyler there looking through his trunk with the broken glass. He held up a pair of shorts, "Wanna toss me those?" Mason asked holding up a hand.

Tyler turned around to see them both and looked down and then tossed him his shorts, "Hi, Tyler." Selena greeted waving at him while Mason put his short on.

"It was you. Both of you." Tyler said.

"Guilty," Selena smiled and Mason nodded.

"Are you werewolves?" He asked.

"Yes," Mason responded and Selena was about to correct him on that, but he looked at her as if to say, _Let him think you're a wolf too. It's safer for you this way._

She gave a curt nod. Maybe he was right it was wiser for safety reason to keep her power a secret. No one needed to know what she was. Hell only she knew what she was becoming. "I'm going to let you two catch up. I need to check on my kids."

"Yeah, call me later," Mason said.

"Duh, we're pack mates." she said and passed Tyler patting him on the shoulder. "See you later kid and if you have question text me or call. You got my number after all. So use it."


	19. Chapter 19: Capturing the Culprit

**Kainaya here! Sorry for the late update, but I have some bad news for my updates. I'm moving! So I will not be able to up date until everything is settled at me new place, but I will update as soon as I can! I love you all and see you soon!**

Chapter 19: Capturing the Culprit

Selena went home took a nap exhausted as the spell took a lot out of her. Later she cooked breakfast for her family that consisted of Henrik, Jeremy, and Matt. They were her boys in a sense and she cared about each on of them. Matt complain about his girlfriend being too insecure while she changed his bandage. Selena's response was that it was a girl thing and she would need time to adjust. He then told her some animal had attack him in the woods. Selena felt guilty, but also protective of them both. So Selena let it slide for now, but it made her realize that she was along better with the male gender than the female. Kind of made her want a daughter, but it was a terrifying thought. Girls where complicated to begin with, but little girls where cute as she smiled at the thought.

She had a visit from Elena, Stefan, Damon, and even Caroline later that day after Matt left for work. Selena had offered him an allowance, but he refused wanting to earn himself a little spending money, but he worked less hours and it didn't get in the way of his activities such as football and school anymore. "There are werewolves in town." Damon said sitting on her recliner pouring himself a drink.

"Did you see that white one? It totally protected me." Caroline said.

"Yeah it was weird. It was like that wolf knew we would be in danger and came just to help us." Stefan said pacing a bit.

"Why did it help you?" Elena asked confused. "I would think that it would rather want to side with that other one."

"Yeah, just who was that white wolf anyway?" Caroline asked confused because she thought there was only one.

"Yeah... that was me," Selena replied a deadpanned expression on her face.

"You were what?" Damon asked suddenly very interested.

"I was the wolf, the white one." Selena told them and she suddenly had all eyes on her. "What? It was a spell."

"You can do magic? Like Bonnie kind of magic? Are you a witch?" Caroline asked.

"I'm not a witch. To call me one is an insult. I'm a sorceress," Selena replied. "I got all the fun stuff, but I can cast witchy spells too."

"But why did you... wolf out?" Elena asked hesitatingly.

"I knew a wolf was in town. It's best to fight a wolf as a wolf and it would keep you all safer. I would have been at a disadvantage in human form as it is so I transformed. See wolves have claws and fangs and I don't." She replied. "Besides that I can't say much about it."

"So you're not going to tell us how to fight it or stop it?" Stefan asked suspiciously as he eyed her intensely.

"No, as long as you leave it alone. It'll leave you alone. It's that simple. When it wolf's out I'll take care of it." Selena told him glaring back.

"What are you protecting it?" Stefan asked.

"I protect it a little, but I'm protecting you more from worse." Selena informed them. "You kill the one wolf and the pack appears. That is how it works. Their are more of them than there are of us in this town and I can't protect you from them all. They will out number us. So for now we wait and watch. I think it's here for something."

"And by it you mean Mason and his nephew Tyler?" Damon asked.

"Tyler isn't a wolf." Selena told him.

"Oh, but _Mason_ is one right?" he demanded.

"Yes," she replied, "remember Damon keep your friends close, you're enemies closer."

"Are you tell me to make friends with wolf boy?" Damon asked.

"Yes," Selena replied giving him a small smirk. "Earn his trust and you may find out why he is here for. I'll be doing the same from two different angles. Let's play this smart as it might involve Katherine and whoever murdered Mayor Lockwood. I thought maybe Katherine might have done it, but I'm unsure. It doesn't seem to be her style. Either way all of us need to be careful."

….

Work was something Selena was use to. She sat at the Grill laptop in hand again as she typed away. To be honest she'd rather be outside painting something or just reading a book. As long as it was outside she wouldn't care. It was a rather nice day out there, but here she was working on the musical notes for the next album for some rock star living it up in Hollywood. Some people just didn't have any passion anymore for their arts. A pity really, but without them she would be out of a job. Not that she really needed one, but she preferred to make her own hard cash her way. Not having job would drive her crazy, but the beauty of this one was that she could make her own schedule to fit the way she wanted. That and the royalties from each hit piled up rather quickly. So she made quit a pretty penny.

She poured herself a glass of scotch and drank it slowly. This wasn't the cheap stuff either so she enjoyed it until Tyler suddenly sat across from her. "I want answers," He said, "but my uncle won't tell me anything."

"So you come to me instead, interesting," Selena countered saving her work quickly and then shut down her laptop. "Ask away, but do keep your voice down. You never know who can over hear us."

"Why does this happen?" Tyler asked.

"Nature, natural selection. Werewolves have been around for as long as their has been humans or so some stories say. It runs in the bloodline and is passed on from parent to their young. No one really knows why. Next question." She replied

"Why the moon?" He asked.

"Why indeed. A werewolves strength and speed is constant, but _everything_ must have a balance. It why most werewolves call it a curse rather than a gift, but personally I disagree. Taking the wolf form is to balance out the gift of being a wolf. The pain is the price of it and so is the trigger. He didn't tell you the trigger did he?" She inquired looking at him knowingly. Mason did not want to burden his nephew with the knowledge, but Selena also knew it was foolish. Him not knowing could make him trigger it by accident like what happened to Mason. She had heard his story. He had killed his friend, but if he had known the truth maybe then he wouldn't of accidentally of killed him.

"No, he didn't," he said annoyed, "but will you?"

"Maybe, I need to think on that, but I will tell you now that it's horrible and would put a burden on you like no other." She told him. Selena was going to have a talk with Mason about this. It was foolish not to tell Tyler, but if he would tell him. She would because she cared about the kid. "Stay human Tyler. Not being human is a lonely and harsh existence for even the best of us."

"Are you really a werewolf?" He asked. "Mason was covered in dirt, but you weren't. It was weird."

"Mason would want me to say that I am one, but I'm not." She replied. "My transformation was magically induced. I could of turned myself into anything. A bird, a shark, a fox. Whatever I want. It just happened that I turned into a wolf. Mystic Falls has always be unpredictable at best so I had to keep everyone safe from Mason. It's difficult for him to control himself in that form and he could of seriously hurt someone, but now that I'm around there will be no need to worry about that."

"You said magically induced. Are you a witch or something?" He questioned and Selena had to keep the smile off her face. Tyler was smarter than people gave the kid credit for.

"Oh I'm much cooler than that. I'm a sorceress." She said smirking.

"What's the difference?" Tyler asked confused.

"Witches deal in nature. I don't. If my incantations are preform by a witch is could be harmful or even curse inducing to them, but if I preform their spells it can be harmful to some degree, but I can still do it." She explained.

"Then do you know what this is?" he asked holding up a moon stone about the size of his palm and Selena nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Where in God's green earth did you get that?!" she hissed recognition clear in her voice as she glared at the item.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A part of a spell," she replied. "A very bad one." She stood shoving her laptop into her bag. "Come with me and don't show that to anyone. You got me never show that to anyone. _Ever_."

"What's so bad about this? Why would my uncle want it?" He asked following her out as he put it back in his pocket.

_Of course that is why he's here, but why was his brother murdered? Mason wouldn't be a part of something like that. So maybe there is another player in town. One we know nothing about or it really was Katherine._ Selena thought to herself troubled. "Everything is wrong with that thing. He wants it based on a lie." she told him unlocking her car with a click of her key remote. "I'll explain when we get to my place, but trust me just having that puts you and everyone you care about in danger."

Alarm crossed Tyler's face as he opened the car door and sat down in the passenger seat closing the door behind him just in time to see Selena starting her car. She speed off like a bat out of hell. She didn't think she would ever see that moonstone, but there it was. In the possession of Tyler Lockwood. Her worse fears had been realized. If that was here then that meant the curse was edging ever closer to being broken. A terrifying idea that much was certain.

She came to a stop the moment she arrived at home. "Let's go." She said getting out of the car.

Selena took Tyler to her office and put in the key code and walked in to her lair. "What is this place?"

"This is where I practice magic, Tyler." She told him and then held out her hand for the stone. "May I?"

"Oh uh, yeah here." He said handing her the stone. "What are you going to do with it?"

"I want to make sure it's what I think it is." she said. "Then we need to replace it with a decoy and hid the real thing."

"If it's what you think it is then. What does it do?" He asked.

"Your uncle thinks it a cure for him from transforming into a wolf, but it's a lie created five hundred years ago. My ancestor spoke of it in her journal and I met someone who told me the truth of it. It unleashes something that that was sealed away a thousand years ago. Everything needed now to break it is here if this is the real thing." she paused feeling the weight of the stone. "Give me a moment to test it."

He watched as she mumbled something under her breath and her expression turned troubled. "So is it?"

"Yes, it is," She said and sighed then cursed. "This needs to be secured and hidden." Selena turned from him and searched her shelf taking a similar sized black stone from it. She muttered again and the stone turned white and matched the moonstone in every way before the moonstone turned black. "There," she said handing him the fake stone. "Take it. Give it to your uncle at your own leisure. The real one will be safe in my care. I don't want this spell preformed at all cost. It would be trouble for all of us. Do you get what I'm telling you?"

Tyler nodded understandingly, "Yeah," he replied, "but I got to know what is it that your so afraid of?"

"I can't tell you that yet, but one day I will because it'll involve you one day too," She told him grabbing his shoulder and smiled sadly. "but you already know to much."

On the spur of the moment Tyler hit the floor. She put the fake stone in his pocket for him and picked him up walking out of her lair to place him one the couch in her office. She put her hand upon his forehead and changed his memory of their encounter as she whispered an incantation under her breath. He would remember meeting her at the Grill and talking about everything until the switching of the stone. That was were the memory would change. He would hand it over to her and she would look it over oddly saying she didn't know what it was, but there was something magical about it. She would offer to look it over further at her house and took him with her. She looked it over chanted a spell, but found nothing much about except that is was connected to the moon somehow. Then they talked about his father and Selena let him drink him scotch she kept by her desk at the small bar. She'd tell him how she nearly died as a kid if it wasn't for his uncle Mason and eventually he passed out drunk.

Selena stood and decided to let him sleep until dinner with home made pizza. She felt guilty, but it was for his own good that he did not know she switched the stones and it was also a good idea that he would treated as if they knew nothing of it's true purpose. It may very well save his life not knowing the truth and now Selena knew she needed to grow her prisoners. She needed a waste of space human and a werewolf. A werewolf that was evil and cruel. She had the vampire already to go, but how was she suppose to save Elena? That was answer she had yet to find. Maybe some sort of resurrection spell because she knew Elena did not want to become a vampire.

Selena pushed the thought form her mind as she set her laptop back up and went to finish her work while letting the kid sleep. Tyler had it hard, but he had her and she would find out who murdered his father. When she did find the murderer she would show them hell and she would also insure that she would find a few ways to counter act some of the effects of the moon. The pain was not pleasant and maybe find a way for him to learn to control himself.

….

It was several days later. Matt and Caroline had broken up in order to protect him from herself. Caroline was heartbroken and Matt wasn't much better. There was a barque later today at Jenna's where Damon had invited himself to as Selena's plus one. He was forced to watch Mason and herself exchange a childish secret hand shake right in front of his eyes. That and be all buddy, buddy with each other as pack mates often were. Damon kept egging Mason on about him being a werewolf earning on eye roll from Selena and a sneaker when he drew something pertaining to 'Dancing with Wolves.' It looked like it belonged in a kid's cartoon and a badly drawn one at that.

However Stephan ended up texting her at the end of it. Saying Elena had seen Katherine and Selena cursed. She had some inkling on what the so called Katherine Pierce had planned and Selena wanted her dead because of it. Not that she shared it with the class. As long as the Originals didn't know Elena was here then there was no need to tell them what was really going on or so she thought. She already took steps to prevent it with replacing the moonstone. Frankly the only finger she needed to lift was the one that kicked Katherine's ass.

So there she was standing in front of Shelia house knocking on her door. "Baby, what's wrong?" Shelia asked the moment she saw Selena's tense expression.

"Right now a vampire named Katherine. Elena's in more danger than she's ever been in." She told her.

"Come in, hon, and we'll talk." she told Selena who nodded in response. Right now this was the only witch that Selena could really trust and Bonnie was too judgmental to be a true friend to a person or to anyone she freaking grew up with like sister. So stupid. Why did teens have to be so dramatic and angst-filled again? She didn't really know, but it was annoying as hell and it was pissing her off just thinking about it. Thank heaven she wasn't like that. She was almost grateful her childhood was stripped from her so she wouldn't have to deal with that foolishness.

Selena followed Shelia to the living room and took a seat next to the woman who was more of a mother to her than any of her parents. "Now sweetie, tell me what's going on? I've never seen you so scared." She told her.

"There is a plan that spans over five hundred years." Selena began slowly. "Werewolves and vampires thinks it release them for the curse of the moon or the sun. It's bullshit of course, but I know what it really does. I can't go into detail, but it involves Elena. I didn't know she was a part of it until Katherine was mentioned to me." Selena ran her fingers through her hair stressed out. "Now because of her my friend might also die too. I'm conflicted one duty and emotion. What should I do?"

"You do what you need to taking one step at a time," Shelia said placing her hand on Selena's. "More importantly you follow your heart baby girl. What's your heart telling you right now?"

"Kick her ass so I can stuff Katherine into a hole and forget about her." Selena stated. "Then roll with the punches as they come."

Shelia smirked at her. "Then that is exactly what you do. You fight and protect what is yours. Just like I do. You are strong Selena. You can do so much more than the rest of us. You have the power to change things. You know that don't you?"

"Not completely," Selena commented not feeling so confident with herself. Her powers sometimes gave her the creeps after all. No to mention she was supposedly turning into some sort of demon thing.

"Our ancestor Emily is hardly a fraction as powerful as you are dear. I felt it at the tomb. Use you gifts and trust in yourself for once. Don't be afraid of your power. It's not as evil as you think. You just like any other person, you have the power to choose what you do with it." Shelia explained in a way she hoped Selena would understand.

Selena nodded slowly not really believing it much, but Selena was troubled by so many things. She was so closed to being overwhelmed by it all. Sleeping around with Damon only helped so much, but that was becoming less often. Mostly because Damon was falling for Elena or maybe had had fallen for her all she knew was that after Katherine was dealt with she needed a break. A break from everything if only for one night, but first Katherine needed to be taken down. Katherine was in for one rude awakening.

….

She headed to the Grill without her car as she climbed the roof tops not wanting to be spotted. Her rings all off, but one of course. She moved quietly watching the place from a distance as Damon emerged. It wasn't often she let this side out. Her instinctive side that came with the demon blood in her veins that grew stronger with each additional ring. This part of her craved the hunt and fight with a much shorter temper than she usually had. It brimmed with life making every inch of her tingly in anticipation of the hunt. She never been this far into actually. She had seven rings now with three to go. She could feel the blood pumping in her body and her eyes become more focused as they took on an amber color. She had ran here wanting to find Katherine and hunt her down. Katherine thought she was suppose to be afraid of the Originals no she should have been afraid of Selena more. No one was going to get between her and her family specially some floozy that hurt her best friend nearly breaking the guy in two.

Frankly she was pissed about it all and had enough of her manipulating and schemes. Specially since she rubbed it in Damon's face that she never loved him. Katherine didn't deserve his love, compassion, or his devotion. No she deserved pain, agony, abandonment, heartbreak, and whatever else Selena could throw at her. Which gave her quiet the wicked idea. _Oh that will do nicely, _she smirked as a thought accord to her. Yes, Katherine would be her newest guinea pig and it was going to be good as her smirk turned into a sadistic smile on her face. All Selena had to do was capture her then the games could finally begin. Frankly she was surprised Damon was there still after apparently Elena and Stephan had broken up.

"Bad day?" Katherine asked not knowing Selena's amber eyes where on her and her alone. If anyone looked to closely you's see something strange in her eyes as they where slightly slit in shape of the pupil.

He looked at Katherine a look of hate in his widen impossible clear light blue eyes, "Bad century." he replied and Selena almost snorted from standing up high on a roof top. If she leaped off she would of landed on top Katherine dead on. "Hear you where on the loose."

"What's the matter? Jealous I spent the day with Stefan?" Katherine asked pointedly trying to get a rise out of him or to cause trouble.

"I don't do jealous," Damon replied. "Not with you. Not any more."

"Then why so pouty? Selena not giving it up anymore?" Katherine inquired trying not smirk as her lips twitched.

Suddenly Katherine was against the wall that almost snapped under his strength. "Don't talk about her or I'll rip out your tongue."

"Oh, so you have moved on," She said smirking now. Katherine didn't bother hiding that smirk now. "Don't try to be the hero Damon. You'll end up dead."

He pushed off and started walking away, "Been there, down that maybe this time it'll actually be worth it, because unlike you you she doesn't stab people in the back and pretend they don't exist for a century and a half. Then get this she also doesn't pretend to be in love with them to get what her grubby little hands want."

"But she's hiding things from you," Katherine told him.

"Oh? What do you know about Selena Gilbert?" He asked almost mockingly, but he was curious as to what Katherine had heard.

"How about you ask her what she is. What she really is. I'm curious about it myself. Well maybe she's too afraid to admit that she more of a monster than-" She said but was abruptly cut off when a high platformed heeled boot landed square on side of her pretty face. Katherine's body slammed onto the pavement hard and the one that stood over her was Selena.

"Don't you ever dare call me a monster, you blackhearted floozy twat, who smells like the ass end of animal breeding farm." She hissed rather loudly as she held her nose with the same boot was now on pressing on Katherine's throat. "Gods woman take a damn bath every once in a while." Then she turned and smirked at Damon. "Hey there handsome come here often?"

Damon gave her a playful eye roll and chuckled, "Hello Selena. Having fun?" He asked.

"Oh, _yeah_. You should see what I have planned for," she stared down at Katherine, "for my newest chew toy." With that said he watched her snap Katherine's neck then she lifted the brad over her shoulder. "I'll be seeing you later. For now I'll have her installed in a cell and start braking down her mental state. What's going to happen to her is quite poetic."

….

She went home collared Katherine and chained her wrists and ankles handing her upside down in one of the cells next to her other vampire prisoner as her grimoire floating next to her. She smiled as she grabbed her book. The spell she was about to use was one she always wanted to try. However it was very dark magic. The sort of magic that could break not just a person's mind, but also their soul, which in this instance was exactly what she wanted. Even if Katherine escaped for the cell, she could not escape from her own mind. It was exactly what she wanted.

"Ascha c Balit, Ascha c prdzar, Ascha c mapasama, Ascha c zarman, solpeth de ol uran dluga ol a balt c priaz vorzzacam lrasd priaz par boaluahe (God of Vengeance, God of Lies, God of Tells grant my request of those betrayed by those they loved). A mooah tibibp, mooah cnila (The Guilty suffers, the guilty bleeds). A monons cors om ag (The heart of darkness knows no shame). Zarman a monons ds t hoxmarch (Show the heart what it fears). Blans a doalim drix od tonug (Have the evil beaten and broken). Blans par om a tibibp cpriaz vorzzacam (Have them know the suffering of those they betray). Zarman ag iehusoz(Show no mercy). Zarman ag moooah (Show no remorse). Ar paaoxt t bolape (So let it be)."

After the words where spoken she shut the door the spell she had planned for Katherine would take days if not over a weeks to take full effect. It wasn't as if she hated her, well that was a lie Selena hated Katherine's selfish guts, but she also had a feeling that Katherine wasn't all bad. Underneath was someone who had been through much and had survived it at all costs. Frankly Selena found Katherine to be rather pathetic. This spell would break her and hopefully humble her by the time it hit completion. After all of this was done Katherine would no longer be able to hide from her own emotions or be able to not feel them like other vampires could or pretend to not be able to feel. No Katherine would have to face her worse enemy... herself.

Selena turned away not bothering to check on her other prisoner that she left to starve as she stretched walking out of the basement. She placed her grimoire back on the podium before going back to her office. Yet another threat had been eliminated. So what was next? A break would have been nice as she turned on her desk top in her office deciding to do a quick check on her emails to see if any new requests had come in on her work email. To her surprise there was an unusual request and this request made something within her ping. A ping that wasn't normal or like anything she ever felt before, but made her curious as if she was waiting for something like this. It was surprising that it didn't freak her out or make her worry.

A private potential client with fancy writing ability wanted several new classical songs. Now that was a change she never really had anyone request that from her and it had been a while sense she had picked up her violin that rested behind her in it's case on a shelf or maybe he she could play the piano instead as her brows pulled together in thought as she eyed the black piano in the corner. No a violin was the one she wanted to go with as she she read over the request. It was a good change of pace. She quickly wrote back that she would get on it immediately and even gave the client her work phone number so they could discuss this further as it would make it easier to write the music for him or she presumed it was a him at least. It was still odd someone asked for a classical song from her, but still a client was a client.

She lifted her old violin from the case and played the strings and toned the instrument. She thought for a long moment and began to play a song she wrote when she was still a teen. She had written classical music pieces before. The notes came softly. Each one played with a sadden feeling because that how really felt deep down even if she plastered a smile on her face or pretended to be otherwise. To be honest she held on for those she cared about and never for herself. Never selfish, not truly. She may not be the best person nor someone with pure heart as she was human and human meant she wasn't perfect, but she did what she had to regardless of her own feelings. It was probably why she didn't fight her ex over leaving in the first place because she understood the duty that involved family, but she regretted it nevertheless.

Selena was broken and so the soft notes she played reflected that. A part of her wanted it all to be over or for some relief to come. Sex only did so much to ease her spirit or mind. It had been a while since she and Damon had sex anyway. They had grown to be closer friends, but the man's heart was turning ever fully to Elena. Not that she minded that. Frankly, Elena needed someone that would get her out of her prude shell and challenged her. She had nothing against Stefan, well that was also a lie. The guy was a ripper and a ticking time bomb that needed to be watched by someone who had the strength to stop him. One of these days something was going to make him snap and then he would be on the human blood diet again. That and the man wanted everyone the see the best of him. He was afraid to show his real self thinking no one would accept him.

Damon was right Stefan was an idiot. Instead of learning to control himself he ran away from it all to drink animal blood as if it made him a better better person. Then he deflected trying to make his elder brother look like the bad guy. Sure Damon wasn't a saint, but still it was completely bullshit on Stefan's part. One day it was going to bit him on the ass and never let go. Selena for one was not looking forward to the fallout that would follow it.

….

Two days later Caroline told her that Katherine wanted her to spy on Stefan and Elena. She had a priceless expression when Selena told her that the selfish twat was in her basement being tortured for her pleasure. Ripping a vampire's nature mental defenses apart was a nasty business for anyone, but when it was down and done Selena would know her deepest darkest secrets. No one would know Katherine like she would know of her.

Damon and Mason had themselves a fight, but she was there and chilled them both out by kicking their asses. She was looking through her books for Mason and found something that would interest him as it just showed up. "What if I told you that you could be conscious during your wolf times?" Selena asked as they shared a beer. A beer Tyler was present for because he found out about werewolves and wanted to learn all he could.

"What do you mean?" Mason replied.

"That you can control the wolf," she told him. "Meaning you won't kill everything in your path as a wolf. I so far can't stop you from transforming, but I can keep the wolf from having full control."

He frowned not believing what she had just said to him. "Alright, I'll bit." he told her.

"I bet you do," she smirked and he chuckled with a smile on his face as he shook his head.

"Says the woman who likes being bitten," he shot back.

"Very true," Selena nodded unashamed.

"Do you need a room or is this just your usual banter?" Tyler asked lifting a brow as he teased them both.

"Usual banter," Selena said as she shoved Tyler playfully who was now smiling himself. "Anyway it's a charm that enables you to share minds with your wolf side. You'll have full control, of course. Your transformation will still be the same, but I suspect with a bit of time I'm sure I can find something to numb the pain that it causes. Maybe a nerve numbing spell or something."

"What does share minds mean?" Tyler asked before Mason could, but that was no surprise seeing he was reeling from the idea of being able to say himself even in his wolf state.

"Not exactly sure on that," Selena told them, "but I do know it's suppose to be your wolfish instincts like when I transform into a wolf, I share the form's train of thought and instincts, but I know what is really me and what's not. It tells you how to uses your claw, teeth, your howl or growl, or how to run. I think it's the same as a werewolf, but I assume that the instincts are going to be more intense for you. However it's complete up to you, Mason and Tyler if you somehow trigger the curse one day though I would prefer you kicking the crap out of some murderer or something."

"What do you want for it?" Mason asked.

"More like what I need for it, but I do want something of course." Selena stated. "It's not bad, well not that bad. I need the location of a werewolf, a bad one who enjoys killing like some physio serial killer. The second is a few drops of your blood to complete the charm and lastly for this to remain between the three of us."

"You want me to keep this from them?" Mason asked a bit surprised.

"Until the danger passes yes," she said. "It's not safe for them right now nor is it for you and if Jules thinks I'm hand over a charm to Brady think again. I'd rather water board him for what happen when I first joined you guys eight years ago the prick."

"What happened eight years ago?" Tyler asked.

"Brady got drunk and tried to get into my pants. He... wasn't exactly gentle about it, kid and he's kind of a racist too. If none of my friends cared about the ass I would of castrated him a long time ago." Selena said.

"Wait did he try to rape-" Tyler said, but was interrupted by her.

"Yes and failed also I broke his femur bone in the process of kicking his ass," Selena admitted.

"Figured," Tyler said.

"Anyway, what do you say?" She asked Mason.

"I'm in," He said.


End file.
